NOTHING IS WHAT IT SEEMS
by M.A.S.Snow
Summary: Toda su vida le mintieron: sobre ser hija de muggles...sobre ser una digna Gryffindor...sobre sus padres... Ahora que sabe la verdad ¿podrá Hermione afrontar lo que esta por venir? ¿podrá elegir un solo bando? ¿podrá la amistad del trió dorado sobrevivir? amores inesperados...una ex leona y una serpiente...dos bandos...varias vidas en juego...decisiones por tomar...y más...
1. PROLOGO

_-Nunca digas mentiras Hermione; las mentiras pueden dañar tanto a la persona a la que se la digas como tanto a ti- _

Esa frase rebotaba en su mente cual pelota de básquetbol; esa misma frase se la había dicho su propia madre cuando apenas tenía 4 años, pero…nunca pensó en las ironías de la vida ya que sus propios padres le habían estado mintiendo estos últimos 16 años. Decepción, esa era la palabra que la describía en ese momento. Se encontraba caminado por cada rincón de aquella lujosa casa la cual sería su "hogar", iba de un lado a otro mirando cada uno de los retratos puestos en la gran pared de la sala de espera, en cada uno de los retratos se podía visualizar a cada uno de los integrantes de esa familia que ya habían fallecido y entre ellas se encontraba el retrato de "su" madre según el secretario de su "abuelo" si es que le podía llamar así. Cada segundo que pasaba era un infierno ya que súbitamente no podía parar de recordar aquel día en que su mundo se había derrumbado por completo, sí, ese mismo día en que le habían dicho que era adoptada y que en verdad era una sangre pura; lo recordaba claramente ya que había sido justo una semana después de haber iniciado las vacaciones de verano…

**FLASH BACK:** _Se encontraba tranquilamente ayudando a su madre en la cocina, lavando los platos, mientras su padre se encontraba saliendo del baño. De repente se escuchó como llamaban en la puerta por lo cual su padre había ido a abrirle a la persona detrás de esta. Minutos después escucho como su padre abría la puerta y a la vez llamaba a su madre con tono preocupado y… ¿sorprendido?. Vio cómo su madre se retiraba de su lado encargándole terminar de lavar los platos mientras ella iba a ver a su padre y a la persona que se encontraba con este. Pasaron solo un par de segundos más cuando escucho a su madre gritar-¿¡QUE!? ¡NO PUEDE HACER ESO!- a aquella persona que había llegado inesperadamente lo cual le había preocupado decidiendo así ir a inspeccionar que estaba ocurriendo. Cuando había llegado hacia el lugar donde se llevaba a cabo aquella "charla" noto como su madre lloraba en el pecho de su padre mientras este le suplicaba al señor que se encontraba enfrente de ellos, el cual era de cabello negro algo arriba de las orejas y tez pálida vestido con un saco negro, un par de zapatos del mismo color y que traía consigo un portafolios de cuero café el cual se encontraba cerrando. Pudo notar como aquel hombre de negro le entregaba unos papeles a su padre quien al tenerlos en sus manos empezó a leer como si su vida dependiese de ello y pudo notar también como su padre prestaba una gran atención al documento como si tratase de encontrar alguna falla en el, después de unos segundos vio como su padre ponía cara de tristeza y… ¿derrota? A la vez que le negaba a su madre con la cabeza. Trato de acercarse un poco más a donde se encontraban sus padres y el hombre de negro pero en un momento de torpeza termino resbalándose y cayendo de rodillas al suelo, así causando un enorme ruido el cual atrajo tanto la atención de sus padres como de aquel peculiar invitado; después de un par de segundos pudo visualizar a sus padres, quienes iban hacia ella tratando de ayudarla a levantarse mientras que aquel invitado vestido de negro solo se le quedaba mirando con una de las cejas alzadas como si se estuviera preguntando algo. Una vez que volvió a estabilizarse se arriesgó a preguntar qué es lo que estaba sucediendo y antes de que sus padres le respondiesen pudo ver como estos se miraban antes de siquiera responderle con una cruel verdad que la destrozaría por completo. _

_-Antes que nada te pedimos que nos entiendas- le habían dicho su padres mientras esta los miraba confundida por lo dicho por estos-veras…desde hace algún tiempo que queríamos decírtelo pero nunca reunimos el valor para decírtelo además de que nunca lo creímos necesario. Y es que la verdad es que…tu…no eres nuestra…hija…-le dijo su padre antes de ser interrumpido por el hombre de negro._

_ -Lo que el señor Granger quiere decir es que tú eres adoptada-_

_ -¡Eso es imposible!-había dicho yo muy histérica por la repentina noticia._

_ -no, no lo es, veras…mi jefe es…tu abuelo, por lo tato tú eres una Dankworth-_

_ Miraba a mis padres en busca de alguna señal de que todo aquello era una cruel mentira pero todo lo que veía eran sus rostros melancólicos. A los 3 días que aquello pasara me despedí de mis padres adoptivos con un simple movimiento de cabeza, ya que aún no los perdonaba por habérmelo ocultado estos 15 años, y me dirigí hacia la mansión Dankworth; en el camino a la mansión el secretario de mi "abuelo" me había estado explicando todo acerca de los Dankworth, y tal parecía que son unos sangre pura, y bastante importantes ya sea en el aspecto de los negocios como en el aspecto de sangre, lo cual me había dado la pequeña idea que lo más probable y eran mortifagos; también me había comentado acerca de la etiqueta y demás cosas que no debía hacer en presencia de mi abuelo, invitados y... alguien más._ FIN DEL **FLASH BACK **

Deseaba que todo aquello hubiese sido una cruel y estúpida broma pero no lo era; ahora en quien podría confiar, si sus propios padres le habían estado mintiendo todo este tiempo, no es que no pudiese confiar ni en Harry ni en Ronald…era solo que…estaba confundida, ahora en su mente solo divagaban recuerdos de su vida muggle y a la vez interrogantes sobre sus "padres" verdaderos y sobre lo que pasaría ahora en adelante. Súbitamente fue sacada de sus pensamientos y recuerdos cuando escucho como una gran puerta de mármol, la cual daba al despacho de su "abuelo", se abría dejando ver al secretario de su "abuelo", el secretario al salir se dirigió hacia ella.

-Tu abuelo te espera en su despacho, y no olvides como debes comportarte…recuerda ya no eres una ni nunca fuiste una sangre sucia por lo tanto cuida lo que dices y haces ya que el señor Dankworth no es alguien a quien le gusten los errores y sobre todo es alguien con un temperamento bastante alto y de gran carácter-

Una vez le dijo aquello se hiso aun lado dejándole el paso libre hacia el lugar en que su abuelo la esperaba y también hacia el lugar del cual obtendría respuestas. ∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Hola chicos bueno este es mi nuevo fanfic, que espero que les guste, (espero y no me quieran matar luego por…un par de eventos y sorpresas que les esperan a lo largo de la historia) así que comenten que les pareció.


	2. DANKWORTH

Se adentraba al gran despacho de su abuelo; cada paso que daba la ponía cada vez más nerviosa, sentía como todo dentro de ella se revolvía, tenía miedo pero no dejaría que este saliese a la vista ya que ella es y seguiría siendo una valiente leona de Gryffindor. Cuando por fin estuvo adentro, pudo divisar un gran despacho color gris; momentos después pudo visualizar a su abuelo sentado en una silla negra dándole la espalda a ella. Pasaron los segundos hasta que pudo ver como su abuelo, con un movimiento de mano, le señalaba que avanzara hacia él; camino lentamente hasta que estuvo justo detrás de este, nuevamente su abuelo, con otro movimiento de mano, le señalo que avanzase hacia adelante, justo hacia una silla de cuero verde que se postraba enfrente de él, ella avanzo hacia la silla, al llegar a esta cerro los ojos como esperando una orden, y así fue. -Siéntate y abre tus ojos de una vez por todas, se supone que eres una Gryffindor ¿no?... y si no mal recuerdo es la casa de los valientes-le dijo con voz cortante su abuelo; la voz de este era gruesa y bastante profunda, lo cual le daba un toque de sabiduría y a la vez superioridad. Se sentó en la silla de cuero y como absorbiendo las palabras de este abrió abruptamente los ojos encontrándose con un hombre de barba mediana y blanca como la nieve, cabello castaño oscuro y algo canoso, ojos negros y de tez pálida; este vestía un saco negro de tercio pelo con un cinturón de cuero café que se postraba en su cintura, y con unos zapatos igualmente negros; este a la vez que fijaba su vista en su joven nieta también sostenía en una de sus manos un libro bastante grande y posiblemente viejo, ya que sus hojas se denotaban amarillas por el tiempo. -Muy bien…déjame presentarme soy Cerbero Dankworth patriarca de una de las familias sangre pura más importantes tanto del mundo mágico como del muggle, y antes de que digas algo no, no necesitas presentarte ya que yo sé todo acerca tuyo-dijo arrastrando las palabras-tendrás bastantes preguntas las cuales no hace falta que las digas ya que con solo verte a los ojos me imagino cuales serán…1°sobre tus padres no planeo decir nada, no diré mis razones, por ahora…2° la razón por la cual terminaste en el asqueroso mundo muggle tampoco planeo decirla por el momento…3°efectivamente deberás irte despidiendo de Gryffindor ya que no planeo que sigas en esa asquerosa casa de leones y mucho menos que sigas entablando "amistad" con Potter y los asquerosos traidores a la sangre de los Weasley...y la 4° no planeo responderla ya que me imagino que sabrás la respuesta- ¿Cómo había adivinado cada una de sus dudas?... ¿y…que significaba su última respuesta? Acaso…con la 4° se habrá referido al hecho de ser un… ¿mortifago?... -Entonces…lo que ustedes quiere decir es que…usted es un…mortifago-dijo Hermione más en forma de confirmación que en forma de duda. -Exactamente, y antes de que digas algo…no, no lose, no sé si el señor tenebroso decida o no convertirte en una más de nosotros-dijo seriamente el señor Dankworth. A Hermione se le helaba la sangre de solo pensar en ser una más de los despreciables seguidores de Voldemort, no pensaba traicionar a Harry uniéndosele al bando que atentaba contra la muerte de su mejor amigo y a la vez de quien consideraba un hermano. -¡NO!... no lo permitiré-dijo la joven castaña decididamente. -CALLATE…no vuelvas a decir eso, ahora eres una Dankworth y por lo tanto mi nieta, nieta de un mortifago e igualmente hija de mortifaga ya que tu madre también lo fue…y no quiero más alborotos como es que acabas de hacer-dijo levantándose de su asiento y a la vez subiendo más el tono de su voz. -pero…NO…no lo permitiré, nunca traicionare a Harry convirtiéndome en una asquerosa mortifaga como…-dijo antes de ser callada por su abuelo. -CRUCIO-dijo su abuelo apuntándole con la varita haciendo que esta terminase derribada en el suelo con un insoportable dolor que la absorbía cada vez más y más-NUNCA…me escuchaste NUNCA vuelvas a decir tales estupideces sobre nosotros…tú no sabes nada-diciendo lo último en un susurro casi inaudible para la joven castaña-pensé que Richard mi secretario te había enseñado acerca de los modales pero veo que no has captado toda vía estos…-dijo toda vía enfurecido con el comportamiento de su nieta- esta fue tu primera, y espero ultima, reprimenda, así que no te vuelvas a comportar de esa forma haciéndote la valiente leona, porque ambos sabemos que no es así, a partir de ahora dejaras de lado ese comportamiento tan estúpido y empezaras a ser más cuidadosa con lo que haces y dices, en especial cuando el este presente… ¿entendido?-dijo mientras a Hermione se le resbalan un par de lágrimas a la vez que trataba de asimilar las palabras de este-dije… ¿EN-TEN-DI-DO? Amenos que quieras que te reprima nuevamente, será mejor que contestes AHORA- Hermione trataba de asimilar lo dicho por su abuelo; necesitaría dejar de lado su parte Gryffindor para poder sobrevivir al infierno que ahí le aguardaba, necesitaba empezar a pensar como una serpiente rastrera de Slytherin…pero… ¿Cómo? Ella no podía hacer eso, más bien no le sería fácil teniendo en cuenta que odiaba con toda su alma aquel comportamiento tan…estúpido de parte de las serpientes, pero… ¿Qué otra opción tenia?... escapar no era buena idea ya que toda la casa estaba vigilada y aun que lograra salir en algún momento la encontrarían y su castigo podría ser mucho peor que el de esta vez, entonces tendría que afrontarlo y buscar la forma de seguir con esto aunque tuviera que transformar su carácter a uno más… frio, por así decirlo…pero antes de que pudiera responder fue atacada con otro imponente crucio de parte de su abuelo que no hacía más que hacerla romper en pánico y un dolor insufrible que la quemaba muy lentamente desde adentro. -Te advertí que contestaras a menos que quisieras otro castigo, ahora CONTESTA de una buena vez a menos de que desees algo mucho peor- -Entiendo…no volveré a comportarme de esa forma-dijo la castaña mientras trataba de levantarse. -Muy bien…ahora…vete a tu cuarto y arréglate que pronto tendremos visitas y no quiero que dejes una mala impresión-dijo dando por terminada la conversación el señor Dankworth. Así Hermione se levantó lo más pronto que pudo y a paso lento salió de aquel despacho, iba cojeando, todo su cuerpo le dolía, por momentos llegaba a pensar que no daría para más pero tendría que aguantar y tratar de sobrellevarlo. Una vez afuera pudo divisar al secretario que la esperaba, este una vez que esta salió, cogiendo por el dolor en sus piernas, este se le acercó y le tendió su hombro en el cual esta se apoyó hasta que llegaron a cuarto de esta; una vez llegaron este dejo a Hermione en su cama para después señalarle con la mano un vestido negro y largo que estaba tendido en una de las sillas a lado de su cama, y antes de que este saliese le dijo frio y cortante a la castaña. -Eso te pasa por ser tan insolente, debes de dejar de lado tu estúpida valentía porque para la próxima saldrás en peor estado y ni creas que me atreveré a ayudarte nuevamente-dijo para después salir de la habitación. Miro a su alrededor aun con el agobiante dolor que la destrozaba por dentro; a su alrededor pudo ver su enorme cuarto el cual estaba pintado de color pastel, su cama era de tamaño matrimonial con sabanas de seda de un color dorado y justo encima de esta se encontraba un gran retrato de su abuelo y sus padres los cuales traían en sus brazos un pequeño bulto o más bien un…bebe, aun lado de su cama se encontraba una mesita de noche y justo alado de esta se encontraba un pequeño escrito junto con una silla igualmente de seda dorada, del otro lado de la cama se encontraba otra silla igual que la anterior, delante de la cama se encontraba colgado un candelabro gigante, en frente de la cama se encontraba un pequeño tocador de madera y justo del lado derecho de este se encontraba su colosal armario del cual su puerta era un espejo en el cual ella podía mirarse a sí misma. Se encontraba tirada en la cama pensando en todo lo sucedido, de pronto se acordó que debía alistarse para sus invitados, los cuales desconocía; se levantó abruptamente de la cama aun con el fastidioso dolor que la quemaba por dentro; empezó a caminar lentamente y recogió con su mano derecha el vestido que le habían preparado para aquella visita. Entro al baño con el vestido en manos, donde se ducho y al final sin más se vistió; una vez que salió se dirigió al tocador donde se miró brevemente su rostro demacrado, sus ojos estaban rojos por las cientos de lágrimas que había estado aguantando, su cabello estaba mojado más y enmarañado de lo normal. Abrió uno de los cajones y se encontró con un sin fin de maquillaje y sin pensarlo dos veces opto por uno suave que le ayudase a ocultar todo lo malo de su rostro en esos precisos instantes. Tomo su varita, la cual había dejado en el tocador momento antes de meterse al baño, y con un simple hechizo recompuso su cabello el cual quedo ondulado y algo esponjoso, claro lo suficiente para presentarse frente a aquellas personas que llegarían en cualquier minuto y su abuelo. Se levantó de la silla y se dirigió al espejo en el cual pudo admirar con más detenimiento el vestido, bastante elegante y hermoso, que traía puesto; el vestido era sin mangas y se iba en "v" en la parte de atrás dejando ver su espalda y sus hermoso hombros, era negro y esponjoso, relucía gracias a lo brillante de la tela, debajo del escote traía una cinta roja en la cual había una rosa negra de la misma tela del vestido. Paso varios segundos admirándose frente al espejo hasta que escucho como alguien llamaba a su puerta, lo cual la saco de su transe, así sin más se dirigió a abrirle a la persona del otro lado de su puerta. Una vez llego al picaporte de esta, la abrió con rapidez para encontrarse con la persona menos esperada para ella, la misma persona que la había estado avergonzando e insultado frente a todo Hogwarts, la misma persona que le helaba la sangre y aunque no lo admitiese la misma que hacía que su corazón latiese más rápido de lo normal…Draco Malfoy. 


	3. comprension

Capítulo 2-comprendiendote

Los dos jóvenes seguían ahí mirándose fijamente, ninguno había articulado palabra alguna; ambos estaban petrificados, ninguno había esperados ver al otro, bueno el rubio si esperaba ver a la castaña detrás de la puerta más no la joven castaña a él.

-¿Qu…que…que haces aquí Malfoy?-

-No es obvio…mi familia vino de visita-

-no me refería a eso…-dijo la castaña mientras el rubio solo le miraba con cara de incrédulo-me refería al hecho de que estés en mi cuarto-

-técnicamente estoy afuera de él…pero volviendo a lo anterior…tu abuelo me ha mandado a traerte…y a menos que quieras que nos castiguen a los dos será mejor irnos de una vez-

-gracias…pero creo que puedo ir yo sola-

-me temo que eso no podrá ser, me han mandado por ti y no pienso irme sin ti-dijo el rubio mientras la castaña solo le miraba enfurecida; sin más Draco se hiso aun lado de la puerta y se puso en pose para dejarle paso a la castaña-así…que…vámonos-

La castaña solo miraba enfurecida, no deseaba irse con él pero ¿qué otra opción tenia?, dado que si no hacía caso su abuelo la volvería a castigar y no deseaba eso y sobre Draco…ahora que lo pensaba nunca se había puesto a pensar si Draco llegaría a sufrir lo mismo que ella, o tal vez peor.

Salió al pasillo y cerró la puerta tras de sí, mientras más rápido terminara eso menos tiempo soportaría su presencia pensaba la castaña. Empezó a caminar mientras a su lado derecho iba el joven rubio, ninguno había dicho palabra alguno, ambos estaban serios, bueno claro el joven rubio iba con una sonrisa ladeada mientras de vez en cuando dirigía sutiles miradas a la castaña; mientras la joven solo miraba seria al frente, tratando de disimular lo incomoda que se sentía por la actual situación que compartía con el rubio, pues la relación que estos dos compartían no era la más amistosa que digamos.

Pasaron varios segundos o tal vez minutos hasta que por fin llegaron al lugar en que se reunirían con los señores Malfoy y el señor Dankworth.

-¿Por qué tardaron tanto?-pregunto serio el señor Malfoy.

Ambos jóvenes se miraron preocupados, ninguno sabía que responder; si respondían con la verdad seria Hermione quien cargaría con las consecuencias, y ninguno de los dos deseaba eso, aunque uno lo disimulara mejor que otra.

-Señor Malfoy no hay que molestarnos con pequeñeces como esa, mejor vamos a comer que hay otros asuntos que debemos atender-dijo el abuelo de Hermione mientras el señor Malfoy solo asintió con la cabeza mientras empezaba a caminar al lado de su esposa y el abuelo de Hermione, mientras que Hermione y Draco iban por detrás de estos, en dirección al comedor. Caminaron por un par de segundos hasta que llegaron al comedor, donde cada uno se situó en un asiento de aquella mesa rectangular de mármol. La comida transcurrió más tranquila de lo esperado, a no ser por que de vez en cuando Hermione estuvo a punto de salirse de sus casillas por los comentarios de parte del señor Malfoy acerca de sus amigos o de la casa en la que orgullosamente pertenecía.

-Hermione-dijo el señor Dankworth, haciendo que esta fijara su mirada en este-por qué no llevas a Draco a dar una vuelta por la casa-dijo más en tono de aclaración que de pregunta. Hermione solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza mientras se levantaba y le hacía un movimiento con la mano a Draco para que este también se levantara e irse, no sin antes decir "con permiso".

Hermione le había enseñado ya toda la casa, según ella, a Draco; ambos iban exhaustos, pues la casa no era tan pequeña que digamos, habían recorrido desde los establos, donde casi a Draco lo pincha un unicornio, hasta los cuartos, claro no sin antes uno que otro tropiezo de parte de la castaña y de vez en cuando del rubio que, según Hermione, se los tenia bien merecidos.

-Estoy muerta…no puedo más-dijo la castaña mientras se dejaba caer sobre su cama.

-¡JA!...no aguantas…nada…Dankworth-dijo jadeante el rubio mientras de dejaban caer sobre la silla postrada a un lado de la cama.

-Cállate…por lo menos a mí no es a quien casi la pincha un unicornio-dijo la castaña antes de caer en una estruendosa carcajada.

-perdón...-dijo sarcástico el rubio- por lo menos yo no me caí como 20 veces mientras subíamos los escalones a tu habitación- dijo tratando de ahogar varias carcajadas, que advertían con salir sin control alguno gracias a tal espectáculo de la castaña.

Hermione se quedó callada, ya no tenía nada que decir en su contra, por lo cual sin querer se hundió en sus pensamientos. Hace solo un par de semanas el hecho de que ambos estuvieran en tal situación los habría mandado a querer matarse mutuamente…pero en esos momentos no, lo cual extrañaba a la castaña aunque ella sabía que lo más seguro y se debía a hecho de que ahora la joven resultaba ya no ser una despreciable sangre sucia, como solían tacharla los Slytherin, o posiblemente nunca se había dado el tiempo suficiente para conocer Draco y charlar de aquella forma; y ahora que volvía al tema de aquel rubio recordó súbitamente la pregunta que había divagado momentos atrás en su mente ¿acaso sus padres lo trataban igual o peor que como la trato su abuelo? No lo sabía y no pensó un segundo más antes de disponerse a preguntarle si sus suposiciones eran ciertas.

-Malfoy…-dijo la castaña haciendo que el rubio clavara su mirada en ella- me preguntaba…si tu…bueno…-respiro hondo, aquello le había resultado más difícil de lo esperado a la castaña-tus padres ¿te castigan con maldiciones?-dijo haciendo que el rubio se petrificara y bajara su vista entornando los puños, claro esto no pasó desapercibido para Hermione quien rápidamente vio que había cometido un error al querer saciar su curiosidad-lo siento…yo…no debí habértelo preguntado…-pero antes que pudiera proseguir fue callada por Draco.

-Está bien…como sea…hay cosas más importante de las cuales hablar.-

-¿Cómo cuáles?-pregunto incrédula la joven castaña.

-primero que nada yo…bueno…lo siento-dijo el rubio dejando a una castaña bastante impresionada por las palabras del rubio, las cuales para sorpresa mayor eran totalmente sinceras-por todo…sinceramente…-respiro hondo, para sorpresa de la castaña, aunque este no lo llegara a admitir, Draco estaba bastante nervioso al decir aquellas palabras que nunca en su vida hubiera imaginado que saldrían de su boca-bueno…tu… ¿quieres iniciar de nuevo Dankworth?-dijo haciendo que la castaña, para sorpresa del rubio, entornase una sonrisa que solo había entornado para sus mejores amigos Harry y Ronald.

-Claro…pero antes respóndeme otra cosa-dijo la castaña mientras el rubio solo asentía con la cabeza- ¿todas aquellas cosas que nos hiciste a mis amigos y a mi…tu…realmente lo hacías por que querías o por obligación?-dijo fírmeme pero a la vez nerviosa la castaña.

-¿realmente quieres saber?-dijo el rubio mientras la castaña solo asentía con la cabeza-bueno…pero…no puedes decirle a nadie ¿entendido?-dijo el rubio mientras la castaña asentía con la cabeza-siempre fue por obligación…bueno algo así, siempre pensé que si lo hacía recibiría el respeto que me merezco de parte de mi padre, pero…nunca ha sido así; con el tiempo se me ha estado haciendo una costumbre y más si estoy enfadado, pero…yo…realmente siento haberte hecho pasar por tanto-dijo dejando a una Hermione al borde de las lágrimas y bastante sorprendida por lo dicho por este.

-está bien…te perdono-respiro hondo y volteo su mirada a los ojos grises del joven rubio-hola mi nombre en Hermione Jane Dankworth, puedes llamare Hermione, posible ex Gryffindor…ya que mi abuelo planea cambiarme de casa… ¿y tú…?-dijo dejando al rubio sorprendido y tranquilo por lo bien que lo había aceptado.

-me llamo Draco, Draco Malfoy, me puedes llamar Draco, soy el rey de Slytherin y por supuesto el más guapo de todo Hogwarts-dijo ganándose un almohadazo de parte de la castaña quien no paraba de reír ante la autoproclamación de este de ser el "más guapo de todo Hogwarts".

-ni en mis más horribles pesadillas serias el más guapo-dijo burlonamente la castaña.

-cállate, ninguna se resiste a mí-

-como no…entonces les ha de encantar tu enorme ego de hurón oxigenado-dijo tratando de esquivar las almohadas de parte del rubio.

-eso dolió…-dijo el rubio con falso tono de dolor-rata de biblioteca-

-esto no se quedara así Draco-dijo la castaña con falso enojo por las palabras del rubio.

Mientras ambos jóvenes seguían luchando con almohadas, la joven tenía en su mente una solo frase muggle, que para ella encajaba perfectamente con el rubio: _**nunca juzgues un libro por su portada…o en este caso nunca juzgues a Draco por lo que aparenta ser.**_

Había dos chicos parados en un gran prado verde detrás de una casa de madera, uno era pelirrojo y pecoso mientras que el otro era azabache y tenía unos grandes lentes circulares. Ambos miraban hacia adelante, cada uno hundido en sus pensamientos hasta que el pelirrojo decidió que era momento de romper aquél silencio.

-Harry…-dijo sacando de sus pensamientos al azabache-¿has tenido noticias de Herms?-

-no Ron…me temo que no-dijo el azabache con cierto tono melancólico, puesto que su querida amiga, o hermanita, les había prometido enviarles una carta a ambos tan pronto como pudiera, y es que ya habían pasado 4 semanas desde que habían salido y esta no les había enviado tales cartas.

-Harry…no te parece extraño que Hermione no nos allá escrito en tanto tiempo-

-si Ron, pero debe de tener sus razones-

-como sea, en el expreso podremos preguntarle-dijo e pelirrojo dando por terminada la conversación.

-supongo Ron, supongo…-dijo en susurro el azabache.

Y con esto último ambos se quedaron nuevamente hundidos en sus pensamientos; el pelirrojo no pensaba en otra cosa que no fuera en cierta plática con cierta pelirroja mientras que el azabache no paraba de pensar en cierta castaña.

_Hola chicos lamento no haber actualizado pero digamos que mi inspiración está al 1% y realmente me gustaría saber… _

_¿Tomates? ¿Dinamita? ¿Ramo de flores? ¿Popo? ¿Chocolates? _

_Lose extraño…pero necesito saber ya que este capítulo no me ha convencido en su totalidad y siento que le falta algo… ¿ustedes que dicen?...bueno chicos como ya sabrán las vacaciones de semana santa ya llegaron por lo tanto tendré más tiempo para actualizar….¡YEI! _

_Por lo que ven nuestros queridos Harry y Ronald por fin tuvieron su momento de protagonismo, espero que hayan puesto atención a lo último puesto que aquello jugara un papel muy importante en la historia (aparte de una que otra cosilla por ahí). _

_Hasta pronto, CHA-CHAU y que las fuerzas los acompañen. _

**ADELANTO DE PROXIMO CAPÍTULO: **

**Amigos…conversaciones…planes…invitados inesperados y más… **

(Lo siento si el avance no es lo que esperaban, pero como ya lo dije mi inspiración no esta tan alta como muchas otras veces) 


	4. ¿amigos?

Capítulo 3-¿amigos?

El tiempo había pasado demasiado rápido para la joven Hermione, pues ya había pasado aproximadamente dos semanas y media desde la peculiar visita de aquel rubio de ojos mercurio…Draco Malfoy. Se sentía extraña, desde ese día su abuelo se había empezado a comportar de forma extraña con ella, pues casi no se dirigían la palabra y no era para más pues su abuelo ya casi no estaba en la casa, las pocas veces que se veían este la veía de una forma bastante extraña a su parecer, pues su semblante serio por más que lo intentara no lograba mostrarlo tan frio como la primera vez que se vieron.

Ese día se encontraban en la mesa del comedor, cada uno en cada extremo de esta, la cena iba transcurriendo de lo más normal, hasta que su abuelo le dirigió palabra, dándole una noticia bastante inesperada.

-Hermione…-dijo su abuelo haciéndola levantar su vista de su plato para dirigirla hacia el-mañana a primera hora saldré fuera y como sabrás dentro de un par de días volverás a Hogwarts, por lo tanto le he pedido a Draco y a los jóvenes Zabbini, Nott y Parkinson que te acompañen a comprar lo necesario el día de mañana…-dijo su abuelo esperando a reacción de esta.

-está bien…-dijo la castaña antes de que su abuelo la interrumpiera.

-pero…si llegas a toparte con Potter o con cualquiera de los traidores a la sangre de los Weasley no podrás dirigirles la palabra…tanto Draco como los otros estarán encargados de cuidar que ellos no se te acerquen o tu a ellos-

-¿Qué pasa si intentan preguntare por qué estoy con ellos?... ¿qué les respondo?...-

-simplemente no respondas nada y si te empiezan a fastidiar o no dejan de molestarte Draco y los demás se encargaran-dijo su abuelo dando por terminada la plática mientras se levantaba para irse a su despacho.

Hermione estaba nerviosa, sentía como toda su sangre se le helaba de solo pensar en qué pasaría si Harry, Ron o cualquier conocido la viera mañana acompañada de Parkinson, Nott, Zabbini y Draco, pues todos sabían perfectamente que su relación con estos no era tan buena que digamos, aunque con Draco las cosas ya habían cambiado y ahora eran amigos, algo extraño de decir pero era sumamente cierto; en cuanto a los otros no sabían que tan bien o mal la recibirían, aunque Draco era, por así decirlo, su líder no sabía qué opinaban estos individual mente, claro si es que ya lo sabían.

Sin más la joven solo se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a su habitación, donde no haría otra cosa más que descansar y dejarse llevar por Morfeo, ya que en esos momentos no deseaba pensar ni un segundo más en lo que sucedería mañana y mucho menos deseaba pensar en que sucedería una vez que volviese a Hogwarts.

Empezó a sentir como los rayos del sol golpeaban su rostro dándole a entender que era de día; muy pesadamente empezó a abrir de a poco los parpados para al fin encontrarse con su habitación llena de la luz producida por los primeros rayos del sol. Se levantó muy despacio, en cuanto toco el suelo con sus finos pies empezó a caminar en dirección al baño; una vez dentro de este empezó a ducharse para después secarse y por ultimo cambiarse, pues había entrado al baño con las manos cargando las prendas que usaría ese día. En cuanto salió del baño se dirigió a tocador donde se peinó aquel mojado y enmarañado cabello tan peculiar de ella; después de esto se dirigió al espejo donde se admiró un par de segundos; la joven castaña traía puesto unos jeans ajustados blancos, un saco color miel y un par de botines del mismo color que el saco. Después de un par de segundos mirándose en el espejo pudo escuchar como alguien llamaba a su puerta, camino en dirección a esta para encontrarse de tras de esta al pequeño elfo domestico que tanto seguía a su abuelo.

-joven ama, sus invitados están esperándola en el recibidor, Asclepio les ha recibido como se debe joven ama-dijo el elfo llamado Asclepio.

-está bien Asclepio, enseguida bajo-dijo la castaña mientras revisaba que llevase todo con ella, para después junto con el joven elfo partir directo a la sala de espera en donde ya los esperaban un grupo de cuatro jóvenes ya impacientados por la tardanza de estos dos.

Al llegar a la sala de espera la castaña rápidamente vislumbro a los cuatro jóvenes con quienes compartiría aquel día: primeramente fijo su vista en Pansy Parkinson, quien traía puesto unos pantalones negros ajustados, un par de botas negras con tacón y un saco verde; después de esta fijo su vista en el joven Zabbini, quien traía puesto unos pantalones gris oscuro entubados, un par de zapados negros, un suéter negro y debajo de este traía una camisa blanca desabotonada de los primeros dos botones; aun lado del joven moreno se encontraba el joven Nott, quien vestía un pantalón negro, un par de zapatos igualmente negros y un saco gris abotonado solo del primer botón dejando al descubierto una camisa de un tono gris más claro que el del saco; por ultimo fijo su vista en el joven rubio que se encontraba recargado sobre una de las paredes, el joven vestía unos pantalones negros, un par de zapatos y un saco de cuello de tortuga igualmente negros.

-Vaya Dankworth te vez mejor de lo que esperaba-dijo el joven Zabbini a la castaña mientras este le guiñaba un ojo.

-Blaise tiene razón…te vez mejor de lo esperado-dijo la joven Pansy mientras se acercaba a la castaña a quien sin más le tendió una mano-por cierto llámame Pansy, y yo te llamare Hermione-le dijo más en forma de aclaración que en pregunta lo último la joven pelinegra.

-está bien…Par…Pansy-dijo la castaña mientras le tomaba la mano a esta a la vez que el joven moreno se habría de brazos.

-como a ella la llamaras por su nombre a mí dime Blaise…mi querida Hermione-dijo el moreno diciendo lo último en forma seductora mientras se le abalanzaba a la castaña. Mientras aquello ocurría un joven de cabellos castaños oscuros se acercaba al lugar de los hechos para también tenderle la mano a la castaña.

-llámame como te plazca…-dijo a la vez que la castaña también le tomaba la mano.

-está bien Theodore, llámame Hermione- dijo mientras el otro asentía con la cabeza.

Así estuvieron hasta que el joven rubio le dijo que ya era momento de irse, por lo cual sin más los cinco jóvenes se dirigieron a la chimenea donde sin más desaparecieron hacia el callejón Diagon.

Una vez llegaron a aquel lugar, la castaña no pudo evitar sentir como las miradas de todos a su alrededor se clavaban en ella, pero solo las de familias mestizas y las de impuros ya que los sangre pura ya estaban informados de la situación de la castaña. Empezaron a caminar de un lugar a otro, primeramente fueron por los libros necesarios para ese año seguidamente los uniformes ya que a cada uno de ellos les quedaba chico el del año pasado, después por los calderos y un varita para el joven moreno ya que este se le había roto cuan la piso por accidente, al final fueron por un escoba nueva para el rubio. Al final de su recorrido terminaron exhaustos, por lo cual decidieron que sería buena idea ir al caldero chorreante. Una vez allí la castaña no pudo evitar pensar qué la compañía de aquellas serpientes no era tan mala después de todo, a decir verdad nunca pensó que ellos pudieran llegar a ser de esa forma, siempre se los imagino siendo bastante serios y más que arrogantes, pero en esos momentos todo lo que había llegado a pensar de ellos se había esfumado por completo de su mente; aunque le costase admitirlo se sentía como en familia como si fueran amigos desde siempre; inclusive se sentía mejor que cuando está acompañada de Harry o Ronald.

De pronto su mundo dio un giro de 180° grados, y claro no fue la única en notarlo ya que sus demás acompañantes también vieron la razón de aquello y es que pudieron visualizar como un grupo de tres personas entraban al local en que ellos se encontraban, y no era para más su reacción ya que aquellas personas no eran otras más que Gynni, Ronald y el renombrado Harry Potter.

Necesitaba voltearse, pero no podía, estaba paralizada, no sabía que hacer, su cuerpo no le respondía, tenía miedo de lo que pudiese pasar si la veían junto a los que se suponía deberían ser sus peores enemigos…y como si el mundo estuviera en su contra vio como los tres jóvenes posaban sus miradas en ella, cada mirada estaba llena de confusión, asombro y furia.

La pelirroja fue la primera en acercarse a la mesa, seguida del azabache y su hermano, donde se encontraba la castaña y las jóvenes serpientes; una vez frente a ella, la joven pelirroja, trato de decir algo, más no pudo, por lo cual la pelirroja trato de tranquilizarse y hablar.

-Hermione… ¿Qué…qué estás haciendo con…ellos?-

-por qué te metes donde no te incube pobretona-le dijo la pelinegra.

-¡Cállate! Parkinson-le dijo el pelirrojo a Pansy.

-a ella no le hablas así maldita comadreja-dijo el joven moreno levantándose abruptamente de su asiento.

-¡BASTA!...-dijo el azabache interponiéndose entre sus amigos y las serpientes-Hermione…por favor vamos a fuera y hablemos de…esto-dijo ya más tranquilo el azabache mientras le tendía una mano a esta para que lo siguiera a fuera del caldero chorreante.

La castaña miro por unos segundos a Draco, quien igualmente la veía solo que este diciéndole con los ojos que no fuera; la castaña entendía perfectamente que no debía entablar conversación con sus amigos…pero no entendía el porqué de aquello.

-Harry…lo siento pero no puedo…-dijo antes de ser interrumpida por el azabache.

-pero… ¿por qué? Hermione, por favor, además no hemos sabido nada de ti en todo este tiempo, por lo menos ven y hablemos allá afuera…-

-que no entiendes Potter, ella ya te dijo que no, ahora retírate junto a tus amiguitos de la comadreja y su hermana la pobretona Weasley-dijo el rubio.

-cállate Malfoy…a ti nadie te hablo, además este es asunto nuestro no tuyo-

-¡Draco y Harry basta los dos!...-dijo ya histérica la castaña-Harry enserio te pido entiendas que no puedo contigo…-dijo mirando al azabache a los ojos para después postrar su mirada en la del rubio-y en cuanto a ti Draco…después hablaremos de esto…-

-creo que será mejor que nos vayamos-dijo por fin el castaño oscuro de Theodore, mientras se levantaba de su asiento. Mientras tanto los demás con suma pereza solo asintieron con la cabeza, excepto la castaña quien solo se levantó y le dirigió una mirada apenada a sus amigos desde hace ya 5 años. Los cinco jóvenes se levantaron y se dirigieron a la salida para después solo desaparecer entre toda la multitud que segundos antes habían esta presenciado lo sucedido entre ellos.

Mientras tanto en el caldero chorreante un pelirrojo estaba hirviendo de la ira mientras su hermana trataba de calmarlo ya que el azabache solo se mantenía petrificado recordando con su "hermanita" había llamado al rubio.

-Hermione… ¿por qué?-dijo en susurro el azabache.

Iban caminando en total silencio, ninguno había querido decir nada de lo ocurrido momentos atrás en el caldero chorreante. La castaña y el rubio iban adelante, mientras que la pelinegra, el moreno y el castaño oscuro iban unos cuantos pasos por detrás de estos ya que sabían que en cualquier momento la ira tanto del rubio como de la castaña se desataría en cualquier momento y no querían estar cerca cuando aquello sucediese.

-¿Por qué reaccionaste de esa manera Draco?-dijo la castaña

-perdón…-dijo sarcástico el rubio-se supone que tu abuelo nos pidió protegerte, así que de que otra forma hubiera tenido que reaccionar-

-lose…pero aun así pudiste habérmelo dejado a mí, además yo puedo protegerme sola…-

-¿a…sí? No me digas, parecía que te desplomarías en cualquier momento Hermione, además no me iba a quedar solo de espectador…y tú bien sabes lo que pasaría si desobedecía a tu abuelo-

-¿de…qué éstas hablando Draco?-

-crees que no lo note…tenías marcas, apenas visibles en el cuello, de que alguien te había lazado una maldición imperdonable…y creo que sabes a cual me refiero-

La castaña estaba sorprendida, ella había esto pensando que él no las había notado, pero estaba equivocada; Draco tenía razón si el desobedecía tendría que pagar por ello y no con dinero ciertamente…tendría que sufrir lo mismo que ella había sufrido si no es que peor.

La castaña se limitó a no contestar, sabía que el rubio tenía razón y no tenía ganas de seguir discutiendo. Y así siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron al lugar del que se transportarían a la Mansión Dankworth.

Una vez llegaron a la mansión, la pelinegra, el moreno y el castaño oscuro se despidieron del rubio y la castaña. La castaña ya se iba a ir directo a su habitación hasta que sintió como alguien la agarraba del brazo, miro en dirección a la persona que la sostenía del brazo y visualizo al rubio quien solo la miro y después hablo.

-yo…bueno…perdón…por lo de hace rato-le dijo con suma sinceridad el rubio dejando a la castaña más que sorprendida por las palabras de este.

-está bien te perdono, de todas formas tu…bueno…tenías razón-dijo la castaña.

-lose-dijo el rubio embozando una de sus típicas sonrisas ladeadas lo cual hiso que la castaña ahogase una risa.

Antes de que la castaña pudiese responderle al rubio por lo dicho fue interrumpida por el mismo elfo domestico de horas antes…Asclepio, quien le informo a la castaña y al rubio que los solicitaban urgentemente en el comedor. Ambos jóvenes se dirigieron inmediatamente al comedor donde se llevaron la peor de las sorpresas al encontrar ahí a una sola persona en particular, la misma que protagonizaba sus peores pesadillas, la misma que les infundía repulsión y miedo…Lord Voldemort.

HOLA! Lamento la tardanza pero mi creatividad no está al 100% toda vía y bueno… ¿tomates…rosas…popo…chocolates? Que dicen…a mí en lo personal no sé qué pensar de este capítulo jejej.

Bueno sin más que decir me despido con un CHAU-CHAU…y que las fuerzas los acompañen.

**AVANCE DEL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: **

**Conversaciones que dicen más de la cuenta y reencuentros que no traen nada de bueno, solo…dolor. **


	5. Cerberos-aclaraciones

Capítulo 4- Aclaraciones

Se encontraba en su despacho mirando hacia su ventana esperando que aquella lechuza tan esperada llegara volando hacia él. Habían pasado ya un par de semanas desde que esperaba aquella confirmación y no era para más pues necesitaba aquella reunión con urgencia, pues las personas con las que deseaba hablar necesitaban saber qué es lo que pasaría de ahora en adelante, ya que no deseaba que nada arruinara lo que llevaba planeado desde hace ya bastante tiempo, además de que necesitaba aclarar un par de preguntas que no paraban de dar vueltas en su mente. Como si el mundo escuchara sus plegarias puso vislumbrar como una la lechuza tan esperada se acercaba cada vez más a él para al fin dejarle sobre sus manos aquella carta tan esperada.

Querido señor Dankworth:

Lamentamos haberlo hecho esperar tanto por nuestra respuesta, esperamos entienda que en estos días hemos estado más que ocupados por lo tanto nos era imposible enviarle una respuesta.

Lamentamos informarle que el único día que se podrá llevar a acabo nuestra reunión es el día de mañana a las 9:30am.

Esperamos su respuesta de confirmación.

ATT: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore y los profesores Severus Snape y Minerva McGonagall.

Termino de leer la carta y rápidamente saco un pedazo de pergamino y un frasco de tinta para después escribir su respuesta:

Estimados A.P.W. , y :

He de aceptar la oferta, ya que mientras más pronto nos reunamos mejor, el asunto que debemos de tratar es bastante urgente y confidencial por lo tanto nadie se puede enterar de mi visita.

Nos veremos pronto

ATT: Cerberos Dankworth

Una vez terminó de redactar su carta, sin más se la entregó a su elegante lechuza "Hera"; una vez que vio partir a la lechuza en la fría oscuridad de aquella noche húmeda por la lluvia de momentos atrás, se dirigió al comedor de su majestuosa mansión.

Camino por los largos y anchos pasillos de la mansión hasta llegar por fin al gran comedor en donde ya lo esperaba impaciente su joven nieta.

La cena le pareció bastante tranquila a no ser por la pequeña conversación con su nieta sobre los planes del día de mañana por lo cual había decidido retirarse del lugar en cuestión y emprender camino a sus aposentos. Una vez llego a su enorme y elegante habitación no hiso más que solo dejarse llevar a manos de Morfeo.

_Se encontraba en un lugar bastante sombrío, húmedo y deprimente; enfrente de él se encontraban un par de lapidas bastante descuidadas y con una que otra grieta que se lucia en los alrededores de estas. En cada lapida sobresalía un nombre que a él solo lo llenaban de melancolía y dolor...un agonizante y áspero dolor. Miro primeramente a su izquierda, ahí pudo visualizar el nombre de la persona que le había dado una familia…algo que en su niñez le fue arrebatado: _

_**Demetra Hera Dankworth- **_

_**Hija, madre, esposa y una bruja excepcional. Hija de una de las familias Sangre Pura más importantes. **_

_**1928-1968 **___

_Una lágrima se le escapó por su ojo izquierdo; miro a la lápida del otro lado, ahí reposaba el nombre de su amada hija:_

_**Xxxx xxxxxx Dankworth **_

_**Hija, madre y una de las mejores brujas de su generación **_

_** 1960-1979 **___

_De pronto todo a su alrededor pareció desvanecerse hasta solo quedar él y las lapidas, a su alrededor los único que se podía distinguir era una densa niebla, a los pocos momentos su oídos parecían estar a punto de reventar pues de un momento a otro pudo escuchar aquellas voces que tanto extrañaba, solo que estas el lugar de tener aquel tono dulce tenían un tono más mortífero. _

_**¡Si nunca nos hubieras separado nada de esto hubiera pasado! ¡Te odio! Estoy embarazada NO Nunca la dejaste de amar, yo solo fui otra más Nunca pierdas la esperanza **_

Estaba agitado y más que pálido; ya había estado teniendo ese sueño desde hace ya varios años pero nunca se había podido acostumbrar, cada vez más lo podía sentir más real y eso le asustaba. Miro a todas partes hasta que se topó con su reloj, eran las 7:48am. Se levantó de la desecha cama y se dirigió al baño donde sin más se desvistió y tomo una larga ducha; en cuanto salió tomo sus prendas y sin más se cambió y arreglo para la reunión que tendría en tan solo cuarenta minutos exactos. Salió de la habitación y se dirigió directo a la cocina donde sin más tomo lo primero que vio preparado y comió lo más rápido que pudo. Después de haber "almorzado" se dirigió a su despacho donde tomo su portafolio, el cual reviso con una calma digna de una tortuga; minutos después de haber revisado lo necesario volvió a revisar el reloj, esta vez eran las 9:28, tomo los polvos "flu" y sin más los arrojo en la chimenea desapareciendo en ella.

Tenía los ojos cerrados por el polvo a su alrededor, pero abrió de inmediato los parpados a la vez que poso su mirada en el dueño de aquella voz tan calmada que le había llamado segundo antes.

-me alegro de volverte a ver Cerberos-le dijo, el renombrado director de Hogwarts, Dumbledore.

-lo mismo digo Percival…-le dijo Cerberos para luego con la mirada toparse con los dos actuales profesores…Severus Snape y Minerva McGonagall- Severus…Min…McGonagall-dijo mientras los saludaba a ambos.

-Cerberos…-dijo el profesor Snape mientras lo saludaba.

-Cer…Dankworth-dijo la profesora McGonagall.

-bueno…dinos Cerberos cual es aquel asunto tan urgente por el cual nos hemos reunido aquí hoy-dijo Dumbledore.

-bueno…como todos ustedes sabrán hace dieciséis años se me fueron arrebatadas tres de las personas más importantes para mí…-dijo Cerberos antes de ser interrumpido por Severus Snape.

-con todo respeto Cerberos, tengo muchas cosas pendientes, así que mejor ve al punto, que es más que seguro que ninguno de nosotros desea escuchar aquellos acontecimientos que tan bien conocemos-dijo Severus irritado por el camino que llevaba aquel relato.

-como sea…bueno semanas atrás, después de mucho tiempo, he encontrado por fin a mi nieta…-dijo Cerberos mientras todos los demás se asombraban por lo dicho- y como todos ustedes sabrán mi nieta no es otra más que Hermione Jean Greanger, como se le conocía en el mundo muggle.-

Todos los demás presentes solo se miraban entre asombrados y asustados, ya que sabían a la perfección que si ese día llegaba no se harían esperar los problemas.

-entonces ¿Cuál es el punto? De todo esto-dijo McGonagall.

-más bien… ¿que necesitas de nosotros?-dijo Snape

-bueno…primero que nada necesito que en cuanto regrese a Hogwarts le hagan una nueva selección de casa a mi nieta y segundo necesito ver a la profesora de adivinación ya que es la única que estoy seguro tiene las respuestas que necesito-dijo decidido Cerberos.

-¿y…qué pasa si tu nieta vuelve a quedar en Gryffindor? Lo de la selección habría sido en vanó-dijo Minerva.

-claro que no volverá a quedar nuevamente ahí…estas últimas semanas ha estado conviviendo con el hijo de los Malfoy, además de que hoy estará todo el día en el callejon Diagon junto a los hijos de los Malfoy, Parkinson, Nott y Zabbin, por lo cual su punto de vista hacia los sangre pura ya ha de ver cambiado y por si fuera poco ella ya sabe que volver a quedar en esa sucia casa de leones no es una opción-dijo orgulloso Cerberos.

-veo que estás más que empeñado en que cambie su punto de vista-dijo Albus.

-y más que eso Percival-

-entiendo lo de la reelección de casa pero… ¿Por qué necesitas la ayuda de esa chiflada?-dijo con repugnancia Severus.

-necesito respuestas, y lo que necesito saber los incumbe más de lo que se imaginan, porqué si no mal recuerdo ustedes estuvieron envueltos en lo sucedido hace dieciséis años-

Los demás invitados solo se miraron por unos momentos, sabían que él tenía razón e igualmente su curiosidad sobre lo que le esperaba a la joven castaña en un futuro no muy lejano, no dejaría que el fuese el único que supiera lo que ocurriría.

-Cerberos… ¿tanto odio tienes hacia esa persona que no deseas que tu propia nieta herede aquello de él, su propio padre?-le dijo Albus.

-me quito a la única persona que me daba esperanza…como no le tendría odio-

Dicho esto Dumbledore y Severus se marcharon en busca de la profesora de adivinación, dejando a Cerberos y Minerva solos.

-hace mucho que no me llamabas McGonagall-

-las cosas cambiaron Minerva-dijo Cerberos.

-eso me quedo más que claro hace bastante tiempo Cerberos-

-era de esperarse…las cosas no salieron como yo esperaba-dijo mientras miraba fijamente a Minerva

-ya olvídalo, pasó hace bastante tiempo, ahora ya somos dos adultos responsables que deben dejar todo eso atrás-dijo Minerva firmemente mientras trataba de mantenerle la mirada a Cerberos.

-tú sabes perfectamente que yo nunca olvido Mini-

-pues deberías, eso podría lastimarte más de lo inimaginable-

-CALLATE…no digas eso…tú no sabes nada de dolor, tu nunca sufriste-

-¿crees que no se de dolor?, por Merlín Cerberos, no sabes cuánto he sufrido desde aquel día-

.no me hagas reír Minerva…-

-¿por qué lo haría?…ella fue y seguirá siendo una persona importante para mí-

-pues entonces finges muy bien…-dijo Cerberos pero fue interrumpido por la puerta del despacho, la cual se habría dejando ver a los profesores Severus y a la profesora de adivinación al igual que dejaba ver al directo Dumbledore.

Los tres recién llegados se dirigieron al centro del despacho donde sin más se sentaron en el suelo, mientras a su vez Cerberos y Minerva también se sentaban alejados lo más que les fuese posible. Todo estuvo en silencio por unos momentos hasta que la profesora de adivinación termino de preparar lo que usaría, una vez hecho aquello empezó a decir un par de cosas extrañas hasta que esta abrió los ojos como platos, pues lo que acababa de ver no era nada bueno; empezó a relatarles lo visto a los demás presentes, lo cual había dejado en ellos nada de paz pues lo que sucedería no era nada bueno, pues ahora Harry Potter no era el único que corría un inminente peligro. Después de haberse relatado lo que sucedería la pregunta del milenio por parte del señor Dankworth no se hiso esperar a lo que la profesora solo respondió con un no…pero si ella no, es inminente que uno de tus bisnietos lo herede lo cual no había tranquilizado por completo al señor Dankworth.

El tiempo en aquella reunión había pasado demasiado rápido para él, por lo cual había decidido que era hora de irse, pues ya había obtenido respuestas así como ya había aclarado lo que tenía que aclarar. Se despidió de cada uno de los presentes, aunque de "uno" que otro no de la mejor manera; hecho aquello se dirigió a la chimenea del despacho donde volvió a desaparecer con rumbo hacia su mansión.

Una vez llego a su mansión fue recibido por el elfo que siempre estaba ahí junto a él todo el tiempo, Asclepio, este le dijo que había una visita, no muy agradable, en el comedor y que actualmente esta visita se encontraba charlando con su nieta y el hijo de los Malfoy. En cuanto escucho que su "visita" se encontraba charlando con su nieta salió lo más deprisa que pudo hacia el comedor, donde se llevó un susto de muerte, el cual gracias a Merlín pudo ocultar; y no era para más su susto porque en la mesa del comedor se encontraban charlando su nieta, Draco Malfoy y…Voldemort, y por lo que se veía la atmosfera del lugar era bastante pesada, lo cual no significaba nada bueno…

Hola! Bueno he aquí un nuevo capítulo… ¿Qué les pareció?

¿Tomates...rosas…popo…chocolates...bombas nucleare ares…actos terroristas contra mí...ovaciones?

Sé que tal vez me quieran matar por no decirles lo que vio la profesora de adivinación, así como por que no puse el nombre de madre de Hermione y etc… pero en mi defensa solo me resta decir: todo a su tiempo…

Me despido e ustedes con un CHAU-CHAU y un: que las fuerzas los acompañen.

**AVANCE DEL PROXIMO CAPÍTULO: **

**Conversaciones que dicen lo que menos deseamos saber y mucho menos si estas vienen de la persona a la que más odiamos… **


	6. CONSUELO

Capítulo 6-consolacion

Ambos jóvenes se dirigieron inmediatamente al comedor donde se llevaron la peor de las sorpresas al encontrar ahí a una sola persona en particular, la misma que protagonizaba sus peores pesadillas, la misma que les infundía repulsión y miedo…Lord Voldemort.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada en cuanto entraron al comedor, ambos jóvenes estaban aterrados y no era para menos ya que estar ahí justamente enfrente de él no era algo de lo cual se debían alegrar; a menos de que fueran Bellatrix, la maniática tía de Draco, en todo caso eso sería un gran honor.

-jóvenes que bueno que llegan…ya empezaba desesperarme que nadie llegase-dijo Voldemort-ahora…por qué no se sientan, hay mucho que debemos hablar-una vez dijo ambos jóvenes no lo pensaron dos veces antes de sentarse del lado izquierdo de la mesa, uno al lado del otro.

El aire se había puesto cada vez más tenso, ninguno hablaba, los jóvenes se sentían realmente aterrados, aunque lo ocultasen mejor de lo esperado; por otro lado Voldemort disfrutaba del miedo que emanaban las auras de ambos jóvenes, a decir verdad nunca se imaginó en esa situación con la castaña pero…todo podía suceder.

-así que…Hermione ¿no? – dijo Voldemort mientras la castaña asentía con la cabeza a pesar de lo repugnante que le parecía el que él pronunciara su nombre- quien lo diría la mejor amiga de Potter termino siendo una sangre pura bastante importante, y sobre todo ahora es amiga de Malfoy, uno de los enemigos del "niño que vivió"-dijo con tono de burla y repulsión cuando hacía mención a Harry- que… ironías dela vida ¿no?-dijo mirando a la castaña-¿que acaso no piensas responder?-

-he…he…si…por supuesto-dijo Hermione.

-sabes Hermione…ahora que eres una sangre pura nieta de uno de mis mejores mortifagos…ya no puedes seguir confraternizando con el enemigo, por qué si no las consecuencias serán…**lamentables**-dijo Voldemort mientras enfatizaba la última palabra.

La castaña estaba alterada, ella sabía perfectamente que seguir siendo amiga de Harry y Ronald ya no era una opción para ella, pero nunca imagino que sería Voldemort quien se lo recordase, y es que ser nieta e hija de mortifagos traía con sigo sus consecuencias.

-con todo respeto mi Lord…ella ya lo tiene más que claro, además no creo que los Weasley o Potter quieran saber algo más de ella después del numerito que armamos hoy-dijo Draco tratando de parecer lo más sereno y distante posible.

Voldemort solo lo miro por unos instantes, analizando la situación, ya que no era normal que el joven hijo de los Malfoy defendiese a alguien, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que siempre había sido él al que salían defendiendo.

-eso espero…por qué si lo que dices Draco no resulta cierto te puedo asegurar que no saldrás muy bien que digamos de esta-

La castaña estaba confundida, ¿Cómo era posible que Draco la hubiese defendido? No lo sabía ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Otra más sin respuesta, ni siquiera era amigos realmente cercanos, bueno si se habían hecho cercanos estas últimas semana y Draco le había contado aquello sobre por qué los molestaba a ella, a Harry y a Ronald pero…no era suficiente para que la defendiese de esa forma frente a Voldemort ¿o sí? No, no lo era; pero eso no era lo peor y es que ahora le debía lo que había hecho por ella, y ella no era de las personas que gustase deberles a los demás.

Una vez llego a su mansión fue recibido por el elfo que siempre estaba ahí junto a él todo el tiempo, Asclepio, este le dijo que había una visita, no muy agradable, en el comedor y que actualmente esta visita se encontraba charlando con su nieta y el hijo de los Malfoy. En cuanto escucho que su "visita" se encontraba charlando con su nieta salió lo más deprisa que pudo hacia el comedor, donde se llevó un susto de muerte, el cual gracias a Merlín pudo ocultar; y no era para más su susto porque en la mesa del comedor se encontraban charlando su nieta, Draco Malfoy y…Voldemort, y por lo que se veía la atmosfera del lugar era bastante pesada, lo cual no significaba nada bueno…

-mi Lord…pero… ¿a qué debo su honorable visita?-dijo el señor Dankworth, quien se encontraba parado en el marco dela puerta del comedor.

-Cerberos…pasa…y…bueno que no puedo venir a ver a tu nieta y a mi "futura seguidora"-dijo Voldemort enfatizando lo último.

Tanto a la castaña como al rubio se les helaron la sangre, ¿Qué acaso el Lord pensaba unir a sus filas a la castaña? Y si era así ya estaba más que asegurado que para la castaña nada bueno le esperaba, y sobre todo teniendo que era la mejor amiga de Potter.

-por supuesto…-dijo el señor Dankworth.

-Draco, Hermione por qué no se van, Cerberos y yo tenemos asuntos pendientes que tratar-ordeno serio Voldemort.

-Hermione lleva a Draco a tu habitación, y Draco tus padres vendrán más tarde así que sube con mi nieta-ordeno el señor Dankworth mientras Hermione y Draco se levantaban para después salir en dirección hacia la habitación de la castaña.

Ambos jóvenes caminaban por lo largos y angostos pasillos de la mansión. Ninguno había hablado durante todo el camino, ambos estaban realmente conmocionados por lo sucedidos momentos antes en el comedor; ninguno quería hablar del asunto en particular pero ambos sabían que ese momento tendría que llegar y uno de los dos tendría que ser el responsable de aquello.

Siguieron caminando hasta que por fin llegaron a la habitación de la castaña, donde entraron y sin más cada uno se dejó caer en la gran cama de esta. El silencio no si hiso esperar nuevamente ya que ambos lo único que querían era encontrar respuestas en silencio, cada uno en su propia mente.

La castaña estaba totalmente destruida, destrozada desde los más profundo de su ser; aun no podía creer lo que le había escuchado decir a Voldemort momentos atrás, a decir verdad nunca espero ese comportamiento de parte de él, pero eso no importaba ahora, lo único que le importaba era que sus amigos, Ron, Gynni, Nevill…la odiarían por el resto de sus vidas; y ni hablar de Harry el de seguro no la querría volver a ver, la querría muerta y la repudiaría a más no poder… el tan solo pensar aquello le hiso sacar varias lagrimas que de un momento a otro se convirtieron en llanto, un llanto que al principio era inaudible pero después se había convertido en un sonoro llanto incontrolable. De pronto pudo sentir como alguien la agarraba por el hombro haciéndola voltear hacia atrás para encontrarse con Draco, quien solo la veía fijamente hasta que sin pensarlo dos veces, la castaña se abalanzo sobre él, pues en esos momentos lo único que necesitaba era consuelo y, aunque costara creerlo, el único que se lo podía dar en esa situación no era otro que aquel rubio platinado de ojos mercurio.

Draco se había sumido en sus pensamientos; lo único que tenía en mente era ¿por qué demonios había hecho tal tontería? Lo único que había logrado al hacer eso era ponerse en peligro inminente, ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? No estaba seguro, lo único que tenía claro era que deseaba proteger a la castaña cueste lo que cueste pero ¿Por qué? No lo sabía pero eso no le importaba en lo más mínimo…fue brutalmente sacado de sus pensamientos cuando escucho un sollozo proveniente de la joven castaña, lo cual por más loco que pareciera, le había alarmado, así que sin más tomo el hombro de esta, para encontrarse con la chica con los ojos hinchados y llenos de lágrimas; pensó en abrazarla pero justo cuando lo iba a hacer sintió como la joven se aferraba a él cada vez más fuerte, en un principio no respondió hacia tal acto por parte de ella, pero a los pocos segundos igualmente empezó a aferrarse ella hasta que escucho la voz de está hablando después de tanto tiempo en silencio.

-Draco…Harry…Harry me odiara por e…el resto d…de…m…mi vida…e…el…pensara qu…qu…que…soy un…un…una…traidora…-le dijo la castaña intentando no derrumbarse por completo.

El rubio estaba indignado ¿Cómo podía importarle eso? Después de todo lo único que debería importarle en esos momentos era el hecho de lo que le esperaría una vez dentro de las filas del Lord; teniendo eso en cuenta que la odiasen no era tan malo como tener que asesinar cientos de personas inocentes y él lo sabía perfectamente, porqué después de todo el también entraría en sus filas al cumplir los dieciocho años.

-mírame Hermione…mírame a los ojos…-le ordenaba Draco a la castaña; la castaña muy pesadamente se separó de él para mirarlo a los ojos-el que la comadreja o Potter te odien no es tan malo como lo que te esperara una vez que **quien-tu-sabes** te una a su ejército de seguidores…-

La castaña entendía que lo que decía Draco era verdad pero… ¿por qué hacía todo eso por ella?

-Draco… ¿por qué haces todo esto por mí?-le pregunto la castaña, haciendo que el joven rubio entrara en shock.

Draco se puso a pensar si era buena idea decirle lo que había estado meditando momentos atrás, después de todo no era muy creíble que él Draco Malfoy se preocupase por otra persona que no fuese él.

-solo diré…que ahora te considero importante para mí…-dijo aun mirándola a los ojos dejando a una castaña más que sorprendida y ¿feliz? Por lo dicho por el rubio.

-gracias…-le dijo la castaña.

-Hermione…a partir de ahora deberás de empezar a ser más distante y fría con los demás, deberas de comportarte como una Slytherin, deberas de ser astuta ya no más valiente, deberas hacer que los Gryffindor te odien…ya que si **quien-tu-sabes **se entera de que los Gryffindor no te odian así como tus "amiguitos" de Potter y Weasley, tu castigo será pero de lo que te imaginas…-dijo serio Draco.

-comprendo, será difícil pero creo que está bien…pero… ¿por qué nadie puede saber que soy una Dankworth?-

-digamos que a pesar de que tu familia es bastante respetada tiene muchos enemigos, como por ejemplo los traidores a la sangre, que desean la fortuna que tú tienes al igual que desean el respeto que se le tiene a tu familia-

-comprendo…-le dijo la castaña mientras enterraba su rostro en el pecho del rubio-este año en Hogwarts será bastante complicado…-

-me temo que si…-dijo mientras cerraba los ojos.

Así siguieron ambos jóvenes hasta que no pudieron más y terminaron siendo llevados al mundo de los sueños por Morfeo…

Tenía una botella de wizhki de fuego vacía en la mano derecha; hace solo un par de minutos que se había ido el Lord y se sentía frustrado; primero él, después su esposa y su hija y ahora también su nieta, ese era el colmo…ahora su nieta también tendría que unirse a las filas del Lord y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Muy en el fondo sabía que no debió de haber ido a buscar a su nieta pero por otro lado, por alguna extraña razón, sabía que el haberla ido a buscar no había sido tan malo, ya que de alguna forma sentía que había contribuido a algo…pero… ¿a qué? Súbitamente fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando escucho llegar a Asclepio a su despacho.

-amo…la joven ama y el joven Malfoy se han quedado dormidos en los aposentos de la joven ama, Asclepio los ha tapado con una cobija y los señores Malfoy han llegado, Asclepio los ha hecho pasar a la biblioteca-

-enseguida voy, atiéndelos y si te preguntan por Draco no digas nada-dijo el señor Dankworth mientras se arreglaba el traje y dejaba la botella en su escritorio-tal parece no será tan difícil como pensamos que sería…-dijo para sí mismo una vez que el elfo domestico había salido del despacho de este.

¡Hola! Cómo están?¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?

Lo más probable y es que me quieran matar por lo de Hermione…pero era necesario para la trama…créanme me lo agradecerán luego… (Si no es que me matan antes…buajajajaaj)

¿Qué les pareció la escenita de Draco y Herms…? (ojo ellos no han admitido amarse o algo por el estilo) (pero no falta mucho xD) bueno chicos hasta aquí nos vemos pronto y que…LAS FUERZAS LOS ACOMPAÑEN.

**AVANCE DEL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:**

**(no pondré por que no se me ocurre nada) buajajajjajjajaj (la autora siente como cientos de tomates empiezan a golpearla) **


	7. TRAIDORA

Capítulo 7-traidora

Se encontraba en el comedor de su mansión, su abuelo se encontraba al frente de la gran mesa mientras que ella se encontraba del lado izquierdo de esta. El desayuno transcurría de lo más silencioso posible, ni su abuelo ni ella habían dicho palabra alguna; esa comida sería la última de la castaña en la mansión Dankworth, pues dentro de un par de minutos estaría de camino, junto a su abuelo, a la estación King Cross al andén 9¾.

-apresúrate con tu desayuno a menos de que desees perderte el expreso- le dijo su abuelo, mientras que ella solo asentía con la cabeza-¿Qué no planeas responder?-

-entiendo…-fue lo único que dijo la castaña antes de que se volviesen a hundir en un incómodo silencio.

Ya el desayuno había terminado, ahora se encontraba en la puerta del despacho de su abuelo esperando a que este se dignara a abrirle. Ya faltaban veinte minutos para que el expreso saliese de la estación, no quería llegar tarde, aunque pudieran llegar halla por medio de los polvos "flu" en menos de un minuto eso no le quitaba el que ya era tarde y debían de apresurarse.

Pasaron varios segundos más hasta que escucho como la puerta del despacho se abría dejándole paso hacia el interior de esta. Empezó a caminar lentamente hasta que se encontró adentro, donde su abuelo ya la esperaba impaciente en la chimenea. Una vez llego a la chimenea, se postro a un lado de su abuelo y sin más ambos lanzaron los polvos con rumbo hacia la tan concurrida estación

Llego al andén 9¾ junto a su abuelo, pudo sentir como algunas miradas se posaban en ella y en su "acompañante", lo cual no fue nada agradable. Junto a su abuelo empezaron a caminar por el gran anden hasta que pudo vislumbrar bastante cerca dos pares de cabelleras pelirrojas _los gemelos Weasley… _pensó la joven castaña mientras trataba de apartarse lo más posible de aquellas cabelleras. Empezó a caminar cada vez más rápido, tanto que no se había dado cuenta de que había dejado a su abuelo metros atrás de ella. No paro en ningún instante su caminar, quería alejarse de ahí lo más pronto posible, pero en el intento de escapar no se había dado cuenta de que se encontraba a solo unos cuantos pasos de chocar con cierta rubia.

Camino y camino, no pararía por ningún motivo hasta que sintió como choco con alguien de una gran cabellera rubia, bastante alborotada.

-ha…lo…lo siento…yo…yo no me fije…-dijo la castaña aun sin ver con quien había chocado.

-está bien…no te tienes que disculpar…-le dijo una suave y calmada voz que al instante reconoció como la de su joven amiga Luna Lovengodd.

-Luna…-dijo la castaña con cierto aire de sorpresa y melancolía, después de todo ya no volvería a ver a la rubia, pues lo más seguro y la joven ya no la querría volver a ver en cuanto fuera seleccionada para Slytherin.

-¿por qué estás tan triste?-le pregunto la rubia.

-no…solo…olvídalo-dijo la castaña para después hundirse en un abrazo junto a su joven amiga rubia-Luna…perdón…perdona…perdóname…-dijo la castaña en un susurro para la rubia.

-pero…no tengo nada que perdonarte, tú no me has hecho nada…-

-aun no…-dijo la castaña antes de escuchar como una voz llamaba a la rubia…

-Luna…Luna…gracias por prestarme tu lib…-pero no pudo terminar el joven por qué fue interrumpido por la voz de la castaña.

-¿Theodore...?-pregunto la castña mientras se daba la vuelta para poder vislumbrar a un joven alto, flaco, de tez blanca y de cabellos castaños oscuros.

-¿Hermione…? ¿Qué haces aquí? Tu abuelo y Draco te están buscando…-dijo el castaño mientras la joven abría los ojos como platos, pues se había olvidado por completo de su abuelo-vámonos…de todas formas yo también voy a donde esta Draco y los demás…-le dijo mientras se despedía de la rubia-nos vemos luego Lu…Lovengodd…-

-nos vemos Theodore Nott…-dijo la rubia-Hermione…-dijo la rubia mientras se iba hacia otro lado con sus habituales saltitos.

-será mejor que tu abuelo no se entere de donde estabas…-dijo el castaño mientras empezaba a caminar en dirección hacia donde se encontraban un sus amigos, los señores Malfoy y el abuelo de la joven.

-¿Dónde estabas?-le pregunto su abuelo.

-me perdí entre tanta gente…-

-el expreso esta por partir, será mejor que lo aborden…-dijo el señor Malfoy mientras se despedía de su hijo y los demás jóvenes.

-adiós y ya sabes…debes de entrar en Slytherin-le dijo su abuelo antes de entrar en el expreso que ya se encontraba a solo segundos de partir.

Una vez adentro los primero que hicieron fue buscar un comportamiento, lo cual tardo un poco más de lo esperado ya que la mayor parte ya estaban ocupados. Cuando por fin habían encontraron uno cada uno se situó en un lugar de este. Pansy se encontraba "charlando" con Blaise, aunque más que una charla parecía una discusión; Theo se encontraba leyendo mientras en su mente no dejaba de repetir un solo nombre _LUNA_ ; Hermione se encontraba con la cabeza recostada en el hombro de Draco, pues estos dos se había vuelto realmente cercanos después de lo sucedido momentos después de la visita de Voldemort; y el joven rubio, hundido en sus pensamientos, miraba hacia el paisaje que se mostraba en la ventana del compartimiento.

Ya habían pasado un par de horas hasta que se les fue avisado que en un par de minutos llegarían a Hogwarts, por lo cual todos se fueron a poner el uniforme de Slytherin, excepto Hermione que se puso uno gris y sin el escudo de su casa correspondiente. Una vez terminaron de cambiarse todos los jóvenes solo esperaron hasta la llegada al gran castillo, lo cual no tardo mucho, ya que en menos de 10 minutos ya se encontraban bajando del enorme expreso.

Una vez que todos estuvieron ya fuera del expreso, los de primer año fueron llevados por Hadrig hacia las lanchas; mientras los de años superiores se dirigieron a las carrozas.

Después de un largo viaje en las carrozas sin más por fin llegaron al imponente castillo de Hogwarts.

Estaba nerviosa, sentía como se le helaba la sangra cada vez más; cada segundo que pasaba la alteraba a más no poder; sabía que su mundo de derribaría en cualquier momento, y todo gracias a su estúpido abuelo, pero en esos momentos debía de tratar de mantener la calma, en menos de un par de segundos ya estarían dentro de Hogwarts y ahí tendría que calmarse por completo.

Al pasar unos cuantos segundos se encontraba ya entrando a Hogwarts y eso le halaba la sangre pero gracias a Merlín, Draco se acercó a ella y le susurro _todo estará bien, yo estoy aquí, así que nada malo te pasara_ de alguna forma las palabras del rubio la calmaron por lo cual sin más con una rápida mirada, en el gran silencio acogedor que les rodeaba, le dio las gracias, aunque sabía que el rubio se merecía otro tipo de agradecimiento ya que después de todo él había estado haciendo más de lo inimaginable por ella.

Prontamente llegaron a las puertas del gran comedor donde se paró en seco, ya que pudo sentir la gran mano de Hadrig en su hombro.

-la profesora McGonagall desea verte, sígueme-le dijo mientras la guiaba hacia el lugar en donde se encontraba la profesora.

Una vez llegaron donde la profesora, Hadrig solo se recargo en una de las paredes del pasillo, mientras la profesora se dirigía a ella.

-Gran…Dankworth, como sabrás hoy será tu reelección de casa…por lo tanto tendrás que esperar detrás de la puerta del Gran Comedor hasta que escuches tu nombre…y no te preocupes no diré tu apellido, ¿alguna pregunta?-

-¿todos los profesores saben de…bueno mi apellido y linaje?-

-por supuesto que sí, todos los profesores están al tanto…por lo tanto si no hay más preguntas será mejor volver-le dijo la profesora mientras se ponía en marcha al Gran Comedor al igual que Hadrig.

-Hadrig espera-le dijo la castaña al guardabosque.

-¿Qué paso Hermione?-le pregunto el sonriente Hadrig.

-sobre mi linaje y bueno mi apellido…no le digas a los chicos, por favor…-le suplico la castaña.

-claro que no les diré, después de todo me imagino que no deseas que lo sepan por una buena razón…-le dijo regalándole una gran sonrisa, así ambos retornaron su caminar hacia el Gran Comedor.

Una vez llegaron a la entrada, estuvieron ahí un largo rato mientras la selección de los niños de primero se llevaba a acabo. Una vez termino la selección pudo escuchar como la profesora la nombraba, por lo cual entro al Gran comedor acompañada de Hadrig. Una vez entro pudo vislumbrar las miradas confusas y sorprendidas de las casa de los tejones, águilas y sobretodo leones, su ex casa; pero hubo tres en especial que le habían llamado la atención, pues cierto azabache, pelirrojo y pelirroja la miraban con el ceño fruncido, a excepción del azabache que solo la veía confundido y triste ya que ninguno sabia el porqué de la reelección de la castaña.

Siguió caminando hasta que llego donde el sombrero seleccionador, quien una vez que se postro en ella no se hiso esperar una gran carcajada de parte de este.

-valla…valla, pero ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Tal parece que el destino nos ha vuelto a juntar ¿o…no? señorita Granger o más bien Dankworth-le dijo e sombrero.

-usted también sabe mi apellido- le dijo la castaña mientras el sombrero volvía a soltar otra estruendosa carcajada.

-por supuesto ¿qué esperabas?...pero mejor vamos al grano ¿te parece?...-le dijo mientras ella asentía con la cabeza-bueno a decir verdad me parece que has cambiado bastante tu forma de pensar hacía, los que según tú, repugnabas…así que dime querida ¿odias a los Slytherin?-

-no…ya no, ellos…no son lo que realmente aparentan-

-sabias palabras jovencita…lo cual me pone en duda…sobre si aún sigues siendo una leona de mente y alma, después de todo tu mente ya se está transformando en la de una digna serpiente mientras que tu corazón sigue siendo un fiel león; lo cual me deja en duda sobre cuál de las dos casas es digna de ti, así que dime… ¿tú que dices?-

No sabía que responder; debía de quedar en Slytherin a toda costa o sino no quería ni imaginarse lo que le esperaría; no podía decir que "no sabía" o algo por el estilo después de todo no podía asegurar en que casa estaría, ya que después de lo que le dijo el sombrero era bastante difícil saber que casa le asignaría…lo cual solo le dejaba una opción…hablar con la verdad.

-yo…no puedo estar más en Gryffindor, aunque me cueste decirlo, necesito quedar en Slytherin y que los de mi casa me odien…-dijo la castaña.

-hum…con que es eso… ¿estas segura de que deseas que los de Gryffindor te odien?-

-prefiero que me odien por esto…-

-está bien conste que tú misma lo dijiste… por lo cual supongo que ayudare así que prepárate por las miradas de odio… -le dijo el sombreo mientras pensaba en diría para que aquello sucediera-¡ho! Lo tengo… ¿QUÉ….? QUE GRYFFINDOR YA NO ES DIGNO DE TI…ESO ERA TODO LO QUE NECESITABA ESCUCHAR DE TÍ…¡ERES TODA UNA…SLYTHERIN!...me debes una jovencita-le dijo esto último en un susurro.

Se bajó de la silla y a paso lento se dirigió a la mesa de las serpientes. A cada paso podía sentir las miradas de furia y desprecio que le mandaban los de su ex casa, se sentía terriblemente mal como si en cualquier momento se fuese a derrumbar en ese mismo lugar. Cada mirada que le dirigían la sentía como si fuese una daga enterrándose en cada vez más fuerte en su cuerpo y esa sensación no era algo que le agradase en cambio era algo sumamente terrible que sabía muy bien que no se iría pronto.

Seguía caminando a paso lento y hundida en sus pensamientos que cuando se dio cuenta era jalada por una persona hasta que toco, con su trasero, una superficie de madera que para su suerte no era nada más ni nada menos que el de uno de los asientos de la masa de Slytherin. Miro a su derecha y pudo ver a Pansy quien le dirigía una sonrisa, que por muy irreal que fuese, era sincera; miro al frente y vislumbro a los jóvenes Blaise y Theodore quienes igualmente le dirigían una sonrisa igual de sincera que la de Pansy, por ultimo miro a su izquierda donde se encontró con el rostro de Draco quien la miraba fijamente y sin querer la castaña también hiso lo mismo adentrándose cada vez más y más en aquellos ojos mercurios tan profundos…pero…lo volvió a sentir…otra daga más que se le enterraba con más fuerza que la otras…y no solo era una sino más bien tres; con toda la pesadez del mundo aparto su vista de los ojos de Draco y la dirigió hacia los tres dueños de aquellas miradas…y los vio…Ron la miraba con una furia indescriptible y a la vez con decepción mientras apretaba su tenedor contra la mesa, con tal fuerza que al tenedor solo le faltaban un par de momentos antes de doblarse más y terminar rompiendo a la mitad; Gynni la miraba con el ceño fruncido y lleno de odio y confusión a la vez que con una de sus manos apretaba con bastante fuerza su copa ya vacía; mientras tanto Harry solo la miraba lleno de decepción, nostalgia y confusión ya que nunca se había imagino aquello de la persona a quien consideraba su "hermanita". Se sentía peor de lo que ya estaba, pero no podía dejar que viesen lo que sentía en esos momentos, porque si lo hacia lo arruinaría todo y todo lo que Draco había hecho por ella se iría al caño…debía de afrontarlo…por más que doliese…ya no era la misma…ya no era una leona…las cosas habían dado un rumbo diferente…ahora…para sus amigos y…compañeros…ella…era…una…vil y asquerosa…**TRAIDORA. **

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿flores…bobas nucleares…chocolates…popo? Apuesto a que me enviaran las bombas si no es que dinamita buajajajjaja **

**(Créame que lo siento mucho, pero era realmente necesario para la trama) (Soy tan mala…) **

**Sin más que decir se despide su autora psicópata, masoquista, etc…favorita CHAU-CHAU que las fuerzas los acompañen. **

**AVANCE DEL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: **

**(No sé qué poner…solo les diré que…nunca hay que meternos con lo que le pertenece a Draco…en este caso "su" castaña ) **


	8. -nadie toca lo que me pertenece-

Capítulo 8-Serpientes vs Leones

La cena transcurría en susurros con comentarios no muy halagadores hacia la castaña; los tejones estaban sumamente decepcionados de Hermione, después de todo hasta el día de hoy había sido una fiel leona que siempre veía por el bien de los demás; las águilas no comprendían el comportamiento de Hermione, algo dentro de ellos les decía que aquel comportamiento de parte de ella tenía una razón en particular y cierta rubia compartía el mismo pensamiento qué sus jóvenes compañeros de casa; y en la casa de los leones la casa era un completo caos, todo mundo estaba sumamente confundido, los rumores falsos no se hicieron esperar así como el odio y repugnancia hacia la castaña; todo mundo afirmaba, con excepción de un azabache, que la castaña solo había utilizado a Harry para sacarle información para un día traicionarlos y así con la información obtenida darle la ventaja a Voldemort…pero…para Harry aquellas posibilidad era completamente errónea, él no quería pensar que su "hermanita" lo había estado utilizando…no, no lo aceptaría jamás hasta que lo llegase a escuchar de ella…y solo ella…Hermione.

En cuanto se levantaron de sus asientos para ir por fin a su sala común, pudieron sentir las mil y un miradas de odio dirigidas a la castaña, trataron de no hacerles caso pero no funciono, porqué aunque la castaña no lo admitiese aquello le fastidiaba y eso ellos lo entendían por lo cual solo se limitaban a amenazar con la mirada a aquellos que osasen mirarla de aquella forma.

Iban caminando por el largo pasillo hasta su sala común, Pansy y Blaise trataban de animar a la castaña con un sin fin de comentarios absurdos e ideas desquiciadas de cómo se vengarían de aquellas personas que osasen meterse con ella, después de todo la castaña ya se había convertido en una más de su peculiar familia. Mientras tanto Theodore y Draco se mantenían callados, claro de vez en cuando interrumpían en la animada conversación de sus amigos, pues abecés la ideas de estos eran demasiado absurdas o pasadas de la raya, aunque no les molestaría que intentasen alguna de aquellas ideas en la cara rajada de Potter o en la comadreja y su hermanita.

Por fin habían llegado a su sala común, donde algo sumamente inimaginable sucedió para la castaña, pues en cuanto llegaron todos los estudiantes que se encontraban en la sala empezaron a aventarle flores a la joven así como también mostraban, con orgullo, una gran lona que decía:

BIENVENIDA A SLYTHERIN HERMIONE JANE DANKWORTH, NUESTRA NUEVA PRINCESA.

Estaban bastantes contentos por la reacción de la castaña, después de todo era justo lo que esperaban de ella pues a decir verdad la castaña estaba en shock después de todo ellos sabían perfectamente que la castaña nunca se imaginaria nada como eso de parte de ellos siendo la actitud que normalmente mostraban a los demás.

Después de no menos un par de segundos pudieron sentir la mirada de la castaña sobre ellos; la joven los miraba sorprendida y agradecida algo que ellos esperaban de ella, pero lo que los tomo desprevenidos fue el hecho de que se lanzase sobre ellos en un gran abrazo, uno que realmente no olvidarían sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que la joven no dejaba de derramar lágrimas de felicidad al igual que la pelinegra, ya que la joven Parkinson por primera vez sentía ese sentimiento de paz y felicidad.

-¿us…ust…ustedes hicieron esto?-dijo la joven castaña mientras se separaba del abrazo a la vez que contenía las lágrimas de felicidad que le causaba aquel detalle de parte de ellos.

-para qué preguntas algo que es más que obvio "Granger"-le dijo Draco siendo sarcástico en lo último-párese que me equivoque al pensar que eras la bruja más lista de Hogwarts…-pero al momento en que iba a terminar de hablar Hermione lo golpeo en el hombro despacio, pues la castaña no quería hacerle ningún daño al rubio-auch…eso SI que dolió…-dijo tratando de simular dolor.

Después de eso los cinco jóvenes junto a los demás habitantes de la casa de Slytherin festejaron la llegada de su nueva integrante, que en cuestión de segundos, ya se había convertido en la nueva princesa de Slytherin, según sus compañeros de casa e igualmente los cuatros jóvenes que ahora eran la nueva familia de la castaña.

Al día siguiente la castaña se encontraba levantándose de la cama aun media dormida, pues anoche se habían quedado despiertos hasta tarde platicando cualquier trivialidad que se les viniera de repente.

Se iba levantando muy pesadamente, por un corto momento pensó en levantar a "sus compañeras" de habitación pero recordó que ahora era una Slytherin por lo cual ahora tenía una habitación propia. Al recordar aquello la castaña súbitamente miro a su reloj, el cual estaba en su mesita de noche al lado de su cama, y comprobó que eran las 7:15am, según ella bastante tarde ya que el almuerzo se servía a las 8:00am por lo cual rápidamente se metió a duchar lo más rápido que pudo. Una vez afuera la castaña lo primero que hiso fue buscar su uniforme, al no encontrarlo se desesperó, no podía recordar donde los había puesto y… a todo eso… ¿si se lo habían entregado la noche anterior? No lo sabía y eso le preocupaba y a la vez la desesperaba y… ¿ahora qué demonios aria?, pero gracias a Merlín la respuesta llego como un rayo, pues de pronto pudo escuchar como tocaban a su puerta por lo cual sin más corrió hasta ella…pero…al momento de abrir la puerta sus ojos se abrieron como platos pues cierto rubio se encontraba detrás de esta con el uniforme de la castaña en manos.

-¿Qué…qué…qué haces con mi uniforme Draco?-le pregunto la castaña.

-buenos días a ti también Hermione…-dijo sarcásticamente el rubio a la vez que arqueaba una ceja-Pansy me ha pedido que te lo traiga…-dijo mientras se habría paso hasta adentrarse a la habitación de la castaña.

-¿Por qué no me lo pudo traer ella?...-dijo la castaña recordando súbitamente que ahora el rubio estaba en "su" habitación con ella solamente vestida con una bata-pero…que… ¡¿Draco por qué diablos te has metido en mi habitación?!...-

-por Merlín…no grites Hermione que me vas a dejar sordo…-dijo burlonamente el rubio-sobre lo de Pansy yo no sé absolutamente nada, está actuando muy extraña estos días, lo único que me dijo fue Draco…te estoy haciendo un fa…- pero no termino de hablar el rubio ya que súbitamente supuso a que se refería la pelinegra.

-¿un f…?-pregunto la castaña pero no pudo terminar puesto que noto como el rubio se le acercaba a paso lento, como un cazador a su presa.

El rubio empezó a caminar sigilosamente hacia la castaña. Había comprendido a que se refería la pelinegra con aquello de "hacerle un favor", y como no, no pensaba desaprovechar la oportunidad frente a él. Sabía que debía resistirse a ir más allá de un beso o una caricia ya que ese momento no era el adecuado para hacer "otras cosillas" con la castaña, después de todo aun no sabía los sentimientos de la castaña hacia él, y por muy extraño que pareciera de parte de él, no haría con la castaña nada de "esas cosas" a menos que ella lo quisiera. Rápidamente en menos de un segundo ya se encontraba a solo unos centímetros de rozar los labios de castaña. Ya no podía resistir ni un segundo más estar por mucho más tiempo en aquella posición y sin más se acercó cada vez más a los labios de esta hasta que por fin sus labios se rozaron, lo cual no duro mucho ya que en menos de un segundo ya se encontraban uniéndose en uno solo, ya que cada vez más el beso entre ellos se alejaba de lo dulce y casto y se acercaba cada vez más a lo apasionado; por lo cual sus lenguas ahora dentro de la boca de la castaña se encontraban danzando, primero topemente por la inexperiencia de la castaña pero pronto el rubio logro tomar el mando de la situación haciendo que la lengua de la castaña lograse moverse, ahora, más ágilmente.

Así estuvieron durante un largo rato más sumidos en aquel beso que en un inicio fue tan puro como el agua más cristalina pero después se volvió algo más fuerte, sentimental pero sobre todo…apasionado, pero como todo buen inicio todo tiene que tener un fin; así fue como Draco y Hermione se fueron separando lentamente hasta volver a quedar a solo un par de centímetros separados.

-Eres mía nunca olvides eso…Hermione-dijo el rubio con su característica sonrisa ladeada a la vez que se retiraba la habitación de la castaña.

La castaña solo quedo paralizada en el mismo lugar donde momentos antes el rubio la había sorprendido con aquel beso tan inesperado y a la vez de alguna forma inexplicablemente…**mágico**…pero… ¿por qué lo había hecho?... ¿por qué demonios no lo paro? ¿Cómo es posible que le haya gustado? Pero por sobre todo ¿Por qué rayos le dijo eres mía…? Qué acaso la veía como un trofeo o algo parecido, no lo sabía, pero aun así por mucho que le costara admitirlo se había puesto sumamente ¿feliz? Por lo dicho por el rubio, cosa que nunca imagino.

El día había transcurrido no muy bien que digamos pues las miradas de odio, aborrecimiento y repugnancia hacia la castaña no se hicieron esperar así como también los insultos tampoco , cosa que no salió desapercibida para los jóvenes de Slytherin pues ellos contraatacaron ya sea por medio de miradas asesinas, hechizos o simplemente insultos.

Los rumores iban de un lado a otro, cada uno más absurdo que el anterior, pero todos erróneos. Los demás alumnos que no insultaban a la castaña haciéndose los valientes se la pasaban inventando rumores incoherentes acerca del porqué del repentino cambio de la castaña; estos rumores no habían tardado en llegar a oídos de Gynni, Ron, Nevill y Harry; claro que como tanto Ron y Gynni estaban cegados por el odio llegaron a creer la mayoría de estos o si no también participaban en la invención de uno que otro en venganza de la castaña a la que ahora consideraban una traidora. Por su parte Harry y Nevill no creían en aquellos absurdos rumores pero eso no evito que participaran en la invención de un rumor, claro que fue indirectamente su participación, ya que un día los dos chicos estaban en su sala común planteando las posibilidades de que Hermione estuviera bajo la maldición imperio o que estuviera bajo amenaza, platica que no salió desapercibida para un grupo de alumnos de su misma casa que inmediatamente difundieron las sospechas de ambos chicos las cuales cada vez que iban siendo contadas iban cambiando en algún aspecto en particular, pero lo que los alumnos no sabían era que cada rumor como las sospechas de Harry y Nevill eran erróneas, no completamente ya que en parte Voldemort si había amenazado a la castaña o…algo así.

Las cuatro jóvenes de Slytherin iban caminando por los pasillos de Hogwarts en dirección hacia su sala común, pues las clases ya habían terminado y por lo tanto irían a su casa a dejar sus cosas para después irse a comer.

Las jóvenes venían hablando de lo primero que se les viniera a la cabeza, cada conversación más animada que la otra tanto que no se habían dado cuenta que estaban a solo escasos pasos de chocar con Gynni, Ron, Harry y Nevill quienes también venían absortos en su conversación.

-fíjate por donde caminas maldita comadreja…-dijo Pansy cuando sintió el impacto de choque.

-¿a quién le dices comadreja estúpida descerebrada?- dijo Ron,

-a quien más que a ti león de pacotilla…-dijo Daphne Grenngras.

-cállate idiota malcriada a ti nadie te pregunto nada…-dijo una furiosa Gynni.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle de esa manera a mi hermana pobretona de mierda?!- le grito Astoria a la pelirroja.

-¡CÁLLATE maldita hija de mortifagos!-grito Ron.

Eso había sido el colmo para la castaña, lo dicho por Ron, la había lastimado…ella era hija de una mortifaga al igual que Astoria por lo cual entendía lo que debería de estar sintiendo en ese preciso instante así que sin más enfrento a Ron.

-¡Ronald Billius Weasley! Nunca más vuelvas a hablarle de esa forma a Astoria o si no me atreveré a lanzarte un Avada Kedavra…-grito la castaña ya furiosa por lo dicho por el pelirrojo.

-Hermione… ¿por qué dices eso? Ron es tu amigo al igual que nosotros…-dijo Harry.

-ya no…lo nuestro quedo en el pasado-dijo lo más fríamente que pudo Hermione.

-infeliz…como te atreves….eres una rata traicionera como el maldito de Pettigrew…-dijo Ron.

-creí que eras mi amiga, pero ahora veo que no, espero que te pudras y te vayas al infierno con los infelices de tus "amiguitos" mortifagos…-dijo Gynni.

La castaña estaba furiosa, irritada y sobretodo colmada con sus ex amigos…a partir de ese momento para ella aquellos a lo que había llamado "hermanos" "amigos" estaban muertos para ella. En menos de un segundo la castaña había impactado, con una fuerza enorme, en uno de los cachetes de la pelirroja.

-Herms…-dijo por fin Nevill.

-nunca me gusto ese maldito apodo-dijo la castaña antes de ver y sentir como una mano impactaba en su cachete con la misma fuerza que ella había utilizado.

-nunca vuelvas a dañar a mi Hermana maldita **serpiente rastrera…-**dijo Ron mientras alejaba su mano del cachete de la castaña, dejando ver una gran marca roja en la joven.

Hermione empezó a caminar a paso rápido a su sala común pero antes de poder desaparecer de la vista de ellos dijo.

-Weasleys, Potter y Longbottom…considérense muertos para mí…-dijo antes de retomar su camino a la vez que aguantaba un rio de lágrimas por la frustración que sentía.

Las hermanas Grenngras empezaron a seguir a la castaña mientras que la joven Pansy se había quedado con los leones para tomar venganza.

-expeliarmus…apunto con su varita a los cuatro jóvenes que en menos de un segundo salieron volando hasta chocar muy dolorosamente contra el piso del pasillo-son afortunados de que no les haya lanzado un crucio, pero para la próxima no tendrán la misma suerte…-dijo para después salir corriendo a su sala común.

Estaba en su sala común junto a sus dos amigos Blaise y Theo esperando l llegada de sus amigas quienes en su opinión ya habían demorado más de lo esperado.

De pronto pudo visualizar como entro corriendo Hermione, la cual tenia los ojos rojos y algo rojo en el cachete; antes de que hubiese podido ir tras ella llegaron las hermanas Grenngras quienes rápidamente entraron a la habitación de la chica así encerrándose las tres.

-¿Qué esas no eran Hermione, Daphne y Astoria?-pregunto Blaise.

-tal parece…-dijo Theo

De pronto el rubio vio llegar a su amiga pelinegra visiblemente cansada, quien en cuanto llego se dirigió al rubio.

-Draco…ellos…ellos…discusión…gritos…Hermione…cachetada…-trato de decir muy agitada la pelinegra.

-Pansy… ¡¿qué demonio paso?! ¿Por qué Hermione llego con los ojos rojos y una marca roja en el cachete?...-pregunto un muy enojado Draco asustando a los pocos alumnos restantes en la sala común.

-cálmate Draco… ¿Qué no vez como viene de agitada?-le dijo el moreno a lo que Draco solo bufo.

-Draco….ellos insultaron a Astoria y Hermione la defendió pero después la insultaron a ella y…y…bueno Hermione les dijo que los mataría si se metían con nosotros y luego le dio un cachetazo a la pobretona y después el desgraciado le devolvió la cachetada a Hermione en venganza de la pobretona…-dijo la pelinegra dejando confundidos a los tres jóvenes.

-¿Quiénes son ellos?-dijo Theo.

-la comadreja y la pobretona de Weasley, él cara rajada de Potter y el Longbottom.- dijo Pansy ya más calmada.

¿Quién demonios le dio una cachetada a quién?-grito Draco ya desesperado.

-Hermione a la pobretona y luego la comadreja a Hermione…-dijo asustada la pelinegra por la reacción de Draco.

-¡LOS VOY A ASESINAR!...-grito Draco asustando cada vez más a los alumnos ahí presentes en la sala común-¡ustedes! Traigan a todos los de Slytherin en este mismo instante…-ordeno Draco a los alumnos restantes, los cuales salieron corriendo en busca de los otros alumnos de su casa.

-Draco ¿Qué estas tramando?-pregunto Theo.

-enseguida sabrás…- dijo mientras subía las escaleras hasta por fin llegar a un punto en donde todos pudieran verlo.

Las serpientes iban de un lado a otro buscando a los demás alumnos faltantes, unos se habían ido a recorrer el castillo mientras que otros habían ido directamente al Gran comedor.

Los alumnos que iban al Gran comedor a toda prisa, una vez que llegaron abrieron las puertas estrepitosamente alarmando a todo ahí presentes. Los jóvenes hicieron caso omiso a las miradas curiosas de los demás alumnos y se dirigieron directamente a su mesa donde inicio el verdadero alboroto por parte de estos.

-¡Slytherin…Malfoy está furioso nos necesita a todos en la sala común AHORA…tiene que ver con la princesa!-grito un chico de la casa de las serpientes haciendo que todos los alumnos que se encontraban comiendo dejaran de hacerlo y se pusieran en marcha a su sala común, pues si Malfoy estaba furioso no significaba nada bueno.

En cuanto el chico había gritado aquellos todo mundo se había quedado impactado preguntándose ¿qué habría pasado que es tan urgente? Mientras los profesores no intervinieron ya que sabían que aquello tendría que ocurrir y no podrían evitarlo, después de todo la profesora de adivinación había acertado.

Todos los alumnos empezaron a ella legar en manada a la su sala común. Una vez todos estuvieron presentes el rubio empezó a hablar.

-ATENCIÓN a partir de hoy estamos en GUERRA contra los malditos leones de mierda, la razón…los Weasley han insultado y pegado a Hermione y los malnacidos de Potter y Longbottom no hicieron nada para evitar aquello por lo cual deben hacer sufrir a los leones, no me importa las medidas que tomen para molestarlos, insultos, golpizas, hechizos y pociones me vale lo que les hagan solo vena que sufran y paguen por lo que han hecho…-dijo el rubio pero antes de poder continuar fue interrumpido por la castaña que había estado escuchando todo.

-Draco… ¿pero que es todo esto?...-dijo la castaña sorprendida por lo dicho por Draco.

-mi venganza contra tus "ex amiguitos" de los Weasley, Potter y Longbottom, ellos y yo no dejaremos que te vuelvan a tocar ni insultar en su vida…-aclaro Draco-te lo dije no… _todo estará bien, yo estoy aquí, así que nada malo te pasara_ además si no mal recuerdo eres mía y nadie, absolutamente nadie toca lo que me pertenece…-dijo en susurro mientras ponía su típica sonrisa ladeada.

Después de que Draco termino su discurso toda la sala de común de Slytherin se llenó de aplausos y gritos, pues las serpientes no dejarían que tocaran a su princesa, costara lo que costara.

Hola! Cómo están?! (los extrañe tanto...cuanto paso? un año? un siglo?) Lamento no haber actualizado antes, esta vez no tengo excusas para mi retraso (lo único que diré es que me fui a ver la película de "Noé", la nueva película de Emma Watson :3, y realmente sentí tantas emociones cuando vi la película que bueno…apenas me vengo recuperando).

¿Popo, bomba nuclear, ramos de flores, chocolates? Sean sinceros .

Espero les haya gustado el cap y no deseen matarme por lo de la cachetada jeje es que era necesario. Pero en mi defensa les puse el beso y lo de eres mía (no significa que sea novios formales o algo así) bueno sin más que decir… BAZINGA.


	9. Reflexiones de Media Noche

Capítulo 8.5-Reflexiones de media noche

Se encontraba caminando por lo largos pasillos de las mazmorras, ya era pasada la media noche; deseaba salir de ahí lo antes posible, pues aunque ya hubiera avanzado un par de metros desde la entrada a su sala común, aun podía escuchar el ruido de sus compañeros gritando como locos por la noticia de parte de su amigo rubio.

Deseaba estar solo, rodeado de paz y tranquilidad…deseaba alejarse de todos sus problemas y solo relajarse…

En menos de lo que se imaginó ya se encontraba parado enfrente del lago mirando hacia la nada…pero la voz…si esa misma voz…tan dulce…tan alegre y despreocupada…interrumpió sus pensamientos…

-¿es linda no?...-le pregunto aquella persona dueña de esa maravillosa voz.

-¡Luna…! Ha…ha… ¿a qué te refieres?- pregunto ya más clamado.

-a la luz de la luna reflejada en el lago…-le respondió sin más la joven Luna Lovengodd.

El joven no respondió, solo se quedó nuevamente vagando en sus pensamientos, y es que era hasta ese momento en que se había dado cuenta de que la luna se reflejaba en el lago de una maravillosa forma, una forma que de alguna manera lograba relajarlo y maravillarlo.

-Hermione…Jane…Dankworth…suena bien… ¿no es así? Theodore Nott.-

El joven se quedó estupefacto. ¿Cómo era posible que la rubia supiera el linaje de la casta? ¿No se suponía que solo los Slytherin lo sabían? Bueno la rubia era una sangre pura pero...aun así ella era una traidora a la sangre.

-¿Cómo…por qué dices eso?-

-¿Qué acaso no sabías qué Hermione es una Dankworth…?-

-este…bueno…ella…-estaba perdido, la rubia ya sabía del linaje de la castaña pero aun así ¿sería bueno confirmarle que él ya lo sabía?

-mi padre…me lo dijo en uno de sus mensajes escondidos en el diario del "quisquilloso"…dijo que ningún traidor a la sangre sabia al respecto al igual que los hijos de muggles, dijo que solo sabían los de la casa de Slytherin y los profesores…y que…no debía de decirle a nadie.-

-si es así… ¿Cómo sabe tu padre todo eso?...-

-un viejo amigo de mi padre se contactó con él…-fue todo lo que le dijo la rubia.

El no pregunto nada más ya que no quería parecer un completo entrometido por lo cual solo se quedó callado hasta que fue nuevamente interrumpido por la melodiosa voz de la rubia.

-espero que Hermione algún día se dé cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos por tu amigo...-le dijo la rubia a lo cual el solo le dirigió una mirada confundida- ya sabes tu amigo el rubio… ¿Cómo era que se llamaba…? ¿Dragón? ¿Malo?...-

-Draco…Draco Malfoy… ¿te refieres a él?...-

-si a ese mismo…-dijo mirándolo con su típica sonrisa soñadora.

-si…creo que tienes razón…solo espero que el también se le declare de un buena vez…-dijo lo último para sí mismo.

-aun no me respondes…-

-¿sobre qué?...-

-sobra la luna…-

El castaño solo miro por última vez al lago, después de echarle un vistazo rápido miro nuevamente a la rubia de arriba hacia abajo, la cual su sombra se reflejaba en el propio lago. Y entonces se dijo internamente: _es mucho más que eso…es hermosa._

_-_si…sí que lo es…Luna…-

ααααααααααααααααααααααααααααααααααααααααααααααααααααααααααα

¿Qué le estaba pasando al mundo? ¿Acaso había hecho algo realmente malo en su vida pasada que ahora todo se le venía de cabeza? No lo sabía y eso le frustraba.

Aun no podía creer lo dicho por la castaña horas atrás en los pasillos _ considérense muertos para mí…_aun podía escuchar la voz de su amiga…hermana…y…primer amor…resonar en su cabeza. Aun podía ver pasar por sus ojos todo lo sucedido; cada detalle…cada sonido…cada palabra…lo recordaba exactamente como sucedió, aunque deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que aquello nunca hubiese sucedido, deseaba nunca haber escuchado aquellas palabras, nunca a ver visto como la castaña le daba una cachetada a la pelirroja o como su mejor amigo pelirrojo se la devolvía sin piedad. 

Todo se había arruinado…ese año…su amistad…sus planes…TODO…se suponía que ese año sería el mejor…ese año…ese año…por fin le diría lo que sentía a la castaña…y si tenía suerte por fin podría estar junto a la castaña ya no como un amigo si no como algo más. Ahora con todo lo que estaba pasando le sería imposible poder acercársele a la castaña y así poder aclararlo todo de una buena vez por todas…

Por Merlín él era Harry James Potter…"el niño que vivió"…se había enfrentado con cosas peores…como, no se…LA MUERTE…pero simple y sencillamente no podía o más bien no tenía la menor idea de cómo arreglar una sencilla amistad…de como declarase a su mejor amiga…y de cómo demonios alejar a cada una de esas asquerosas serpientes rastreras de la castaña. ¿Cómo le haría para acercarse a la castaña? No lo sabía, pero tenía la certeza de que no sería nada fácil, después de todo lo dicho por aquel chico de Slytherin había dejado en claro que Malfoy estaba furioso y él tenía…no, más bien sabía que Malfoy tomaría venganza, la razón…su princesa.

Él había visto y vivido cada una de las desgracias de Cerberos…desde sus inicios en Hogwarts, donde él tuvo el privilegio de ser su profesor, hasta el día del lamentable fallecimiento de su joven hija. Cada evento ocurrido hasta ese día lo atormentaban en sus sueños, pues recordaba a la perfección cada uno de ellos. Él había sabido de ante mano que la nieta de este entraría en Hogwarts el mismo año que Harry solo que nunca se hubiese imaginado que Cerberos por fin hallaría a la joven para quedársela y protegerla, después de todo a este nunca le agrado el padre de esta al igual que su nieta, porqué, si no fuese así nunca hubiese mandado a abandonarla en un orfanato muggle el mismo día de su nacimiento. Pero él sabía que muy en el fondo, aunque Cerberos no lo quisiera admitir, apreciaba y amaba a la joven como a su propia hija.

Él lo sabía todo acerca de la castaña, sabia como habían muerto su abuela y su madre, sabía quién era su padre...pero…lamentablemente por órdenes de su viejo amigo Cerberos no podía decirle nada a la castaña, aunque claro solo había prometido no decirle por un tiempo, por lo tanto si lo veía realmente necesario le diría la verdad a la joven, aunque a esta le costase creer que su padre era la persona menos imaginada para ella.

Hola! Se que este cap fue bastante corto pero bueno… ¿Qué les ha parecido? Espero que les haya gustado y no deseen matarme

¿Flores…chocolates…bombas nucleares…popo…dinamita? ¿Ustedes que dicen? antes de que se me olvide aquí les dejo una mini tarea ¿quien sera el amigo del padre de luna...y como es que sabe tanto? ¿quien era el de la ultima reflexión? ¿que hará Harry para poder acercarse a la castaña? bueno pues espero y logren descubrirlo antes de que yo lo saque a la luz.

Me gustaría agradecer a todas aquellas personas que comentan, y sin ellas me sentiría sin ánimos de escribir, al igual que desea agradecer a aquellas personas que has puesto mi historia entre sus favoritas así que…GRACIAS

Sin más que decir me despido con un…BAZINGA

**AVANCE DEL PROXÍMO CAPÍTULO:**

**VENGANZA…DULCE…DULCE…VENGANZA… NUCA IMAGINE QUE AMARIA TANTO ESA FRASE. **


	10. venganza, dulce, dulce, venganza

Después de aquella reunión llevada a cabo en la sala común de las serpientes, en la cual aparate de festejar se ideo el plan perfecto para la venganza en contra de los asquerosos leones; todas las serpientes se fueron a sus cuartos a descansar pues…al día siguiente les esperaba un día realmente largo.

La venganza ya estaba completamente planeada, ya sabían que puesto ocuparían cada uno de los principales involucrados, en cuanto a los demás solo serían una simple distracción mientras se preparaba lo necesario para que el plan no fallase en ningún sentido.

︸︸︸FASE 1: LA DISTRACCION︸︸︸

La fase uno de su plan estaba en progreso. Por varios motivos esa sería la fase más divertida por así decirlo, pues esa fase consistía en eso mismo…

Los alumnos de Slytherin ya tenían en mente las jugarretas al igual que ya contaban con lo necesario para iniciar la primera fase de su excitante y majestuosa "**εκδίκηση", **como habían nombrado a su venganza en honor a Hermione pues esta era amante de la cultura griega y "εκδίκηση" significaba venganza en griego.

Los Slytherin se habían dividido en nueve equipos. En este momento los principales encargados de que la primera fase se llevara perfectamente a cabo eran los equipos: H, E, R, I, N; los cuales pertenecían al grupo de "DISTRACCION".

Los jóvenes pertenecientes a la casa de las serpientes, una vez ya ubicados con su grupo, se fueron a sus posiciones para iniciar de una buena vez el plan.

El grupo "N" con la ayuda de los conocimientos muggles de Hermione, pudieron recrear algunas bromas de origen muggle, claro que estas fueron recreadas con el mismísimo toque Slytherin.

El grupo "E", igualmente con la ayuda de Hermione y un poco de Draco, habían estado estudiando y perfeccionado sus habilidades con los hechizos e igualmente perfeccionado sus reflejos, por si algún Gryffindor les devolvía algun hechizo.

El grupo "N" ya se encontraba esparcido por el pasillo más utilizado por los leones. Cada uno de los integrantes de ese grupo se mantenía un tanto alejado de los otros, pues necesitaban ubicarse en cada una de las posibles rutas de escape de los leones…

Empezaron a pasar lentamente los segundos, tal vez minutos, hasta que por fin vieron salir, de la sala común, a un grupo de leonas, entre ellas se encontraba la mismísima Gynni Weasley. Cuando vieron como el grupo de leonas se paraba en seco y los miraban de forma desconfiada…supieron que ese era su llamada para dar inicio al…despampanante…inolvidable…SHOW.

La fase uno era simple, arriesgada y…divertida, pese a lo peligrosa que era.

La fase uno consistía en simple y sencillamente distraer a los alumnos de Gryffindor. La razón…despistarlos.

Lo único que los involucrados de la primera fase tenían que hacer, era crear un gran alboroto con los leones, lo suficientemente grande para mandar a la mayor parte de su población a la enfermería, que castiguen a un buen número de serpientes, que los profesores intervengan y salgan de sus despachos para que así el grupo "Y" pudiera entrara en acción.

Pero… ¿Por qué hacer todo eso? Muy simple…el plan para vengarse de los leones, consistía en los elementos sorpresas… ¿qué elementos sorpresas?... solo uno…un solo elemento sorpresa que sería el clímax…la cúspide…la gran artimaña de su majestuoso plan.

︸︸2 horas despues (dela iniciacion de la fase 1)︸︸

Se podían escuchar los gritos de parte de los alumnos de la casa de los leones; la sangre no se hacía esperar pues se podían vislumbrar varias manchas de sangre por todo el pasillo; los insultos por parte de las serpientes eran cada vez más hirientes y profundos con forme pasaban los minutos; la intervención de parte de los alumnos de la casa de los tejones tampoco se hiso esperar, pues estos no dejarían que pisotearan a sus amigos leones; las águilas aunque tardaron más en presentarse también intervinieron…pero…estos se pusieron del lado menos inimaginable…Slytherin…cosa que sorprendió e indigno a sus compañeros de la casa de los leones al igual que a sus compañeros de la casa de los tejones.

Se podían vislumbrar como los puños de los alumnos iban de un lado a otro, las patadas, las cachetadas, los gritos, los insultos, los codazos, los tirones de cabellos, etc…eran acciones sumamente subidas de tono, pues estas iban con una fuerza sobre humana hacia su oponente. Las serpientes eran los que más iban hasta el límite con su fuerza, con tal de mandar a los leones a la enfermería por un poco más de una semana…y todo por su tan esperada venganza, la cual, según ellos, valía cada golpe, castigo e insulto que les pusieran, con tal de poder ver a los leones morirse de vergüenza y rabia después de lo que les tenían preparado.

De pronto pudieron vislumbrar a lo lejos la silueta del profesor Severus Snape, quien venía junto a la profesora Minerva McGonagall. Al ver las serpientes a su profesor de pociones y jefe de casa no pudieron evitar sentir alegría a la vez que dejaban asomar una minúscula sonrisa ladeada, pues ver al profesor, venir directamente a ellos, solo significaba que había llegado la oportunidad de que el grupo "Y" entrara en acción.

No muy lejos del paradero de los integrantes del grupo "N", se encontraban los dos integrantes del grupo "Y"…Blaise Zabbini y Pansy Parkinson.

Ambos jóvenes habían visto salir apresuradamente al profesor Snape, lo cual había sido su llamada para entrar en acción. Ambos jóvenes después de asegurarse de que el profesor ya no estuviera a la vista, apresuradamente entraron en el despacho de este, donde sin más se pusieron a buscar los ingredientes que les había encargado Draco.

-apresúrate Blaise, no tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que Snape se digne a volver…-dijo la pelinegra.

-tranquila Pansy…ya solo faltan dos ingredientes más y nos podremos ir…-

-aja…pero donde demonios habrá puesto Snape las **onzas de ****Antinomio ****crudo…-**dijo la pelinegra antes de chocar contra lo que parecía ser el ingrediente que buscaba-lo encontré...-

-que bien…-dijo sarcásticamente el moreno-ahora ayúdame a buscar ** escrúpulos de ****Descurainia ****sophia ****recogidas con ****luna ****llena…-**dijo el moreno mientras leía el pedazo de pergamino que le había dado Draco, en el cual venia la lista de ingredientes necesarios. Después de decirle aquello a la pelinegra, esta solo se dignó en bufar.

Después de buscar el ingredienteun par de segundos más, por fin lo hallaron al fondo de un de los casilleros privados de Snape.

Una vez encontrados cada uno de los ingredientes, sin más serraron los casilleros para después salir lo más rápido posible de ahí pues sospechaban que su profesor de pociones ya no tardaría en volver, a menos de que ya estuviera en camino.

Ambos jóvenes en cuanto llegaron a su sala común lo primero que hicieron fue buscar con la mirada a Draco, quien se encontraba en "su" sillón charlando con Theo mientras Hermione leía un libro sentada en las piernas del rubio. Una vez lo vislumbraron fueron corriendo hacia él, quien en cuanto los vio toco el hombro de la castaña que en cuanto sintió la mano del rubio en su hombro volteo hacia la pelinegra y el moreno para después levantarse y así poder recoger los ingredientes para iniciar junto a Draco la preparación de las pociones necesarias para su "**εκδίκηση**".

La fase 2 estaba a solo unos días de hacerse presente…

En cuanto vio salir a los dos jóvenes de su despacho, salió detrás de la armadura en la cual se encontraba escondido.

Él sabía que no debía intervenir en los planes de los jóvenes, por lo cual solo se limitó a ser otro más de los espectadores, ya que tanto él como Albus, Minerva y Cerberos habían prometido no entrometerse en ello. Pero eso no significaba que les dejaría fácil la búsqueda de los ingredientes, después de todo es lo mínimo que podía intervenir.

Según lo dicho por Albus, no podían intervenir en lo que ocurrirá ya que si lo hacían no sabían que tanto dañarían o salvarían; después de todo, lo que habían visto sobre el futuro de la castaña y el rubio no había sido muy claro.

El profesor Severus tenía la idea o más bien suposición de que aquel año sería bastante agitado, después de todo, las cosas habían dejado de ser lo que eran antes, y aunque le costara admitirlo, extrañaba esos tiempos, aunque a una cierta parte de él le gustaba ver lo felices que se veían los jóvenes de su casa gracias a la llegada de la castaña, en especial un joven rubio de quien él era padrino.

¡HOLA!** ¿**Cómo están? Espero que bien. ¿Qué les ha parecido el cap? Se que es algo corto pero es que no les podía adelantar o decir mucho acerca de la venganza porque quiero que sea una sorpresa, al igual que he querido poner a prueba sus habilidades detectivescas.

Así que… ¿chocolates…flores…bombas nucleares…popo…jugarretas?

Ahora aquí viene su tarea… ¿por qué las serpientes quieren enviar a la mayor parte de los leones a la enfermería? ¿Por qué las serpientes quieren que un buen número de los de su casa sean castigados? ¿Cuál es el elemento sorpresa de la venganza de Draco? Jojoojo ahora les toca a ustedes poner en parctica sus habilidades de detectives… sin más que decir me despido con un… BAZINGA…

PD: recuerden que esta fue solo la primera parte de la venganza, lo mero bueno se verá en el próximo capítulo, así que no desesperen...

**AVANCE DEL PROXÍMO CAPÍTULO: **

**El gran clímax de la ****εκδίκηση****de Draco hacia los leones….no se hara esperar en el próximo capítulo… ¿Qué pasara?... **


	11. venganza (parte 2)

Todo Slytherin, después de un largo rato festejando y planeando sus jugarretas hacia los Gryffindor, por fin se habían ido a sus habitaciones correspondientes pues al día siguiente la mini guerra interna de Hogwarts se desencadenaría en lo que sería su gran **εκδίκηση. **

El rubio no se había ido a su habitación después de todo necesitaba ver a la castaña y poder hablar sobre lo ocurrido hace unos días con "sus ex amiguitos"; por lo cual aprovecho el hecho de que todas las demás serpientes ya se habían ido a sus respectivas habitaciones para él poder ir a ver a "su" castaña a la habitación de esta. Una vez llego a la habitación de la castaña empezó a tocar su puerta hasta que vio como la joven le abría la puerta, hecho que él aprovecho para escurrirse dentro de la habitación de esta sin ningún impedimento, a lo cual la castaña no reprocho, ya que esta sabía que de nada le servía reprocharle al rubio, así que opto solo por preguntar.

-ho…Draco pero que alegría verte, pasa siente como en tu casa dime ¿qué te trae por mi humilde morada?…-le dijo sarcásticamente la castaña-no ya enserio… ¿Qué haces aquí Draco?-

-valla Hermione veo que lo Slytherin te ha pegado bien…-dijo el rubio mientras se sentaba en la cama de a castaña a la vez que con un movimiento de mano le indicaba que se sentara junto a él, a lo cual la castaña obedeció.

-Draco…aun no respondes mi pregunta-le dijo la castaña

El rubio respiro hondo, no sería fácil hablar de ese tema, pero…a eso era a lo que había ido… ¿no?

-¿estás bien? Después de todo lo ocurrido en con Potter, Longbotom y los pobretones de los Weasley…-pregunto el rubio mirando fijamente a la castaña.

Vio como la castaña agachaba la cabeza; después de todo la pelea sí que le había afectado. Segundos más tarde visualizo como la castaña volvía a subir la cabeza y lo miraba a los ojos.

-¿quieres que te diga la verdad?-Draco solo asintió con la cabeza-realmente…aunque me cueste creerlo…no siento tristeza…nada de arrepentimiento…ni nada parecido, yo…sinceramente, de alguna forma, lo único que puedo sentir con respecto a aquello es…calma, alegría, liberación, ¿extraño…no? Después de todo ellos eran como hermanos para mí, pero…no siento ningún arrepentimiento sobre lo que dije o hice…-termino de decir la castaña con un par de lágrimas saliendo de ojos a la vez con una pequeña sonrisa asomándose por su rostro.

-no…no lo es-dijo el rubio mientras quitaba con uno de sus dedos las lágrimas que salían del rostro de la castaña-no es extraño que te sientas de esa forma, debes de tener tus razones para no sentirte mal por todo lo pasado, pero…de alguna manera no has descubierto la razón…supongo-

-si…creo que tienes razón-la castaña hiso una pequeña pausa- Draco…gracias, enserio, por todo lo que has hecho por mí, yo…no se…bueno…como agradecerte…-

-um…se me ocurren varias ideas de cómo me puedes agradecer…-dijo el rubio con una sonrisa pícara, que después de unos segundos desapareció de su rostro-pero…no tienes porqué agradecerme, después de todo ya eres parte de mi familia…-después el rubio se levantó de la cama y le tendió una mano a la castaña, para ayudarla a levantarse, la castaña con sumo cuidado tomo la mano del rubio-aunque...si tanto deseas agradecerme…entonces, prométeme que sin importar que…yo seré la persona a la que acudas primeramente si algo te ocurre, que confiaras en mí pase lo que pase y…que serás mía y de nadie más hasta el fin.-

Miro como la castaña lo miraba fijamente sin ninguna expresión en su rostro. Pasados los segundos pudo notar como se le iba forma una pequeña sonrisa de esas que hacía mucho que anhelaba.

-prometo que serás la persona a la que acuda primero si me pasa algo, prometo confiar en ti pase lo que pase, prometo…-respiro hondo-que hasta el fin de los tiempos seré…tu...tu...tuya.-suspiro-pero… ¿Qué significa todo esto?-

-que…por fin reconoces que eres mía…-dijo el rubio con su típica sonrisa ladeada mientras le besaba la mano a la castaña-ahora…descansa, que mañana daremos el golpe de estado.-dijo par después salir de la habitación de la castaña, más satisfecho y… ¿alegre? Posible.

El tiempo de espera por fin había acabado, el día en que el gran clímax de su **εκδίκηση **se haría presente por fin había llegado.

A lo largo de aquel tiempo de espera, las jugarretas no se hicieron esperar, al igual que los castigos y lesionados.

Hogwarts se había convertido en el campo de batalla de la mini guerra provocada por los estudiantes de Slytherin.

No había pasado un solo día en que no se viera como globos, con alguna sustancia viscosa, fueran lanzados hacia los leones y tejones. También los pasillos se habían llenado de charcos de sangre. De hechizos a diestra y siniestra. Los pasillos eran una locura, pues, varias veces se había visto correr a los alumnos de Slytherin, quienes traían en sus manos los uniformes de los jugadores de Quidich, al igual que sus toallas, dejando a los jugadores en simplemente ropa interior.

Ahora que el gran día había llegado, para las serpientes aquellas jugarretas no serían más que simple jugarretas comparadas con lo que habían planeado.

-Fase 2: **εκδ****ί****κηση-**

Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas y Lavander Brown se encontraban caminando por los pasillos de Hogwarts, para ser más exactos por las mazmorras.

El trió iba caminando mientras hablaban muy animadamente. Los tres jóvenes habían recibido una carta que los citaba en las mazmorras, las tres cartas enviadas venían de tres remitentes diferentes.

Iban hablando tan animadamente que no se dieron cuentas cuando la joven Daphne Grenngras les lanzo un "desmaius".

Una vez que aquel trió de Gryffindor cayó desmayado, la joven Daphne junto a Hermione y Theodore, fueron hacia donde se encontraban ellos, los recogieron y los llevaron al baño donde Mirtle la llorona se encontraba. Una vez llegaron al baño los jóvenes se metieron cada uno a un cubículo diferente, donde se pusieron el uniforme de Gryffindor. Una vez que cada uno termino de cambiarse, cada uno tomo un pelo de cada uno de los Gryffindor, después Hermione saco de su mochila la "poción multijugos" la cual vertió en tres vasos diferentes en los cuales igualmente vertió un pelo de cada uno de los leones.

Una vez hecho aquello, cada uno tomo un vaso y se lo bebió entero, para que pocos segundos después fueran corriendo de nuevo a un compartimiento para así poder vomitar por el asqueroso sabor de la poción.

Pasados un par de segundos, las jóvenes serpientes salieron cada uno de su cubículo, solo que ahora cada uno salió convertido en alguien diferente; Hermione salió convertida en Dean Thomas, Theodore salió como Seamus Finnigan y Daphne salió como Lavander Brown. Una vez afuera cada uno se miró para después encerrar a los leones en un cubículo diferente mientras le pedían a Mirtle que no los dejara salir.

Salieron apresuradamente del baño y se dirigieron a la sala común de Gryffindor donde, para su suerte, Nevill se encontraba entrando, por lo cual corrieron hasta quedar aun lado de Nevill quien solo los saludo y se hiso a un lado para dejarles paso hacia la sala común.

Una vez adentro, el trío de serpientes miro para todos lados, después de unos segundos Lavander (Daphne) se fue hacia las habitaciones de las mujeres, Seamus y Dean (Theodore y Hermione) fueron a las habitaciones de los hombres. Tanto las habitaciones de los hombres como de las mujeres se encontraban vacías ya que la mayor parte de los leones se encontraban en la enfermería.

Lavander (Daphne) se encontraba en la habitación de la menor de las Weasley, pues esa era la última habitación que le faltaba por rociar de "polvos verrugosos". Empezó a rociarlos por cada una de las camas, después con la poción encongedora encogió el uniforme de la menor de los Weasley después, gracias a que la pelirroja se le había olvidado su varita, encogió la varita de esta y se la escondió. Lo mismo hiso con los uniformes y las varitas de las demás chicas que compartían la habitación ella. Después saco de su mochila un rociador de pintura verde con el cual empezó a escribir en todas las paredes del cuarto al igual que empezó a dibujar en la cama de la pelirroja. Una vez termino su labor la joven salió sin más con rumbo a la sala común donde se sentó en un sillón y espero a que sus amigos terminasen el suyo.

Theodore y Hermione no habían tenido la misma suerte que su amiga, pues habitaciones atrás todavía se encontraban un grupo de leones preparándose para salir, por lo cual ambas serpientes tardaron un poco más de lo esperado. Después de un largo rato de esperar y de fingir ser Seamus y Dean frente a aquel grupo de leones, por fin habían llegado a la última habitación restante…la de Harry Potter y compañía.

Una vez a dentro de esta, Theo se dispuso a rociar en las camas el polvo pica-pica mientras que Hermione rociaba los polvos verrugosos. Después Theo saco un rociador de pintura plateada y empezó a rayar las paredes y las camas de los que dormían en el cuarto.

Mientras rociaba los polvos, no podía sentir ni un poco de resentimiento, a decir verdad lo único que sentía era adrenalina pura recorriéndole cada parte de su cuerpo, era un sentimiento increíble, podía sentir como toda la rabia hacia ellos se transformaba en adrenalina, de alguna forma también la paz interior le llenaba todo el cuerpo…era…simplemente…increíble.

Una vez termino de rociar los polvos y de robar toda la ropa interior de los leones, saco de su mochila un par de pociones más las cuales se las dio a Theo. Encogió la ropa interior y la metió en su mochila; después junto a Theo, ambos convertidos aun en Seamus y Dean, salieron a la sala común donde ya los esperaba Daphne aun transformada en Lavander.

-y… ¿Cómo les fue en la habitación de mi RO-RO…?-les dijo Daphne imitando burlonamente a Lavander Brown. A lo que los otros dos solo se empezaron a reír.

Después de la broma de la Grenngras el trió de serpientes se fue a buscar a sus principales víctimas, las cuales en ese momento debían estar camino al Gran Comedor, pues ya casi era la hora de iniciar la cena.

El trió ya una vez afuera de la sala común de los leones, fue en busca de sus principales víctimas. Pasaron tal vez minutos desde que iniciaron su búsqueda, y nada; el tiempo se les estaba agotando y pronto iniciarían a transformarse nuevamente en ellos mismos. Gracias a Merlín chocaron con ellos cerca de la entrada al Gran Comedor donde sin más les dieron las pociones, las cuales no tardarían en surtir efecto.

En cuanto se aseguraron de que se las habían tomado, se fueron los más rápido posible al baño donde Mirtle ya los esperaba desesperada pues desde hacía unos minutos que los leones habían despertado y no habían dejado de gritar que los dejaran salir.

¡Hola! cómo están? ¿Qué les ha parecido el cap?

¿Chocolates, flores, bombas nucleares, popo, jugarretas?

Sé que es algo corto, pero es que si le seguía el próximo cap no sería tan…emotivo como quiero que sea jjejeje.

Si más que decir, se despide su autora maniática y masoquista con un…BAZINGA.

PD: para próximo cap, favor de tener listos los pañuelos, los cuchillos (por si desean asesinarme) y los números de emergencia xD.

**AVANCE DEL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: **

**Confesiones…pociones…y…verdades ocultas...**


	12. Confesiones Color Azabache

Capítulo 11-

Corría lo más rápido que podía, tenía que llegar lo más pronto posible al Gran Comedor; no podía perderse por nada del mundo el show que se llevaría a cabo en unos momentos, claro si no es que ya había comenzado.

Aun lado de ella venían, el castaño de Theodore Nott, quien corría como si nada, no tenía ni una sola gota de sudor al igual que no mostraba signos de cansancio; del otro lado de ella, un poco más atrás, venia corriendo la joven Daphne Grenngras, quien al contrario de Nott, esta si mostraba signos de ya no poder seguir más y claro que las gotas de sudor no tardaron en hacerse presentes en el hermoso rostro de la joven.

Mientras que ella, que si bien mostraba los signos de cansancio, no pararía por nada del mundo, pues aquella venganza la había estado esperando con ansias desde hace más de una semana, y no deseaba perderse la vergüenza que Potter y los Weasley padecerían una vez que las pociones surtieran efecto en ellos.

Seguía corriendo cada vez más rápido, dejando inconscientemente a sus dos compañeros de bromas de tras de ella; pues, mientras se encontraban en la sala común de los leones ambas serpientes le habían enseñado que tenían un lado bastante bromista, incluso el serio de Theodore Nott le había demostrado que cuando se trataba de bromas él no se quedaba atrás.

Después de minutos corriendo como si no hubiera mañana, por fin había llegado al Gran Comedor junto a sus dos acompañantes. Una vez que estuvieron frente a la puerta no se le hiso raro escuchar unas grandes carcajadas e insultos provenientes del interior de este, por lo cual, junto a sus dos amigos, empujaron las puertas del Gran Comedor, en donde una vez estuvieron adentro de este, su mirada se postro en los culpables de tan escandalosas carcajadas, y claro que no fue ninguna sorpresa para ella ver que tanto los Weasley como el famoso Harry Potter, estaban llenos de arrugas, canas por todo su cabello, y por supuesto luchando por mantener su boca cerrada, después de todo, las pociones que les habían dado habían sido la Poción envejesedora y, ¿por qué no?, Varitaserum.

Las cosas para las serpientes no podían ir mejor, su plan para vengarse de los leones había salido más que bien, ahora solo era cuestión de esperar que aquellos asquerosos leones se rindieran ante la poción Varitaserum y de una buena vez por todas dejasen salir todos y cada uno de sus secretos…lo que claro no se hiso esperar pues el joven pelirrojo no aguanto más y gracias a él, el verdadero show dio comienzo.

-y…yo…m…e…me…-balbuceaba el pelirrojo haciendo esfuerzos inútiles por tratar de no dejar salir el secreto-me…haci…hacia…p…p…pipi en la cama hasta los 10 años-termino por gritar el pelirrojo ante todo el Gran Comedor, haciendo que todos los presentes terminasen por no aguantarse un gran risa, incluso algunos profesores se unieron al estruendoso reír de los alumnos-l...le tengo mi...mi...miedo a las arañas...envi…envidio a Harry por ser siempre el centro de atención, me odio a mí mismo…p…po…por ser conocido solo por el "amigo" po…por… "la sombra" del gran Harry Potter el "niño que vivió"…-

-y…y…yo…-trataba de no dejar salir el secreto la menor de los Weasley-yo odio…a Hermione por siempre ser el centro de atención de Harry-pero fue en vano, ya que ya no podía parar de hablar- por…p…por bailar con Viktor Krum…p…por…hacer sufrir a Harry por su maldita traición…-gritaba a todo pulmón la pelirroja.

El joven azabache estaba petrificado, por las sorprendentes confesiones de sus amigos, nunca se habría esperado algo como eso, estaba totalmente conmocionado, cosa que hiso que inconscientemente aflojara la mano que cubría su boca. Gracias a esa acción le dio la oportunidad perfecta a la poción para poder revelarse por fin.

-AMO A HERMIONE…LA AMO DESDE HACE UN AÑO, envidio a Malfoy por poder estar cerca de ella, envidie a Ronald porque siempre pensé que a Hermione le gustaba él, AUN CREO EN HERMIONE…-

-BASTA…BASTA…CALLATE POTTER…no digas ni una sola palabra más…-gritaba exasperada la castaña, pues no esperaba que Harry dijera que la amaba o que aun, a pesar de todo, seguía creyendo en ella.

Después de gritar aquello la castaña salió apresuradamente del Gran Comedor, siendo seguida por Harry que pocos segundos después de haber salido del comedor fue secundado por furioso y conmocionado Draco.

El azabache corría tras la castaña con todas sus fuerzas, no podía dejar aquello así como así. Debía de aclarar todo lo dicho momentos atrás en el comedor. Tenía que declarársele formalmente, tenía que decirle muchas cosas y para ello necesitaba detenerla, y hablar con ella, aunque tuviera que obligarla a que le escuchase.

Corrió cada vez más rápido y por fin después de mucho correr vio la oportunidad correcta y sin más la tomo de la cintura por detrás y la atrajo hacia él con todas sus fuerzas, pues no deseaba dejarla ir en ese mismo instante.

-déjame ir…maldición Potter déjame ir…suéltame de una vez por todas idiota, estúpido…-le decía la castaña tratando de zafarse del agarre de él.

-NO, no te dejare ir hasta que me escuches Hermione…-

-NO, no lo hare, aléjate de mí maldito Potter, no me llames por mí nombre ya no tienes ese derecho, además creí haber dejado en claro que ya estaban muertos para mí, así que aléjate o...-

-¿o qué Hermione?... ¿me mataras?… ¿me torturaras?...yo te conozco lo suficiente para saber que no me atacarías, que no me harías daño…-

-TU NO ME CONOCES, he cambiado Potter, así que...¡aléjate de mí!-le gritaba la castaña desesperada por la situación por la que pasaba.

-no sé si has cambiado o no, pero aun así digas lo que digas no te dejare ir hasta que escuches lo que tengo que decirte…-decía el azabache tratando de calmar a su amiga; lo cual parecía estar funcionado pues la castaña había dejado de tratar de zafarse.

-tienes un minuto, o no me haré cargo de mis acciones…-

El azabache suspiro y respiro hondo, tenía un minuto…sesenta segundos para recuperar a la castaña y no pensaba desaprovecharlos, pues esa podría ser su última oportunidad para que la castaña fuese **suya**.

En cuanto vio a la cara rajada salir detrás de **su **castaña por la puerta del Gran Comedor, sintió como un fuerte sentimiento, que solo una vez en su corta vida sintió. Aquel sentimiento lo inundaba por completo arrancándole cada centímetro de la poca cordura que aún le quedaba. Y valla que lo estaba sacando de sus estribos por que en menos de lo pensó ya se encontraba saliendo del Gran Comedor a toda prisa, pues no dejaría que Potter le quitara a la castaña, pues para él, por mucho que le costase admitirlo, desde hace tiempo la castaña se había convertido en su **todo**.

Empezó a correr como loco tratando de encontrar a la cara rajada de Potter, pues hace un par de pasillos atrás que lo había perdido de vista. Gracias a Merlín la voz de la castaña gritando como loca fue una buena señal para guiarlo hasta ellos.

Corrió como un desquiciado, desesperado; hasta el lugar en donde estaba, para su sorpresa, el azabache estaba tomando por la cintura a **SU** castaña, la cual estaba petrificada. Por un momento llego a pensar que aquel tacto le gustaba a la castaña pero después la voz de esta lo saco de sus pensamientos.

- tienes un minuto, o no me haré cargo de mis acciones…-escucho decir a la castaña.

Decidió que sería mejor quedarse detrás dela columna escuchando la conversación, pues una insana curiosidad lo empezó a llenar; confiaba en la castaña, pero tenía cierta curiosidad por saber que sucedía en ese preciso instante…

En un principio deseaba zafarse lo más pronto posible del azabache, pero al paso de los segundos, al ver que este no cambiaba de opinión, comprendió que era inútil seguir luchando, por lo cual decidió que lo escucharía, solo para que este bajase la guardia y así cuando meno se lo esperase, poder soltarse de su agarre y salir corriendo directo a su sala común.

-Hermione…yo…no se desde cuando empezó, tal vez desde el Torneo de los Tres Magos, que bueno…-escucho respirar hondo al azabache-yo empecé a gustar de ti, bueno no gustar…sino más bien a enamorarme, porque yo **te amo** Hermione, no soporto verte del lado de las asquerosas serpientes rastreras, yo…aun no logro captar el hecho de que ahora tu…le hayas hecho aquello a Gynni o de que le dijeras lo otro a Ron o de que simplemente ya nos hallas olvidado tan fácilmente después de todo lo que pasamos juntos…-

-la gente cambia, acéptalo Potter…-decía la castaña tratando de no mostrar debilidad por lo dicho por el azabache.

-lose…pero…aun así…yo sé que toda vía dentro de ti, aún queda algo de la vieja Hermione dela cual me **enamore**…-

-CALLATE, CALLATE…acéptalo ya no soy la misma, la otra ya no volverá, ahora soy una Slytherin, ya deje de ser una mediocre leona de mierda, y TU NO ESTAS ENAMORADO DE MÍ…-gritaba histérica la castaña, mientras un par de lágrimas se avecinaban por sus ojos a la vez que lo graba zafarse del azabache para poder de una vez por todas encararlo frente a frente.

-SI LO ESTOY y no pienso rendirme tan fácilmente, porque, aunque tú no lo aceptes, **YO** aún creo que la vieja Hermione volverá y entenderá que debe estar de nuestro lado…-

Ahí lo entendió por completo, entendió porque demonios Harry no se rendía, lo entendió perfectamente…y tal parecía que todo este tiempo ella había sido una simple posesión para él.

-así que de eso se trata…-decía la castaña ganándose una mirada confundida del azabache-de tenerme, como si fuese un trofeo, una posesión…porque esa es la forma en la que me vez…más bien es la forma en que me has visto desde, que según tú, te "enamoraste de mí"…-

-ESO NO ES CIERTO…yo…yo…te…a…mo…-trataba de decirle el azabache.

-maldición Potter, acéptalo de una buena vez…**tu no me amas** y nunca lo has hecho…así que acéptalo y aléjate de mi vida que yo a ti te aborrezco, te odio, con toda mi alma…-decía la castaña con un mar de lágrimas tratando de salir de sus enrojecidos ojos mieles.

-NO, NO jamás lo aceptare…-le gritaba histérico Harry, pues por mucho que tratara no lograría que él la odiase…

-T-E-O-D-I-decía la castaña pero fue repentinamente interrumpida por los labios del azabache, pues este había osado en besarle.

El beso fue osco pero a la vez dulce,pasional y desesperado por parte del azabache, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para ninguno de los tres, si los tres, porque hasta Draco que había volteado en ese instante vio absolutamente cada pasó de Potter antes de plantarle aquel beso desesperado a SU castaña.

La castaña no pudo evitar petrificarse ante el precipitado acto por parte de Harry, pues no esperaba aquello, por lo cual su ira aumento considerablemente, pues al paso de los segundos en aquella posición no podía evitar sentirse cada vez más sucia y a la vez como si estuviera traicionando a…Draco…y ahí fue cuando reacciono y sin más tomo la camisa del azabache lo atrajo hacia ella y… después… lo empujo lejos de ella.

-¡no me vuelvas a tocar e tu vida! Aléjate de mí, y acepta de una buena vez por todas que YO nunca volveré de su lado y mucho menos me enamorare de ti…porque mi corazón ya está ocupado…-diciendo lo último en susurro.

La castaña estaba furiosa pero a la vez dolida porque en lo más profundo de su ser no deseaba hacerle daño a Harry. Pero sabia que sus acciones y palabras tenian un significado.

-no me rendiré tan…-

-CRIUCIO-dijo la castaña apuntando con la varita a Harry, el cual por suerte logro esquivar el hechizo.

Sabía que aquello era su última esperanza de que Harry la odiase y se marchase de su vida para siempre. Sabía que aquello era precipitado pero… ¿Qué otra opción tenia, siendo Harry tan terco?

-te lo dije… ¿no?... que no me haría cargo de mis acciones.-dijo la castaña con u par de lagrimas saliendo por sus ojos- Además…tal parece que no me conoces tanto como dices…-dijo fríamente, volviendo a recuperar la postura.

El azabache no sabía cómo reaccionar, pues nunca en su vida hubiese imaginado aquel acto de parte de la castaña. Sentía como dentro de él la poca esperanza que le quedaba se quebraba dejándole tras de sí un dolor inmenso, pues aquello le había partido el alma, le había hecho abrir los ojos; pues en ese instante confirmo que la castaña ya no era la misma de antes, ya no era la joven de quien se había "enamorado"…

-nunca creí esto por parte de ti…tal vez Gynni tenía razón…-hiso una pausa el azabache-al decirte que te fueras al infierno...-dijo el azabache dando por terminada la conversación y poniéndole fin, a sus…esperanzas.

Estaba más que sorprendido por la acción tan precipitada de la castaña. Nunca llego a pensar que tomaría aquellas medidas tan extremas para que Potter le odiase. Él sabía que Potter era necio, terco, entre otras cosas y en cierta forma tal vez él, al igual que a castaña, habría reaccionado de la misma forma, pues Potter ya está empezando a desesperarle, tanto que…no hubiera dudado en sacarle los intestinos en ese instante o arrancarle la boca y dársela de comer a esa maldita serpiente de Nagini, la mascota de Voldemort.

Empezó a escuchar los pasos apresurados de Potter acercarse, por lo cual se escondió detrás de una armadura que se encontraba detrás de él. Después de asegurarse de que Potter se hubiese alejado lo suficiente, salió de su escondite y camino hasta quedar frente a su castaña, la cual segundos antes se había dejado caer de rodillas en el frio suelo de los pasillos.

-creo que tú y yo tenemos una charla pendiente-dijo el rubio mientras se acercaba cada vez más a la castaña, la cual, en cuanto escucho la voz de este subió rápidamente su cabeza y lo miro confundida por las palabras del rubio.

-¿de que estas hablando?-

El rubio no contesto, pues aunque la castaña no lo supiese él había escuchado aquel susurro por parte de ella, y una insana curiosidad lo había vuelto a envolver, pues deseaba saber quién se había ganado el corazón de **SU **castaña…

-...-

Primero que nada déjenme decirles que si me matan…no habrá más historia, sin historia no habrá final, sin final no habrá respuestas, sin respuestas llega la intriga y no creo que alguno logre traerme de la muerte para que le conteste todas la incógnitas… ¿o sí? xD

Segundo que nada, espero que les haya gustado el cap. (lo suficiente para no querer asesinarme por lo del beso o el crucio)

¿Chocolates…flores…bombas nucleares…popo…jugarretas? Espero sus opiniones (que son como un combustible para mí "imaginación")

Sin más que decir me despido de ustedes con un…BAZINGA

_Pd: gracias por los comentarios que siempre me alegran el día y por los que me han agregado a favoritos._


	13. SENTIMIENTOS

Lo había hecho…había cometido, quizás, la cosa más inesperada en su vida…ahora sí, que había acabado con las esperanzas…pues…lo había atacado, y no con cualquier hechizo, sino más bien con una…"maldición imperdonable"...

Se sentía, de alguna inesperada forma, aliviada, libre, y sobre todo en paz. Podía volver a sentir aquella adrenalina de horas atrás, cuando se estaba vengando de los leones. Podía volver a sentir como cada parte de su cuerpo irradiaba un aura, que jamás en su vida había visto o sentido; un aura más allá de la mismísima felicidad, pues de alguna manera sentía que había hecho lo correcto.

A pesar de que todo en su interior le decía que ya todo lo malo había terminado, algo en su mente le decía que lo malo apenas había dado inicio. Muy en el fondo una parte de ella se encontraba destrozada por completo, tal vez más que destrozada porque lograba sentir como un sentimiento de culpa y rabia comía lentamente lo más profundo de su ser. Por lo cual aprovecho que se encontraba "sola" en aquel pasillo y sin más se dejó caer de rodillas sobre el frió suelo…

Pasados los segundos escucho la voz…su voz…sí, su voz…la voz de aquel rubio oxigenado que desde hace semana que la traía en un mar de dudas y sentimientos hechos un revoltijo.

-creo que tú y yo tenemos una charla pendiente-le dijo el rubio mientras se acercaba cada vez más a ella.

-¿de que estas hablando?-pregunto ella más que confundida.

-de nuestra promesa…castaña-¿castaña? Pero… ¿Qué demo…? Un momento…acaso él…

-acaso…tú…viste y escuchaste todo…-

-mi corazón ya está ocupado- le dijo el rubio imitándola.

¿Cómo demonios había escuchado aquello? Se suponía que lo había dicho en un maldito susurro ¿Qué acaso él tenía un maldito oído superhumano?

-no…no sé de qué estás hablando-dijo ella tratando de que no notase que se estaba muriendo de la vergüenza.

-yo creo que sí…a menos que quieras qué te repita toda la frase ¡no…-pero no dejo terminar al rubio.

-ok, ok ya para, sí, lo dije ¿pero qué importa?-decía ella tratando de restarle importancia.

-¿Qué importa…?-dijo cierta ironía el rubio- Bueno, que si no mal recuerdo TU eres **mía** y no aceptare que **mi castaña** se aleje de mí lado por un…cualquiera-le dijo el rubio mientras con suma cautela este se le iba acercado cada vez más a su rostro.

¿Pero qué rayos le estaba pasando a todo el mundo? ¿Desde cuándo era el objeto más codiciado por todos?

-así que… ¿tú también me ves como un maldito objeto?...-

-no, yo nunca he dicho eso…-

-pero dijiste que **soy tuya**, como si fuese un objeto..-

-porque me perteneces desde el momento en que nos besamos, no como si fueses un objeto, sino más bien en cuerpo y alma-

-si no mal recuerdo tú fuiste quien me beso-

-y tú fuiste la que me correspondió, así que, no tienes derecho a reprochar, además de que si no me equivo…no, más bien estoy seguro de que amaste el beso-le dijo el rubio poniendo su típica sonrisa ladeada, haciendo que ella se sonrojase hasta más no poder.

-JA…se me hace que de tanto teñirte el cabello, se te fundieron las pocas neuronas que te quedaban, porque yo jamás gustaría de tus besos Draco-

-¿enserio?...y si probamos sabelotodo…-le dijo mientras con una de sus manos tomaba el mentón de ella acercándola cada vez más a su rostro.

-probemos entonces-decía ella, reprochándose mentalmente el hecho de seguirle el juego.

**-...-**

Se había sorprendido por la respuesta de la castaña. Nunca se había llegado a imaginar qué algún día algo como aquello llegase a sucederle y mucho menos con ella.

Lentamente fue acercando sus labios a los de ella, cada segundo antes de rozarlos fueron un infierno, pues sus hormonas se empezaban a agitar en su interior y otra vez aquel extraño sentimiento hacia la castaña volvía a manifestarse, solo que con más intensidad.

Al poco tiempo empezó a rozar los labios de la castaña, al principio fue casto y dulce, pero gracias a aquel extraño sentimiento rondando en su interior, no paso ni un segundo antes de que sus labios atacasen ferozmente los de ella.

A cada segundo que pasaba, el beso iba tornándose cada vez más pasional, pues tanto el como ella lo deseaban con todas sus fuerzas, al igual que se dejaban llevar por aquella fuerza extraña que los forzaba a no detenerse y a disfrutarlo como si no hubiese un mañana…

-Draco…Draco…para…para…-le decía entre besos la castaña; para al final alejarlo abruptamente de ella, confundiéndole por el acto de esta.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso?...-pregunto con cierto enojo.

-yo…tú…bueno…-pudo notar cierto nerviosismo en ella-¿qué somos?...-

El rubio se había confundido cada vez más. A decir verdad nunca se había esperado aquella pregunta. Pero ahora que lo pensaba bien, ni el mismo lo sabía.

-Hermione… ¿Qué sientes por mí?-dijo con una calma que daba miedo.

La castaña tardo en responderle; por lo cual varias veces llego a pensar que ella no sentía lo mismo que él por ella… ¿lo mismo que el sentía por ella? ¿Pero qué demonios sentía por ella?, ciertamente se preocupaba por ella, odiaba que se le acercase Blaise seductoramente, incluso odiaba la idea de que la apartasen de su lado, pero… ¿Qué demonios sentía por ella?

-¿quieres que sea sincera?-el solo asintió con la cabeza-yo…no se desde cuando empezó, ni siquiera de porque sucedió, lo único que sé es que dentro de mí…empezó a crecer un sentimiento que nunca había experimentado, no estoy segura de que sea, pero…aun así yo sé que sea lo que sea, aquel sentimiento no me permite alejarme de ti, no me permite odiarte, hace que cada vez que te vea sienta un revoltijo de emociones dentro de mí, o que simplemente con solo verte a los ojos sienta como me sonrojo a más no poder…-le dijo la castaña mirándolo a los ojos con aquellos ojos mieles. Solo que estos tenían cierto brillo que no había visto nunca en ella.

Con aquellas palabras sintió como si le hubiese aventado un gran chorro de agua fría; pues aquellas palabras habían confirmado que sus sentimientos por la castaña no eran diferentes a los que ella sentí por él, lo cual lo alegro.

Empezó a reírse fuertemente, pensando en las ironías de la vida, pues él estaba pasando por lo mismo sin saber que ella también, quien lo diría.

-imbécil… ¿de qué te ríes?-le dijo una furiosa castaña con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-me rio de las vueltas de la vida…-dijo dejando a una castaña sumamente confundida-porque a decir verdad tu también me traes vuelto loco-

-no bromees con migo Draco-le dijo la castaña tratando de calmarse.

-yo nunca bromearía con algo como esto-dijo mientras respiraba hondo-Hermione…aunque no lo creas, lo que te pasa a ti conmigo, es ciertamente lo mismo que me pasa contigo, yo no sé desde cuanto comencé a sentir este sentimiento por ti, lo único que sé es que cuando estamos juntos, puedo decir todo cuando te miro a los ojos…-pero fue interrumpido por los labios de la castaña.

-no digas más…hurón-le dijo la castaña en forma de broma.

-como digas sabelotodo…pero con respecto a tu pregunta, creo que solo la puedo responder con otra pregunta ¿no?...-la castaña solo lo miro confundida-Hermione Jane Dankworth… ¿quieres ser **mi** novia?-dijo él mirándola a los ojos.

-sí…**hurón**-le dijo ella de nuevo con aquel brillo en sus ojos, mientras se levantaba del suelo y empezaba a caminar con rumbo a su sala común.

El rubio cuando vio a la castaña ir alejándose poco a poco de él, rápidamente se levantó y fue junto a ella agarrándola firmemente de la cintura, después de todo tenía que dejarles en claro a las serpientes que él y la castaña, estaban juntos y no dejaría que nadie ni nada los separa…

Ciertamente lo que Draco no sabía era que los problemas apenas habían comenzado, y que cuando menos se lo esperase, la vida le jugaría una muy mala pasada…pues no todo puede seguir un solo rumbo sin antes toparse con algún problema…

**-...-**

Hola….bueno espero que les haya gustado el cap (siento que algo le falto).

¿Chocolates…rosas…bombas nucleares…popo…jugarretas?

No sé si alguien lo habrá notado pero… por si acaso ¿ya notaron que los personajes inventados como Cerberos, la lechuza de este y la esposa de este tienen nombres de dioses o deidades Griegas?

Quiero aclarar que en un principio no tenía planeado aquel final para el anterior cap, al igual que no tenía planeado subir o tan siquiera hacer este cap. A decir verdad este cap lo tenía planeado para alguna reflexión de parte de Dumbledore o Snape.

También debo de admitir que los problemas GRAVES ya están justamente a la vuelta de la esquina, por lo tanto vallan preparándose que ciertamente necesito concentrarme en ir aclarando incógnitas poco a poco.

Sin más que decir me despido de ustedes con un…BAZINGA. (No habrá adelanto )


	14. Recuerdos Del Ayer

Caminaba de un lado a otro, estaba nervioso…no, más que nervioso, si es que se podía toda vía más.

Dentro de una semana se cumplirían los 56 años de su difunta esposa. Dentro de una semana volvería a recordar aquel horroroso día. El día en que le habían arrebatado a una de las pocas personas que lograron renacer en él…la esperanza.

Sabía perfectamente que gracias a aquel evento tan desastroso, aquel día en específico no era el más esperado o el más feliz para cada uno de los pocos miembros que quedaban vivos de su honrada familia.

Para colmo dentro de dos días su nieta volvería a la mansión a pasar las vacaciones de navidad. Gracias a un maldito comentario de la Señora Malfoy, los Zabbini, los Parkinson, los Nott, los Black, los Lestrange y por supuesto los Malfoy pasarían las navidades en su mansión. La razón de tal auto invitación de aquellas familias, era nada más ni nada menos que ahora su mansión se había convertido en la sede de las reuniones de los mortifagos.

Mortifagos…gente, que a pesar de todo no podía odiar, porque ciertamente seria como odiar a su esposa, hija y así mismo.

-...-

Se encontraba en su despacho, mirando hacia el gran cielo estrellado, hundido en sus más profundos pensamientos y recuerdos.

Aun podía recordar a aquella muchachita castaña de ojos amarillos con un toque achocolatado; de piel blanca, con una que otra peca, a penas visible; de estatura promedio; de cabellos mieles, bastante rebeldes; de labios rojos y carnosos...pero sobretodo su gran carácter era lo que la hacía una persona única entre las serpientes. Aquella muchacha lo había salvado, lo había rescatado de sí mismo. Se podría decir que le estaba eternamente agradecido. Para él aquella muchacha había sido su única familia, había sido como la hermana que nunca tuvo. Claro que nunca se llegó a enamorar de ella, porque después de todo el corazón de ambos ya estaba ocupado…por nada más ni nada menos que un león.

Ante sus ojos aun podía ver pasar como cada noche se levantan en punto de las dos de la mañana a platicar, en frete de la chimenea de su sala común, cualquier trivialidad y no hacía falta quien de los dos sacara a la luz el tema de aquellos dos leones.

Lástima que para ambos la vida no les quiso sonreír. A pesar de todos sus esfuerzos por ser felices, ambos fueron golpeados brutalmente por la vida misma, pues ambos vivieron desamores, traiciones y pérdidas.

Cada día se había convertido en un infierno desde el día en que la vida misma decidió llevársela al otro mundo. Ciertamente la muchacha se había convertido en su única esperanza y razón para seguir con vida, ya que después de lo Lili las cosas para él se tornaron grises. Claro que como la vida lo aborrecía, esta decidió que también se llevaría a la muchacha a la cual él veía como una hermana.

Para colmo había dejado a ese estúpido como el padrino de Hermione y de madrina ni hablar; bueno no es que tuviera algún problema con el tema de la madrina pero el padrino…esa era historia aparte.

Y como si no fuera suficiente tormento, no había una sola noche en que no recordase lo último que le dijo la muchacha antes de caer muerta en la camilla del hospital de San Mungo.

_**nunca pierdas la esperanza Severus…pues, incluso si la vida es difícil no te rindas, el cielo te protegerá, incluso si tus pasos son pesados y caes gruñendo y suspirando, intenta una vez más, intenta una vez más…**_

Maldita frase. Por culpa de esa maldita frase no podía olvidar el día de su muerte, el segundo día más horroroso para él, el día en que perdió a una hermana.

-...-

Albus caminaba por los largos pasillo del gran castillo. Pero a pesar de que su cuerpo se encontraba caminando sin rumbo alguno, su mente parecía estar divagando en lo más recóndito de sus recuerdos y pensamientos.

-Albus…-le dijo una voz de mujer, la cual rápidamente identifico.

-ho…Minerva, ¿Qué haces por los pasillos tan noche?-

-creo que eso es lo que yo debería de preguntarle a usted…-

-decidí dar un paseo a la luz de la luna…después de todo los alumnos ya están dormidos, por lo cual es un buen momento para pensar, ¿no lo cree Minerva?-

-sí, supongo…-hizo una pausa-Albus…te das cuenta que ya falta una semana para Navidad…-

El director Dumbledore solo la miro detenidamente y analizo las palabras, ya que por el tono que la profesora empleaba, daba a conocer que había algo más escondido en aquellas simples palabras.

-Navidad… ¿solo lo dices por la época en especial o por…aquel asunto que, lamentablemente, tanto tu como yo conocemos a la perfección?-

Se hizo un silencio incomodo, que no hacía más que tensar el ambiente de aquella charla tan inesperada.

-56 años…esa es la edad que estaría cumpliendo el día de Navidad…-respiro hondo-también se cumplen 27 años de su…muerte…-le decía la profesora Minerva con aire melancólico.

-no es bueno vivir en el pasa…-

-yo no estoy viviendo en el pasado Albus-le interrumpió Minerva- el único que lo hace, y lo sabes muy bien, es Cerberos…-le dijo Minerva indignada.

-lose…pero aun así, aunque él siga viviendo en el pasado, no significa que ni tú, Severus y yo también debamos hacerlo…-dijo Albus con su voz serena mientras miraba a la nada.

-entiendo Albus, pero ella era mi amiga, más que eso, yo la consideraba una hermana.-decía Minerva tratando de no romper en llanto-Y Cerberos…bueno tú ya sabes lo que paso. Además tú sabes que tarde mucho en salir de mi shock emocional después de su muerte, y…cabe admitir que las cosas ya no volvieron a ser las mismas…más bien…ya nada es lo mismo-finalizo Minerva antes de marcharse de su lado y seguir andando por el largo pasillo y oscuro pasillo.

Albus solo se quedó parado en el pasillo reflexionando las palabras de la profesora. Y es que aun que costara admitirlo, las cosas ciertamente dejaron de ser lo mismo después de la muerte de Demetra Dankworth, la esposa de Cerberos.

Demetra…una mujer que si aún siguiera viva hubiera hecho grandes cambios, como los que hizo en su época, después de todo ella nunca fue como las demás sangre pura.

No cabía duda de que esa mujer tenía los mismos ideales que su querida alumna Hermione, después de todo en la joven corre la sangre de Demetra, cosa que él noto desde el momento en que la joven entro a Hogwarts.

-...-

**CORTO lose, pero tengan compasión con migo, no fue fácil escribir el capítulo.**

**Espero y les haya gustado lo suficiente para no querer asesinarme por lo que les diré a continuación.**

**Bueno por problemas en la escuela (no es mi culpa no saber dibujar mapas y no poder escribir buenos resúmenes de libros que no me interesan en lo absoluto) y problemas con mi mama (no es mi culpa no ser la hija perfecta) por un tiempo mis actualizaciones serán más tardadas de lo esperado, así que calma solo será por unas semanas.**

**Ya que he aclarado ese punto ahora volvamos al Fic: ¿Chocolates, flores, bombas nucleares, popo, jugarretas?**

**Sin más que decir me despido con un: BAZINGA.**


	15. El Expreso a Casa

N/A: más que nada este capitulo es como un resumen de lo pasado después de la venganza de Slytherin, por lo cual no hay mucha acción; también debo aclarar que los próximo capítulos serán como un empujón para los verdaderos problemas, que se encuentran a la vuelta de la esquina.  


-...-

Ya había pasado un mes desde el día de la gran venganza de las serpientes. Decir que la venganza había salido a la perfección no era suficiente para describir como había salido el plan; pues gracias a las pociones puestas en las camas de los leones, estos no volvieron a salir de su sala común por una semana, pues gracias a Merlín a Madame Pomfrey se le habían agotado las pociones para contrarrestar los efectos de las pociones usadas en contra de los leones.

Y claro que gracias a aquella venganza, los leones nunca más se volvieron a meter con Hermione o con cualquiera dentro del círculo de amigos de esta. Aunque claro algunas ofensas de parte de los Weasley y por supuesto un dolido Harry Potter no se hicieron esperar.

La navidad ya se acercaba lo cual traía consigo las vacaciones de invierno, cosa que los estudiantes esperaban más que ansiosos.

Por fin podrían salir fuera de aquel castillo que desde el primer día de clases se había convertido en un campo de batalla entre leones y serpientes.

.

.

Todos los alumnos iban de un lado a otro, dentro del gran expreso, buscando a sus amigos y compañeros para poder despedirse. Algunos alumnos más cargados que otros. Las risas, sollozos, gritos y más no se hacían esperar en ninguno de los cientos de vagones, pues todos los alumnos deseaban poder ver nuevamente a su familia y mantenerse alejados de las constantes confrontaciones entre casas

En el área de Slytherin, en uno de los más lejanos vagones. Se encontraban un par de jóvenes serpientes y, para sorpresa de muchos, un águila.

Del lado izquierdo del vagón se encontraban sentados, una joven de cabellos negros quien discutía por una tontería con un joven moreno y alejada de la discusión se encontraba una rubia que admiraba con gracia la discusión de estos dos. Del lado derecho se encontraban un castaño quien solo tenía la vista fija en la rubia que se encontraba sentada frente a él; a un lado de él se encontraba un rubio quien solo se limitaba a reírse de las ideas tan descabelladas de sus amigos y en su hombro posaba una gran melena castaña, y la dueña de esta solo se limitaba a encerrarse en aquellos fantásticos mundos que le brindaba aquel libro que se encontraba leyendo.

Después de varios segundos, se escuchó como la castaña cerraba abruptamente su libro, a la vez que levantaba precipitadamente su rostro abriendo aquellos ojos castaños, tan llenos expresivos de ella, como un plato.

-Lo había olvidado por completo…-dijo la castaña mientras miraba atentamente a la rubia-mi abuelo dijo que vendrían…los Black y los Carrow, y bueno…Luna ¿crees que estarás bien en la mansión?-

-no te preocupes Hermione…creo que…todo saldrá bien-dijo la rubia con su habitual tono soñador mientras mostraba en su blanco rostro aquella sonrisa tan peculiar de ella.

Después de aquello el viaje para ellos siguió igual de tranquilo. A excepción de la discusión de dos de su acompañantes.

.

.

No muy lejos de donde se encontraba aquel grupo de serpientes, un grupo de leones se encontraba platicando animadamente.

Aquel grupo de leones estaba integrado por un par de pelirrojos que solo discutían a todo pulmón, un pelinegro que trataba de calmarlos y un azabache que solo veía atreves de la ventana de su compartimiento.

-HARRY…HAZME CASO DE UNA MALDITA VEZ-gritaba un pelirrojo, haciendo que el azabache saliera abruptamente de sus pensamientos.

-he…he… ¿me perdí de algo?-dijo el azabache mientras parpadeaba rápidamente.

-no…por supuesto que no,-dijo el pelirrojo con sarcasmo-solo que…ha sí, TU novia no ha parado de quejarse de la forma en que cómo…-añadió con un par de migajas alrededor de su boca.

El azabache dejo salir un gran suspiro y con pesadez dijo.

-Gynni, deja de reprocharle a Ron como come, de todas formas así es él, ¿Qué se le puede hacer?...-termino de decir a la vez que volvía a posar su mirada en el paisaje que se mostraba al otro lado del cristal de su ventana. Pensando ¿en cómo demonios había terminado de aquella manera? Y es que el pelirrojo de su amigo tenía razón, pues a solo unos días de haber hecho pública su relación Hermione y Draco, él había empezado a salir con la menor de los Weasley, pensando que tal vez así podría olvidar a la castaña, junto con lo pasado hace solo un mes.

El azabache fue sacado de sus pensamientos al sentir como una mano se posaba en su hombro.

-Harry… ¿estás bien?-le pregunto el pelinegro, que se hacía llamar Nevill.

-sí, es solo que…-hiso una pausa-estoy desesperado por volver a ver a Remus de nuevo-dijo tratando de parecer sincero con su amigo, el cual no parecía muy convencido por la palabras de este.

-...-

Minerva McGonagall se encontraba entrando al enorme despacho del director Albus Dumbledore, pues necesitaba preguntarle algo.

El director, se encontraba admirando la chimenea de su despacho, pero en cuanto escucho como su puerta se cerraba, fijo su vista en la causante de aquello.

-Minerva… ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-

-Albus…me preguntaba… ¿si este año también nos acompañarías al profesor Severus y a mí a la ceremonia en nombre de Demetra?-dijo la profesora tratando de parecer tranquila.

-por supuesto Minerva, solo que este año, me temo, llegare por mí cuenta-dijo el director mientras volvía a dirigir su mirada a la chimenea de su despacho.

-entiendo Albus, entonces, supongo que te veremos en la mansión-dijo la directora mientras salía del despacho, con rumbo a los jardines del castillo.

Mientras en su despacho Albus seguía con la mirada fija en la chimenea, hundido en sus pensamientos. Pues desde hace un par de días que no había parado de tener un mal presentimiento. Como si algo en su interior le avisara que su "hora" pronto llegaría.

-...-

Cuanto tiempo ha pasado, un mes, un año, un siglo…los extrañe (la autora empieza a llorar como loca)

CORTO lose pero por favor no me maten (la autora recibe abucheos y tomatazos de los lectores) es que mi inspiración anda demasiado baja y el tiempo no es de mucha ayuda.(grillo)

Como recompensa tratare de subir dos capítulos seguidos, después de todo no tengo clases hasta el lunes.

Espero que les haya gustado el cap ¿Chocolates, flores, bombas nucleares, popo? Sin más que decir me despido de ustedes con un…BAZINGA

**AVANCE DEL PROXÍMO CAPÍTULO:**

**La navidad una época tan dulce como cruel para nuestro querido Cerberos...**


	16. Curiosa soñadora

Ya habían pasado cerca de 5 horas desde que habían abordado al expreso para regresar a casa. Este ya se encontraba a solo unos minutos de llegar a la estación.

En cuanto se escuchó a los perfectos de cada casa anunciar la llegada a la estación, todos los alumnos salieron rápidamente del expreso, para poder por fin encontrarse con sus amigos y familiares.

En alguna parte dela gran ola de alumnos se encontraba un gran grupo de pelirrojos, Weasleys, y un par de pelinegros, Longbotom y Potter.

-oh!...chicos que alegría volver a verlos, ¿Cómo les ha ido en Hogwarts? ¿Han comido bien? ¿Cómo van las clases? ¿Se han estado cuidando adecuadamente? ¿No se han estado metiendo en problemas ¿O sí?...-dijo la matriarca de los Weasley, Molly Weasley.

-oh!...vamos querida deja a los chicos respirar, tuvieron un viaje bastante largo desde Hogwarts, y los menos que quieren es que los agobies con un sinfín de preguntas, ¿no es así chicos?-dijo el patriarca de la gran familia de pelirrojos a la vez que les guiñaba un ojo a los jóvenes leones.

-si mamá, papá tiene razón, lo que menos queremos es que nos agobies con tus miles de preguntas-dijeron los gemelos Weasley, Fred y George.

-claro discúlpenme por preocuparme por ustedes…-dijo sarcásticamente Molly Weasley-mis hijos-a lo que sus hijos de esta solo se limitaron a bufar-cambiando de tema…-pero no pudo terminar de hablar porque se distrajo al ver a lo lejos la gran melena castaña de Hermione, quien venía acompañada de los Malfoy, de Parkinson, Zabbini, Nott y… ¿Lovengodd?-¿Qué diantres hacen Lovengodd y Hermione con esas arpías?-pregunto notablemente furiosa a sus hijos, en busca de una respuesta.

Los jóvenes miraron todos a la vez a Ron, quien tenía la tarea de decirle a los Weasley lo pasado con Hermione y Luna, lo cual notablemente no hizo.

Mientras Harry, Gynni y Nevill fulminaban con la mirada a Ron, los gemelos Weasley se les adelantaron y hablaron antes que todos.

-Fred…-dijo George.

-Dime George-

-no sé tú, pero tengo ganas de saludar a cierta castaña-dijo con picardía George.

-Secundo a tu idea querido hermano-dijo el segundo gemelo a la vez que junto a su madre y su gemelo se acercaban a la castaña y a la rubia.

.

.

No muy lejos de donde se encontraban los pelirrojos y los pelinegros se encontraba un grupo de serpientes, y un águila, conformado por los Malfoy, Blaise, Pansy, Theodore, Luna y Hermione.

Los jóvenes se encontraban saludando a los señores Malfoy, quienes los acompañarían a la mansión Dankworth. El tiempo se les fue tan rápido que no se dieron cuenta cuando un grupo de tres pelirrojos se acercaron a donde se encontraban. Pasados los segundos el primero en notar la presencia de aquellos fue Blaise, quien rápidamente supo quiénes eran los dueños de aquellas cabelleras pelirrojas y atuendos de segunda mano.

Claro que cuando noto la repugnante presencia lo primero que hizo fue avisarle al señor Malfoy, quien en cuanto los vio se sintió sumamente asqueado por la presencia de aquellos pelirrojos traidores a la sangre.

-vaya, vaya, pero que tenemos aquí, los Weasley nos honran con su presencia- dijo con burla el mayor de los Malfoy.

-bueno ciertamente no podemos evitar ser tan bien parecidos, pero que se le puede hacer-dijeron los gemelos Weasley.

-ustedes ser guapos, no me hagan reír-dijo Blaise.

-deberías respetar a tus mayores jovencito-dijeron los gemelos imitando a su madre cada vez que le hacen alguna broma.

-vaya Weasley, no sabía que tus hijos tuvieran tan poco respeto por sus superiores-dijo Lucius.

-discúlpeme señor Malfoy, pero no vengo a hablar con usted, ciertamente venía a preguntarle a Hermione y a Lovengodd ¿Qué diantres hacían con tanta peste?-dijo la señora Weasley aguantando las ganas de regañar a gritos a la castaña y a la rubia, a la vez que miraba interrogante a la rubia y a la castaña.

-señora Weasley le pido sea más respetuosa con mis acompañantes, pues ellos no son ninguna peste-dijo firme y segura la castaña.-ahora si nos disculpa nos tenemos que ir-

La señora Weasley solo se quedó boquiabierta pues no se esperaba aquella respuesta por parte de la joven. En cambio los gemelos solo sonreían… ¿melancólicamente?

-adiós señora Weasley…y, por cierto, nunca juzgue un libro por su portada-dijo Luna, mostrando en su rostro su típica sonrisa soñadora a la vez que junto a las serpientes se retiraba de la estación.

Los gemelos dejaron escapar un gran suspiro. Mientras que la señora Weasley intentaba procesar lo ocurrido, pues ciertamente para ella no era muy creíble ver a Hermione, hija de "muggles", defender a esas arpías sangre pura que siempre le habían llamado "sabelotodo" "rata de biblioteca" "sangre sucia".

-...-

Ya iban llegando a la majestuosa mansión Dankworth, y ciertamente el viaje había sido bastante largo y bastante incomodo, pues a decir verdad Lucius Malfoy no se sentía del todo a gusto con alguien, por así decirlo, como Luna Lovengodd; pues muy a pesar de que esta fuera sangre pura, este conocía bastante bien al padre de esta y claro que también conocía los rumores y sobrenombres de la joven rubia, por cierto bastante parecida a su padre.

Después de varios minutos más en la carroza que los llevaría a la mansión, por fin había llegado a esta, por lo cual los jóvenes, acompañados de los señores Malfoy, salieron de la carroza y sin más se adentraron a la gran mansión, donde ya los esperaban los Parkinson, los Nott, los Zabbini, los Black, los Lestrange y por supuesto Cerberos Dankworth

-bienvenidos, espero que su viaje haya sido de su total agrado-dijo Cerberos mientras saludaba a Pansy, Blaise, Theodore y a los Malfoy.-Hermione… ¿Por qué no vas y saludas a nuestros invitados querida?-ordenó a su nieta.

La castaña muy a pesar de lo incomoda y nerviosa que se sentía por tener que lidiar con "aquellas" personas, tuvo que hacer hacerle caso a su abuelo, por lo cual sin más a paso lento pero decidido fue saludando a cada uno de los invitados, pero claro algo tenía que salir mal.

-bienvenidos a la mansión Dankworth, soy Hermione Jane Dankworth, nieta de Cerberos Dankworth, es un gusto conocerlos señor y señora Lestrange…-dijo firmemente la castaña tratando de no parecer nerviosa.

Durante varios segundos la castaña pudo notar como Bellatrix Lestrange la estudiaba con la mirada. Después de todo para Bellatrix, Hermione seguía siendo una sangre sucia inmunda que no merecía tener el apellido Dankworth al igual que, según Lestrange, su abuela y su madre.

-el gusto es nuestro…Dan…Dan…señorita Dankworth-dijo Rodolphus Lestrange con cierto tono de resignación a la vez que tomaba la mano de la castaña a lo que Bellatrix solo se limitó a bufar.

La castaña con unos nervios de acero, que gracias a Merlín logro controlar, intento plantar su mano frente a Bellatrix, quien en cuanto vio las intenciones de esta lo único que hizo fue alejar bruscamente la mano de esta.

-no te atrevas a tocarme estu…-pero se calló al notar la mirada fulminante de parte de Cerberos y Narcisa, por lo cual volvió a bufar.

Después de las presentaciones, todos los invitados se fueron directamente al comedor donde los adultos tomaron asiento del lado derecho de la gran mesa rectangular, excepto por Cerberos, que encabezaba la mesa. Mientras los jóvenes tomaron asiento del lado izquierdo de la gran mesa.

La cena transcurría de lo más incómoda posible tanto para la castaña como para la rubia, pues tanto Bellatrix como Lucius no dejaban de insultar a los "traidores a la sangre" y a los "sangre sucia", y por si fuera poco esta no dejaba de enviarle miradas de asco y confusión a Luna, quien no se inmutaba por lo que hacía Bellatrix después de todo la rubia sabía que aquellas personas no la recibirían de brazos abiertos y con un gran ramo de rosas.

Transcurrida la cena, Cerberos le ordeno a la castaña que les enseñase la mansión a sus jóvenes amigos, mientras él y Lucius trataban un par de asuntos en su despacho.

La castaña fue mostrándoles el lugar a detalle, pues ya conocía el lugar como la palma de su mano. A medida que avanzaban el lugar, a los jóvenes, les parecía cada vez más interesante ya que aquella mansión podría tener el mismo tiempo de existencia que Hogwarts, después de todo el árbol familiar era más grande que los años de vida del mismísimo Nicholas Flamel.

.

Mientras la castaña seguía mostrándoles la casa, la rubia había tenido la necesidad de ir al baño, por lo cual se fue en busca de uno, no sin antes avisarle a Zabbini, que era él que más cerca se encontraba de ella en ese momento.

La rubia empezó a caminar a paso lento en la gran e imponente mansión, después de todo el lugar tenía cierta belleza que lograba cautivar a los ojos soñadores de Luna Lovengodd.

La rubia caminaba aun por aquellos largos y anchos pasillos, no sabía en que curioso lugar se encontraba, pues ciertamente el lugar era curioso, ya que estaba rodeado por decenas de retratos, pero hubo que le llamo la atención en particular, pues la persona del retrato le parecía sumamente conocida.

A paso lento se acercó al gran retrato, y con suma lentitud empezó a leer el nombre que se posaba debajo de este:

_Ros…-_

Pero la joven no pudo terminar de leer pues unas voces le llamaron la atención.

Lentamente se alejó del recuadro y se dirigió a una gran puerta de mármol, de la cual provenían las voces. Cuando estuvo segura de escuchar claramente sus voces se quedó parada y presto suma atención a lo que decían las personas tras esa puerta….que no eran otros más que Lucius Malfoy y Cerberos Dankworth.

-…demonios dices Cerberos, es la oportunidad perfecta de asesinarlo, además de paso y también matamos a esa asquerosa profesora de transformaciones…-escucho decir a Lucius.

-Lucius, carajo, no es no, por lo tanto no trates de asesinarlo ese día-grito Cerberos con bastante furia de sobra-ese día es el cumpleaños de Demetra y por si fuera poco su…aniversario de muerte, y lo que menos quiero es más muertes ese bendito día…además sería bastante "casualidad" que muriera ese mismo día, en este mismo lugar, rodeado de decenas de "nosotros"… ¿no lo crees?-a lo que Lucius solo bufo.

-como sea…pero, si el Lord nos regaña o castiga por no haberlo matado en cuanto tuvimos la oportunidad, el único culpable serás tú-aclaro el rubio antes de mostrar en su rostro una sonrisa picara-cambiando de tema, debes de estar bastante orgulloso de que él Lord desee a tu nieta en sus filas, después de todo me imagino que tendrá grandes planes para alguien con el intelecto de tu joven nieta-

Después de aquello, solo se hizo un silencio bastante incómodo.

-es lo que menos espero-dijo Cerberos en susurro para sí mismo-me imagino que usted también debe estarlo, Lucius…-hizo una pausa-y por supuesto que tú también, ¿no es así, querida…Lovengodd?-añadió mientras apuntaba con su varita a la gran puerta de su despacho.

Segundos después la rubia sintió como se abría la puerta abruptamente. Dejándole ver tras de esta a Lucius Malfoy y Cerberos Dankworth. Ambos hombres la veían con una cara de pocos amigos, pues estaban conmocionados por la actitud de la joven.

-y bien jovencita… ¿por qué demonios has osado en escuchar nuestra conversación?-grito Lucius.

-me he perdido buscando el baño, y en el intento de buscarla, me topé con su conversación, la cual me pareció…bastante…curiosa-dijo luna bastante calmada.

Lucius solo rodo los ojos a la vez que dejaba salir una gran carcajada pues aquella jovencita sí que tenía agallas. Mientras que Cerberos miraba a la rubia penetrantemente, tratando de buscar una mentira en los que decía.

-bastante curiosa tu respuesta jovencita…pero a la vez estúpida-dijo Cerberos-pero me pregunto… ¿Qué deberíamos hacer contigo?...Después de todo no sabemos que tanto hallas escuchado y que tan útil nos puedas ser-

.

.

-...-...-

**Hola! Cómo están? ¿Qué les ha parecido el cap? ¿Chocolates, flores, bombas nucleares, popo, dinamita? Nuestra querida Luna por fin tuvo su momento de protagonismo. Déjenme decirles que el protagonismo de Luna, la conversión de Lucius y Cerberos, y la última parte del cap, jugaran un papel importante en los próximos capítulos. **

**Gracias por los comentarios, follows y Favoritos :)**

**Sin más que decir, se despide la autora maniática que gusta del sufrir de los demás (ñaca ñaca) (los lectores la abuchean) BAZINGA.**

**AVANCE DEL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO: **

**nuca es tarde para dar las gracias...**


	17. ÚNICA

Los segundos, minutos, horas, días y noches pasaron más rápidos de lo previsto. Dando inicio a lo que sería el tan "esperado" día de Navidad…día del "bendito" cumpleaños de Demetra…y, por si fuese poco, su maldito aniversario de muerte.

Sí, las cosas no se podrían tornar "mejor", pero al fin y al cabo el día había llegado, ahora…lo único que podía esperar era que su "adorada" nieta no lo arruinase, y se supiera comportar frente a los pocos miembros de la familia…No es que no le tuviera confianza, después de todo supo comportarse frente a las otras familias, pero… no sabía cómo los demás miembros de la familia tomasen noticia de que la joven había vuelto, después de haber estado rodeada de aquellos insufribles muggles. No es que odiara a los muggles, ni su familia también, pero cabía decir que el hecho de que no los odiasen no quitaba el hecho de que no los soportaran. Después de todo siempre habían estado enterados de las guerras sin sentido que tienen, los prejuicios, que por cierto compartían, los ideales de estos, etc…y a decir verdad nunca estuvieron de acuerdo con ellos, por lo cual no los soportaban, pero su nieta era diferente, y eso si le preocupaba.

Pasando del tema de muggles. Lo único que le importaba más que si su nieta se podría comportar; era que Bellatrix no armara un numerito frente a sus familiares, pues se trataba de algo serio y no le perdonaría el hecho de que se burlase o humillase aquel día y a Demetra.

.

.

Los invitados se encontraban en total y absoluto silencio, todos parecían estatuas, pues ninguno se molestaba en decir o hacer cualquier cosa; inclusive los niños, que momentos atrás jugaban disfrutando su corta infancia, parecían otros pues al igual que sus padres y demás adultos no hacían más que mantenerse sentados en su asiento.

-hoy…nos encontramos reunidos en este lugar, para recordar con orgullo a una gran mujer, que sin duda sigue y seguirá viva en nuestros corazones-dijo Cerberos, aun lado de un gran retrato de Demetra-para mí es un orgullo, poder estar en presencia de ustedes, mis queridos amigos y familiares, recordando a la mujer que sin duda dejo una gran marca en mí, pues Demetra fue una gran mujer, bruja, esposa y madre. Aun que lamento decir que me di cuenta demasiado tarde de cada una de sus virtudes, pues sin duda alguna, virtudes le sobraban…-añadió, dando fin a su discurso.

Después de que terminara, de uno en uno los familiares y amigos cercanos se fueron acercando al frente para hablar en nombre de Demetra.

Se sentía terrible. Aun no podía aceptar el hecho de no haber podido hacer algo para que ella no muriera, aun no captaba la idea de cómo había sido tan ciego para no poder ver cada una de las valiosas virtudes de ella, aun teniéndola tan cerca y mostrándole cada una de ellas frete a sus ojos. Lo admitía, había sido un tonto, un imbécil. Pues para que pudiera captar cada cosa buena de ella, había tenido que nacer su preciada hija.

Para colmo, una noche antes de aquel día había tenido una maldita discusión con ella, por un tema del pasado. Y ciertamente las palabras dichas por ella no le hicieron ningún bien.

_-nunca la dejaste de amar, yo solo fui otra más…siempre lo supe, pero decidí hacer como si nada, escondiendo el agonizante dolor de mi corazón y el gran nudo que se me hacía en la garganta de solo pensar que tu corazón nunca dejaría de pertenérsele…aun estado casado con migo, aun teniendo una hija…¡CON MIGO!- _

Aun recordaba su rostro lloroso, su uñas clavándose en su varita, la desesperación y agonía reflejados en aquellos hermosos ojos color carmesí, sus labios con aquel hilito de sangre, por tato morderlos con sus propios dientes.

Aun muerta lo seguía atormentado; después de todo, su nieta era la viva imagen de ella, y no solo en su apariencia, sino que también en aquel maldito carácter tan único y exasperante que solo Demetra, su hija y Hermione compartían.

.

Después de haber divagado sin rumbo fijo en sus más profundos pensamientos, fue sacado bruscamente de ellos al escuchar aquella serena voz perteneciente a Albus Dumbledore, o como él le decía…Percival.

-Bueno, a decir verdad, yo tuve el gran honor de haber conocido y enseñado a Demetra-hizo una pausa-ciertamente era una bruja excepcional, una alumna admirable, pues a pesar de que todos la tachasen de demente por tener creencias distintas, no hubo día alguno en que no se defendiera con uñas y dientes, como si su propia vida dependiese de ello-tomó aire-pero a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, y de vivir el día a día como sí fuese el último, el destino tomo otra ruta para ella, así llevándosela de nuestro lado, llevándosela a un lugar mejor…-termino de decir el anciano con cierto tono triste, pues aunque él no lo quisiese admitir, aun no podía olvidar el día en que se fue…

Momentos después se escuchó la voz de McGonagall hablando.

-Debo admitir, que es bastante difícil hablar sobre Demetra, no me malinterpreten, yo la conocía perfectamente, fue y será mi mejor amiga…corrijo fue y será como una hermana para mí-hizo una pausa mientras aguantaba las lágrimas, que le amenazaban por salir sin control-es difícil hablar sobre ella, porque simplemente, ella era única, fue la primer Slytherin, que me hablaba y me trataba con respeto, como una igual. A pesar de todo ella nunca se mostró indiferente con migo, nunca me dejaba sola; admito que tenía su lado arrogante y altanero, pero a pesar de ello, nunca abusaba de nadie, bueno solo cuando se metían con migo-añadió la profesora con una pequeña risa ahogada-simple y sencillamente, la única palabra que la describe es…**única-**la profesora se marchó, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, hacia su asiento al lado de Dumbledore y Snape.

A pesar de que habían pasado 27 años desde aquel día, aún seguía siendo doloroso, tanto que aun podían sentir en su interior una gran punzada de un dolor agonizante. Pero…a pesar de todo, por alguna extraña razón, al ver a Hermione, era como ver el reflejo de Demetra. Pues Hermione, contra todo pronóstico le había devuelto la esperanza que le había sido arrebatada brusca y ferozmente de su ser el día que ella se fue de su lado.

.

.

El evento en sí, había excedido sus expectativas, pues su nieta no había podido par de llorar después de que Percival y McGonagall hablaran en nombre de Demetra, cosa que lo sorprendió. Ahora lo único que restaba era la cena de navidad

-El tiempo pasa más rápido de lo que imaginas, no desaproveches los momentos felices junto a las personas importantes. Porque cuando menos te des cuenta ya no estarán a tu lado. Deja el pasado enterrado en tu corazón y vive el hoy, como si no hubiera mañana-termino de decir Luna, quien había pasado al frente, para sorpresa de todos.

_**Esa chica realmente es especial, lástima que es demasiado curiosa, pero que se le podía hacer**_ pensaba Cerberos mientras embozaba una sonrisa, después de todo la joven rubia tenia cierto toque para decir lo adecuado, en los momentos oportunos.

Miro a la placa de oro que se posaba debajo del retrato de Demetra, a la vez que dejaba asomar una pequeña sonrisa melancólica.

**DEMETRA HERA DANKWORTH **

**1928-1968 **

**ÚNICA**** EN TODOS LOS ASPECTOS **

**nunca es demasiado tarde ****nunca juzgues a alguien antes de conocerlo**

_**gracias Demetra…por darme esperanza** P_ensaba Cerberos…después de todo, nunca es demasiado tarde para dejar que el pasado fluya. Nunca es demasiado tarde para pedir perdón. Nunca es demasiado tarde para dar…las **gracias**

.

-...-

**Sé que el capítulo es algo reflexivo, pero tengo mis razones (personales) para ello. Espero les haya gustado el cap, sé que esta falta de acción pero digamos que este y los próximo capítulos son como una forma de darle inicio a los problemas que están por suceder.**

* * *

**¿Chocolates, Bombas nucleares, Flores, Popo?**

**Sin más que decir me despido de ustedes con un…BAZINGA**


	18. Incógnitas Navideñas

Después de los discursos en nombre de Demetra, una leve lluvia empezó a azotar el lugar. Por lo tanto los invitados volvieron a adentrarse en la lujosa mansión.

Varios invitados, al ser Navidad, volvieron a sus respectivas mansiones a pasarla con sus respectivas familias; otros tantos se marcharon porque tenían asuntos pendientes que atender. Los restantes, que resultaron pocos, fueron los Malfoy, el señor Nott, el señor Lovengodd, Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall y Severus Snape. Claro que no habia que dejar atrás a los jóvenes Blaise, Pansy, Theodore, Luna, Draco y Hermione quienes también se encontraban por obvias razones.

.

.

Para muchos de los invitados resultaba completamente loco e inimaginable la presencia del señor Lovengodd, pues no tenía una muy buena racha que digamos. A decir verdad el hecho de que Luna estuviera presente no se les hizo raro a los invitados, después de todo la castaña no conocía su propio linaje antes de hacerse amiga de la rubia. Pero el hecho de ver al padre de la Lovengodd, eso si los había extrañado, después de todo invitar a una amiga era algo, pero invitar al padre de esta era otra cosa. Tal vez esto se debía a que era navidad, pero no podían descartar ninguna posibilidad, por muy errónea que parezca.

Y ciertamente todas y cada una de las mil y un posibilidades que se planteaban los invitados eran completamente inciertas, ya que el señor Lovengodd había asistido gracias a que había sido invitado a la cena de navidad por la castaña, después de todo el padre de Luna ya sabía el secreto de ella, y su hija pasaría las navidades en su mansión así que… ¿Por qué no habría de invitarlo? Y a decir verdad su abuelo no se había rehusado ante la idea de la joven.

.

.

Ciertamente en la cabeza de la castaña no rondaba las mismas incógnitas que las de sus invitados, pues ella se encontraba más interesada en saber ¿Por qué demonios nadie le había dicho que su abuela fue la mejor amiga de su profesara de pociones? ¿Por qué su director nunca le había dicho la verdad acerca de su linaje? ¿Por que su abuelo no había objetado en contra de que el padre de Luna viniera a la cena de Navidad? ¿Por qué su abuelo y el señor Malfoy pasan tanto tiempo, juntos? Y sobre todo ¿Por qué nadie le dice quién es su verdadero padre? Sinceramente sentía que toda su cabeza daba vueltas, pues no lograba hallar las dichosas respuestas y eso la enfadaba. Para colmo se sentía terrible consigo misma, pues ella había estado pensando cosas erróneas y horribles acerca de su propia abuela, puesto que nunca se había imaginado a su abuela tal y como la habían descritos sus profesores, cosa que la hizo sentir peor. Y ciertamente pese a todo pronóstico no evito ponerse a llorar en brazos de McGonagall, Snape, Dumbledore y por supuesto Draco. Y claro que el discurso de Luna no había ayudado en mucho, pues le hizo recordar viejos tiempos junto a Ronald y Harry, y es que aunque costara admitirlo muy en el fondo los extrañaba, pero cuando le lanzo aquel _crucio_ a Harry termino con todas las esperanzas de volver a entablar una amistad con sus ex "hermanos".

Pero si lo pensaba bien, las cosas como estaban ahora no eran tan malas, después de todo tenía amigos, a los que ahora consideraba sus hermanos. Pero irónicamente estas personas eran ciertamente las personas que siempre la había molestado, por ser "_sangre sucia_", estos últimos 6 años en Hogwarts. Una de ellos era una rubia a la que anteriormente consideraba una "lunática". Sí, la vida puede dar giros inesperados.

Después de pensar aquello no pudo evitar que una gran risa saliera de sus adentros.

-¿te encuentras bien Hermione?-le pregunto Draco, quien la sostenía de los hombros para que no cayera de su asiento.

La castaña ladeo la cabeza.

-sí, es solo que pensaba en lo juguetón que deben ser los lazos del destino-aclaro la castaña mientras volvía a soltar una pequeña risa.

Era definitivo el mundo se estaba volviendo cada vez más extraño.

.

-...-

No señor, el no creía en lo que les había dicho Luna cuando la encontraron hace dos días. Tenía un mal presentimiento, bastante grande, pues había algo andaba mal en la rubia desde que la habían encontrado. Sus sonrisas y palabras aunque siguieran sonando tan sinceras e inocentes como ella misma, su mirada…ya no era la misma mirada soñadora que lo había acorralado desde hace años. Su mirada ya no era lo que recordaba, pues en esta se denotaba un pisca de confusión, preocupación y tristeza; sentimientos que nunca imagino y nunca vio en su mirada saltarina y soñadora, que siempre era atraída por todo lo inexplicable y extraño que le rodeaba, sí esa era la mirada que él recordaba.

Suponía que nadie más había notado el cambio en Luna. Después de todo Blaise era un despistado total en esas cosas, Pansy solo estaba concentrada en que Blaise le prestara atención, Draco se la pasaba admirando a la castaña, siempre cuidando de ella como si fuera el objeto más frágil del mundo, cosa que, ciertamente, no era; y Hermione, por su parte, se la pasaba metida en sus pensamientos.

Él por su cuenta se la pasaba repasando una y otra vez aquel día.

**FLASH BACK: **

_Hace minutos que habían salido de la lujosa mansión Dankworth, ya habían recorrido un poco menos de la mitad del lugar, el cual le causaba escalofríos y muy malos presentimientos. _

_El lugar ciertamente tenía un toque clásico, lo cual le llama la atención, pero de alguna forma el lugar no le agradaba del todo, inclusive le causaba más vértigo que la propia mansión Malfoy, la cual era sumamente más sombría y oscura. _

_Mientras más iban avanzando más le impresionaba el lugar. No paraba de preguntarle cosas a la castaña, pues a su parecer el lugar era tal vez más antiguo que el propio Hogwarts. _

_Tan metido iba en su admiración por el lugar que no se percató cuando dejo de escucharse los pasos saltarines de Luna. Sí, el los conocía a la perfección. _

_-OIGAN… ¿Dónde demonios se metió la lunática?-pregunto Pansy, por lo cual se ganó una mirada de reproche de parte de la castaña y de él.- dejen de mirarme de esa forma, además sin mí ni se hubieran dado cuenta de que Luna había desaparecido-**punto para Pansy** pensó Thedore. _

_Todos se miraron entre sí. Ciertamente el lugar era bastante grande, cosa que no ayudaba a la situación, y reducía drásticamente sus posibilidades de encontrarla, cosa que desconcertaba al castaño de Theodore. _

_Estuvieron largo rato discutiendo como le harían para encontrarla, eran muy pocos para encontrarla por su propia cuenta. Por lo que vio como la castaña llamaba a uno de sus elfos. _

_-¡Asclepio!-llamo la castaña. A la vez que aparecía frente a ellos el mismo elfo que los había recibido la primera vez que habían ido a la mansión._

_-en que puede servirle Asclepio, joven ama Dankworth- _

_-ya te he dicho que me llames por mi nombre-le reprocho la castaña al elfo, el cual asintió-pero, bueno. Asclepio ¿has visto a Lovengodd, Luna Lovengodd?-el elfo solo la miro interrogante. _

_-una chica de larga cabellera rubia, de ojos azules saltones, de piel blanca y algo bajita-dijo ya desesperado Theo. _

_-oh! Sí, sí, Asclepio la ha visto hace unos momentos dentro de la mansión, parecía algo perdida y distraída-dijo el elfo mientras miraba expectante a los jóvenes alrededor de él-¿Por qué?...-pregunto confundido.-ama si desea Asclepio puede ir por ella, Asclepio cree recordar para donde iba su joven amiga- _

_-gracias Asclepio seria de buena ayuda-dijo Hermione mientras el elfo desaparecía del lugar. _

_Pasaron varios minutos en un silencio sepulcral. Sentía desesperación y miedo, cosa que nunca imagino sentir. Le desesperaba la situación actual y le daba miedo el estado de Luna. _

_-¡oh!...-escucho decir a Blaise, que inesperadamente se había caído de la roca en la cual se encontraba sentado. _

_-¿Qué pasa Blaise?-pregunto Pansy. _

_-bueno…es…que…yo…bueno Luna…y…esto….-empezó a balbucear y a reír nerviosamente el moreno. _

_-¡con un demonio…habla de una buena vez Blaise!-grito desesperado Theodore. _

_-es que…-trago hondo-yo…bueno…yo sé dónde…donde…esta la Lunática-dijo Blaise más nervioso que nunca. _

_-Blaise Zabbini… ¿Por qué carajo no nos lo dijiste desde un principio?-iba a matar a Blaise, costara lo que costara, pues la idiotez de este a veces eran demasiado para él. _

_-Theo…cálmate por Merlín…-le dijo la castaña-Blaise… ¿Dónde está Luna?- _

_-bueno…dijo que iría al baño-dijo el moreno embozando una sonrisa nerviosa, tratando de parecer inocente. _

_En ese momento lo hubiese matado, pero el sonido de unas ramas crujir lo hizo girar rápidamente. Y cuál fue su sorpresa…Luna se encontraba de la mano del elfo… _

_Hubiera corrido a abrazarla en ese preciso instante, pero Hermione fue más rápida que él. Durante varios segundos estuvo admirando como los demás le hacían miles de preguntas a lo que la rubia simplemente contestaba **Buscaba el baño y me perdí Los nargles debieron de haberme jugado un mala pasada** La siguió admirando __hasta que noto algo extraño en los ojos de esta **sus ojos** pensó Theo, los ojos de la rubia tenían un extraño brillo de confusión y nerviosismo. Después fijo su vista en el elfo, el cual se veía inquieto, nervioso y… ¿conmocionado? __**¿Qué demonios está ocurriendo?** pensó el castaño. Algo andaba mal y no pensaba dejarlo pasar así como así._

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK. **

Obtendría respuestas costara lo que costara, después de todo se trataba de la única chica de ojos soñadores que le devolvían esperanza, cosa que nadie había hecho. No dejaría que algo malo le pasara y para eso necesitaba que le dijera la verdad. Pero para su mala suerte tendría que esperar hasta volver a Hogwarts, pues algo le decía que la mansión no era el mejor lugar para hablar de aquello.

.

-...-

Draco caminaba por los pasillos de la mansión. Momentos atrás se había perdido buscando el baño, cosa que no admitiría ni aunque su vida dependiese de ello.

Cada paso que daba en aquel lugar solo le causaba euforia. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que salió de la biblioteca en busca del tan apreciado baño. Estaba furioso y desesperado, y no pensaba en pedirle ayuda a algún elfo. No señor. Él es Draco Lucius Malfoy, y no se rebajaría a tanto solo por un condenado baño.

Tan absorto iba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando llego al comedor de la mansión.

Fue sacado bruscamente de sus pensamientos cuando se percató de que dentro del comedor no había ni un solo ruido, cosa que le extraño pues sus padres al igual que de los demás, a excepción de Hermione, se encontraban dentro de aquel lugar charlando cosas de "adultos".

Empezó a acercarse cada vez más a la perta para escuchar algo que le indicara que aún seguían ahí dentro, pero su sorpresa fue escuchar aquella voz que tanto odiaba. Esa patética y rastrera voz que le causaba repugnancia.

-me pregunto… ¿qué tan incompetentes pueden llegar a ser? Yo les di una simple orden, pero…no la acataron, por lo cual solo me queda una opción…el plan B-el rubio escucho una larga una pausa-Dankworth, es momento de que tu nieta me demuestre que tan útil puede llegar a ser dentro de mis filas…-

.

-...-

¡Cha…Cha…Chan! Después de tanta espera aquí me tienen de nuevo retorciendo sus preciadas mentes (buajajajaja) (grillos) espero les haya gustado el capítulo, sé que esta algo…extraño pero era necesario (así que les ruego piedad porque mi inspiración me llego hace como un par de horas) ¿Chocolates. Flores, bombas nucleares, crucios? Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, prometo actualizar lo más pronto posible, también quiero agradecer a todas aquellas personas que se toman la molestia de estar comentando cosa que me alegra mucho; igualmente están las personas que me agregaron a favoritos a las cuales también he de agradecer porque así sé que no escribo en vano ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS QUERIDOS LECTORES! ¡ THANK YOU DEAR READERS! ¡お客様に親愛なる読者に感謝! ¡ 당신에게 독자 여러분 께 감사! ¡ MERCI CHERS LECTEURS!

Sin más que decir…BAZINGA

PD: el miércoles fue mi cumpleaños (ya soy más vieja WA...) Feliz Feliz Cumpleaños atrasado para mí jejeje.

**Avance del próximo capítulo: A veces creemos conocer todo acerca de la persona a quien llamamos "familia"…pero, en realidad nuestro conocimiento sobre él o ella es nulo…**


	19. Él También, Tuvo Su Primer Amor

En este capítulo no ahy Dramione, es que, en este me he centrado en Harry y en Sirius Black

* * *

**NAVIDAD-LA MADRIGUERA**

Veía como un sinfín de cabelleras pelirrojas bailaban al compás de una canción, que no logro identificar.

El alegre paisaje que veía ante sí, no le ayudaba mucho. A pesar de estar rodeado de una familia tan numerosa y a la vez feliz y bondadosa, cosa que siempre anhelo, se sentía más solo que nunca en su corta vida. Verlos reír, llorar de felicidad, cantar y bailar junto a sus seres queridos no le hacía ni el más mínimo bien a su alma ya destrozada.

.

Decidió salir al patio a tomar un poco de aire, necesitaba estar solo, aunque sea acompañado de aquella tenue llovizna, que no hacía más que hundirlo en su ser.

Una vez llego al patio se dejó caer de espalda en el frío y húmedo pasto, por la lluvia a la cual no le veía un fin próximo.

Miro a la media luna que se posaba en aquel momento en el cielo oscuro. Sinceramente en ese momento la luna le parecía más interesante que cualquier cosa en ese instante.

Risas, felicidad, tristeza, amor…si tan solo pudiera compartir todas esas cosas junto a ella, la castaña que lo hipnotizo con su rizos rebeldes y ojos chocolate…lástima que el mundo le jugo una muy mala pasada al ponerla junto a él…ese maldito rubio oxigenado, con el ego más grande que haya visto en su corta vida; como lo odiaba y, por mucho que lo detestase, lo **envidiaba, **ya que él si podía estar junto a ella…Hermione Granger la persona más hermosa que sus ojos esmeralda han visto.

En definitiva era la peor persona del mundo; no podía odiar a Hermione a pesar de lanzarle el _crucio_ o por ser la "novia" de Malfoy, porque muy a su pesar aun la "amaba" y aun así estaba con Gynni, la hermana menor de su mejor amigo, la chica que lo quería más que nada en el mundo, la chica que luchaba por tener su corazón…sí, era una horrible persona, porque a pesar de amar a otra persona salía con Gynni, aunque en un principio pensó que sería una buena idea, después de todo, todos merecemos una oportunidad… ¿no? Pero, a pesar del tiempo su corazón no podía cambiar de página…**no podía…**sinceramente quería mucho a la chica pero no podía o no quería quererla de otra forma más pasional, cosa que lo volvía loco.

.

Miro a su alrededor, se sentía tan solo a pesar de tener la compañía de tan maravillosas personas. Se sentía tan alejado de los demás aun estando tan cerca de ellos. Se sentía…se sentía…tan…

-sabes Harry, sinceramente no logro entenderte-esa voz se le hacía tan familiar-según tú lo que más deseas es una familia, pero ahora que tienes a una, por así decirlo, vienes a la soledad del patio, en donde lo único que te acompaña es la lluvia-ya estaba seguro de a quien pertenecía la voz, por lo cual no se inmuto en voltear a ver al dueño de la voz.

Siguió mirando el cielo, él tenía cierta razón, pero no toda, por lo cual solo se quedó callado, mientras su acompañante lo examinaba con la mirada, cosa que no lo incomodo, pues sabía que algo así sucedería.

-um… ¿sufriendo por un primer amor…Harry?-el azabache se quedó estático, ¿Cómo demonios había sabido por lo que pasaba? Miro a su acompañante confundido-tu postura y tú evidente necesidad de soledad…son cosas que ya he visto antes en, por mucho que te cueste creerlo, Sirius-

Eso debía de ser una cruel broma, después de todo no era muy creíble para él que Sirius, su padrino, se hubiese enamorado… o ¿sí? Además si eso era cierto ¿Por qué Sirius nunca le dijo nada al respecto? ¿Por qué ocultarlo? ¿Quién fue la "afortunada"? ¿Qué fue lo que paso?... esas y muchas preguntas más rondaban en su mente.

-eso…bueno…él… ¿Cómo es posible?-

-hasta que por fin se te da por hablar, ya empezaba a creer que te habían cortado la lengua o que te habías quedado mudo-rio por lo bajo-bueno volviendo a Sirius, sí, **él también tuvo su primer amor**. Uno bastante complicado si me preguntas-

-¿por qué nunca me lo dijo?-

-porque no es algo de lo que él gustase hablar, y mucho menos recordar-

-¿Por qué?, acaso le rompió el corazón, lo engaño con otro, se…-

-NO, Harry, ellos se amaban con locura, ella nunca lo engaño, ni lo hubiese hecho…solo digamos que él destino no tenía preparado para ellos la felicidad eterna…-escucho como dejo salir un gran suspiro.

-entonces cuéntame que paso, quiero saber sobre ella, sobre el primer amor de Sirius, por favor…Remus-

Sintió la mirada de Remus sobre él. Sabía qué si su padrino no le quiso decir sobre aquello, tendría sus razones, pero aun así la intriga invadía por completo su ser, haciéndole desear cada vez más saber que sucedió, qué a Sirius no le gusto recordar.

Escucho un gran suspiro de resignación por parte de Remus. Lo estaba logrando.

-Harry…-sintió la mirada de Remus de nuevo sobre él-está bien, te lo contare, solo no interrumpas-

-está bien-

Vio como Remus miraba hacia la nada, como si viajara en el tiempo en su propia mente.

-cuando íbamos en nuestro último año en Hogwarts, tu padrino Sirius, se enamoró profundamente de una chica…-respiro hondo-de la casa de…Slytherin-

-¿Quién en su sano juicio se enamora de una Slytherin?…eso…eso es…-trataba de decir Harry.

-eso mismo pensamos nosotros cuando nos enteramos, pero la chica no era como las demás de su casa, además si no mal recuerdo Sirius no es el único que se enamoró de una Slytherin… ¿o no Harry?-

-he…he…eso es diferente…además co…co… ¿cómo te enteraste?-

-digamos que Fred y George no son muy buenos guardando secretos-hizo una pausa-además recuerdo haber dicho claramente que no me interrumpieras-sintió la mirada interrogante de Remus, a lo que él solo bufo-como decía antes de que me interrumpieras, Sirius se enamoró de una Slytherin, la chica para ser sinceros no era como las demás de su casa, si bien era "algo" arrogante, con un gran carácter y por supuesto un gran orgullo, no menospreciaba a los demás y era bastante comprensiva- lo miro extrañado-extraño lose…pero era la realidad; la chica era bastante bella, a su forma, si bien no tenía la mejor figura, tenía unos hermosos y grandes ojos amarillos, que según ella eran mieles, y su cabello era la cosa más inexplicablemente enigmática que hayamos visto. Inclusive debo de admitir que llegue a tener sentimientos encontrados por ella, pero de cierta forma ella ya estaba predestinada a Sirius. Inclusive fue una delas pocas personas que supo y acepto mi licantropía, cosa que nos alegró a todos. En resumen, era…única-suspiro-Bueno prosigamos, Sirius y ella, se amaban como no tienes idea. Pero veras Harry, no todo en la vida puede ser perfecto-

Miro detenidamente a Remus, parecía cada vez más perdido en sus recuerdos, lo cual le hacía pensar que la joven de verdad que era única y su vez especial. Algo le decía que lo que estaba por escuchar no le agradaría y ciertamente no estaba equivocado.

-sabes las cosas entre ellos bien pudieron seguir sin rodeos, pero lamentablemente "él" o más bien "ellos" no lo deseaban de esa manera…aunque ciertamente uno de ellos tenía buenas razones para no quererlos juntos, él otro era completamente opuesto, sus razones e intenciones no eran en lo más mínimo buenas y mucho menos inocentes-hizo una pausa-es una bestia que no merece ni la más mínima consideración o misericordia-sintió la mirada de Remus sobre él-Harry lo que paso, lo que termino con ellos fue…-no pudo terminar pues escucho la voz de la señora Weasley hablándoles desde la Madriguera.

-Remus, Harry, ya vengan adentro que se van a resfriar y no hay tiempo para resfríos innecesarios, además la cena ya está lista-les grito la señora Weasley acercándose a ellos con un paraguas y unas toallas en manos.

Había estado tan enfrascado en la charla con Remus que no se había dado cuenta de que la lluvia seguía ahí, siendo su confidente.

.

Una vez estuvieron dentro de la Madriguera, aprovecho un momento de descuido de los demás y agarro a Remus de su manga y le pregunto.

-¿Cómo se llama?... la joven de quien Sirius se enamoró-

-Rose o tal vez Rosier, no recuerdo claramente su nombre ya que siempre nos hacía que la llamáramos por "Ros"-Hizo una pausa-Harry…sinceramente te aconsejo que tu investigación la dejes hasta aquí, pues una vez que descubras la verdad detrás de lo que paso entre Sirius y Ros, no te gustara en lo más mínimo-

-gracias Remus pero…creo que puedo con las consecuencias de esto, después de todo he enfrentado cosas peores-termino por afirmar y se alejó con rumbo al comedor.

.

.

Miro a Harry alejarse de su lado, sabia a la perfección que una vez que él descubriera la verdad no le alegraría en lo más mínimo…después de todo "ella" estaba involucrada, cosa que no atentaba a algo mejor.

Estaba preocupado, sabía que él chico era fuerte pero no sabía si estaba preparado para la dura realidad, en la que debió de haber estado viviendo desde hace mucho tiempo atrás.

-déjalo, después de todo en algún momento tendría que saber la verdad. Además míranos, nosotros la supimos hace un par de meses y no hemos colapsado-no necesito voltear, sabía perfectamente quienes estaban detrás de él.

-lose…pero, aun así, temo por él y por lo que pasara-

Se alejó de los dueños de aquellas voces -_Ros…aun estando en el más allá no puedes dejar de atormentarnos ¿no es así?...primero ella y ahora…esto-_

**.**

**.**

**-...-**

Hola y heme aquí de vuelta (yo también los extrañe xD) (grillos). Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, sé que no hay _Dramione_ presente pero sinceramente era necesario para la historia este capítulo, lo entenderán (eso espero) todo a su tiempo mis queridos pupilos (jejeje) ¿Chocolates, flores, bombas nucleares, popo, un complot en contra mío?

Sin más que decir…BAZINGA

PD: se que en lugar de aclarar las dudas les doy más incognitas, pero entiendan todo a su tiempo primero aclarare lo que está en 3° plano, después lo que se encuentra en 2° plano y al final lo más importante, ósea, lo que se encuentra en el 1° plano


	20. PORQUÉ TE AMO

Estaba sentado, un poco antes del atardecer, en una de las mesas de la sección "prohibida" de la biblioteca de Hogwarts. Sí, hace unas dos semanas que habían vuelto y todo atentaba a ir peor de lo que ya estaba.

¿Por qué? Era lo único que se preguntaba todos los días desde que había vuelto de las extrañas vacaciones en la mansión Dankworth. ¿Por qué extrañas? Porque no habían parado de llover sorpresas tras otras. 1°la presencia del señor Lovengodd, la cual, cabía destacar, él señor Dankworth había disfrutado. 2°los extraños discursos por parte de, inesperadamente, su loco director Dumbledore y su profesora McGonagall. 3°esa estúpida y odiosa reunión que lo había sacado de sus casillas, lo cual remataba al "por qué" de su presencia en aquel lugar. Y por último pero no menos impórtate, su padre y el señor Dankworth habían decidido unir a las familias Malfoy y Dankworth. ¿Cómo? En santo matrimonio, entre él y su castaña, Hermione; aquello explicaba él porque de sus inusuales reuniones a todas horas, bueno, no en su totalidad.

Las primeras sorpresas para él sí que fueron extrañas y agobiantes pero la última eso sí que lo cabreaba por completo. No quería que lo malinterpretaran, el amaba a Hermione con toda su alma, incluso, por mucho que le sorprendiera, daría su propia vida por ella; pero por porque la amaba no quería que ella se casara con alguien como él. ¿Con alguien como él? Sí, con alguien como él, porque si se casaba con él y Potter vencía al Lord, su castaña seria tachada por "traidora" y todas sus oportunidades de ser alguien importante y honorable, las cuales era demasiadas, se vendrían al caño, y él realmente no deseaba eso.

Miro la marca que se posaba en su brazo izquierdo. Sabía que lo hecho, hecho estaba y aunque realmente odiara y repugnase aquella "cosa" posada en su pálido brazo sabía que lo había hecho por una simple razón, la cual nunca pensó que lo llevaría a ser tal… _estupidez _resonaba en la mente del rubio. La razón era que, sencillamente, no quería que Hermione viviera una vida encerrada en la oscuridad, y siendo tachada por todos. No señor, él quería que su castaña viviera la mejor vida posible y para eso se había jugado la vida al interrumpir en aquella "reunión", cuando sabía que no debía, pero al fin y al cabo lo había hecho y no pensaba echarse para atrás, pues no dejaría que nada ni nadie la dañase, aparte ya se lo había dejado muy en claro a Hermione _eres mía, y nadie, absolutamente nadie toca lo que me pertenece_ recordaba Draco, mientras embozaba una sonrisa.

.

Porque la admiraba…Porque lo hacía mejor persona…Porque era lo más importante para él…Porque lo hacía poder ver todo de una manera diferente y sobre todo…**Porque la** **amaba,** no dejaría que nada la lastimase por eso y más la protegería hasta con su propia vida.

.

-...-

Miraba el atardecer desde la vacía y silenciosa Torre de Astronomía. Aquel lugar se había vuelto un lugar especial para ella y…para él, su hurón oxigenado. Pues en ese lugar podía volver a ser una pequeña niña jugando a que no había nada más a su alrededor, además era el lugar en donde Draco y ella podían comportarse como una pareja normal de 16 años, cosa que no eran, después de todo sus vidas no eran normales y menos ellos, si es que existía la "normalidad".

Pero aquel día no iba acompañada de él, lo cual era extraño. Pero no más extraño que el comportamiento que Draco mostraba últimamente. Pues desde que entraron Draco no había parado de desaparecerse en todo momento. Las únicas horas que lograba verlo eran en las comidas y en las clases pero ahí no podía conversar con él.

Todo había cambiado a partir de su ida al "baño" en su mansión, porque a partir de ese momento el parecía más distante y pensativo, además de que cada vez que la veía la miraba con cara de pésame, como si se disculpara con sus peculiares ojos mercurio. Para colmo, las cosas se volvieron más extrañas a partir del día en que su abuelo les dijo la "razón" por la cual sus cientos de juntas con el señor Malfoy. Y la razón, para ella, no pudo haber sido mejor, pues la casarían con Draco.

Ella ciertamente se había emocionado con la noticia pero…aunque él no lo admitiese, ella sabía que Draco no se había emocionado de la misma manera que ella.

En las pocas veces que podía hablar a solas con él, había tratado de entrar en el tema de **su** matrimonio pero él siempre tenía la forma de evadir el tema olímpicamente. Además de que varias veces estuvo a punto de asesinar a Blaise, pues ella tenía el presentimiento de que tanto Blaise como Nott sabían del extraño comportamiento del rubio.

Aunque a Nott no le había llegado a preguntar del asunto, pues se veía más ocupado en "espiar" a Luna, y ella tenía una pequeña suposición del "porqué". Y es que aunque no lo demostrase ella había notado cierto cambio en Luna, cosa que le preocupo, pero al parecer Theo también lo había notado y le había puesto todo su interés en ello, hecho que la calmo y alegro.

En cuanto a Blaise, la cosa había sido completamente diferente, pues no había día en que no tratase de sacarle la verdad a como diera lugar. Pero, para su mala suerte, el chico nunca le decía nada, cosa que la cabreaba. Justamente más de una vez estuvo a punto de asesinarlo o, como mínimo, torturarlo pues este siempre veía la forma de armar un escándalo, así salvándose a sí mismo de la gran tortura de su parte.

En cuanto a las chicas, todo estaba normal, bueno no del todo, pues tanto Astoria como Daphne parecían vivir en otro mundo, ya que casi siempre andaban divagando en pensamientos o tal vez recuerdos pues cada vez que se metían en estos, estas no dejaban de embozar una sonrisa bastante boba, como sí _cupido, _por fin las hubiese flechado.

Pero ciertamente su mente no estaba para ocuparse de las Grenngras, además de que Pansy se veía más que entretenida con aquel asunto, por lo cual no hacía caso. Ciertamente su mente no podía parar de divagar en lo que le sucedía a Draco.

.

¿Por qué llegaba a esos extremos? Muy fácil, porque lo extrañaba a sobre manera, lo necesitaba junto a ella, sintiendo el calor que le emanaba, escuchando su aterciopelada voz, sintiéndose de alguna extraña manera protegida, pero sobre todo…hacía todo aquello…**porque lo amaba. **

.

-...-

Rondaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts en medio de la tenue oscuridad de aquella noche tan solitaria, pues la mayoría de los alumnos ya se encontraban de nuevo en sus salas comunes disfrutando de la calma tan acogedora de aquella noche.

A cada paso que daba en el solitario pasillo, no podía evitar pensar en todo lo que había estado ocurriendo desde la visita a la mansión Dankworth. Porque, para ser sinceros, desde casi el final de su estadía en aquel lugar, las cosas no evitaron tornarse un remolino de dudas y preocupaciones.

1°estaba el maldito problema de Draco, y es que para ser preciso, su "tarea" no era la cosa más simple del mundo, no señor, no lo era en la absoluto. Pero a decir verdad la tarea que tenía que llevar a cabo no lo había sorprendido por completo, aunque esta era una completa locura. Sino que más bien, lo que si lo había sorprendido, era la razón por la cual lo haría; cosa que le había demostrado cuan poderoso podía llegar a ser el _verdadero amor_.

Aunque aquello le preocupaba, también estaba el hecho de que Hermione no dejaba de interrogar a Blaise sobre el asunto en particular. En definitiva Hermione era más lista de lo que imaginaba; además de que, gracias al "pequeño" problema de Draco, Hermione no dejaba de demostrar cuanto le importaba su joven amigo, cosa que lo alegraba. _En definitiva Draco, elegiste a la perfección la chica correcta de la cual enamorarte _Pensaba Theodore mientras dentro de sí, sentía un gran orgullo por su joven amigo rubio.

2° y no menos importante, estaba el problema de Luna, _su_ Luna. Sí, _su_ Luna, porque nadie más que él la podía tener, o mirara de la misma forma en que lo hacia él.

Volviendo al problema con Luna, las cosas con ella no podían ir…peor. Pues cada vez que estaba a punto de ir por ella para hablar del asunto, Blaise siempre se le aparecía en el medio tratando de que le ayudase a escapar del interrogatorio de Hermione. Y cuando no era Blaise era un estúpido mocoso, del cual no recordaba su nombre, del mismo año y casa que Luna. _Bendita suerte la mía_ Pensaba Theo.

Pronto tendría que aclarar aquel asunto, pues no pensaba dejar pasar mucho más tiempo, necesitaba a la vieja Luna de regreso, necesitaba volver a ver aquellos ojos saltarines llenos de pureza e inocencia.

.

¿Por qué la necesitaba de vuelta? Porque simple y sencillamente, no podía vivir sin ella, porque, siendo sinceros…**amaba a Luna, ** tal y como era, **y** no le importaba gritarlo a los cuatro vientos.

.

.

-...- -...-

Aunque es sencillo y corto, siento que expresa bien los sentimientos de los personajes, aunque claro no se ustedes que piensen del capítulo, (sean sinceros). ¿Flores, bombas nucleares, chocolates, popo, un complot en contra mío? Espero les haya gustado tanto como a mí.

Gracias por los comentarios y por seguir la historia (YEI ya 20 capítulos)

Sin más que decir me despido de ustedes con un…BAZINGA :3


	21. RESPUESTAS

CAPITULO 21-RESPUESTAS

Se encontraba en la biblioteca perdido en un enorme y viejo álbum de estudiantes de Hogwarts. Aquel libro sin duda era viejo pues se denotaba en sus amarillentas hojas al igual que en su portada ya descolorida y polvosa.

Examinaba con sumo interés cada fotografía y nombre de cada uno de los ex alumnos de Hogwarts, buscando a aquella única chica que se había ganado el corazón de su padrino Sirius.

Cada minuto que pasaba encerrado en aquel lugar, solo lo llenaba de desesperación, sabía que no iba a ser tarea fácil, pues las pocas pistas que tenía sobre ella no servían de mucho y claro el tiempo que llevaba ahí encerrado tampoco era muy poco que digamos.

Tan metido estaba en encontrar a la chica que se había olvidado por completo que tenía que encontrar y hablar urgentemente con él director Dumbledore.

-idiota…idiota…idiota-se dijo así mismo a la vez que se daba golpecitos en la cabeza.

Lo único que tenía claro era que en aquella época Hogwarts estaba lleno de Slytherin, pues la chica no apare… ¿pero qué demonios? Ante sus ojos, se mostraba la copia exacta de Hermione, a excepción de su tono de piel y, bueno, de sus ojos…ojos… ¿ojos? Sí, sus ojos, los ojos de la joven de la fotografía eran **amarillos**… Lo único que debía de hacer en ese momento era ver su bendito nombre y cientos de puertas se le abrirían paso. Por Merlín santísimo, ya podía saborear la jugosa verdad detrás de la ex relación de su difunto padrino Sirius Black y la joven ante sus ojos.

_Rose Cygnus Dankworth. _

-Rose…-repitió el azabache, en lo que parecía ser un susurro a la vez que saboreaba cada letra de aquel nombre.

-veo…joven Harry que ha estado pasando mucho tiempo en la biblioteca-escuchó como una voz lo llamaba detrás de él-me pregunto qué mar de dudas lo traerá hasta este lugar-se volteo hasta quedar frente a la persona que le llamaba, quien no había resultado más que su escurridizo director Albus Dumbledore.

Miró detenidamente a su director, medito un poco acerca de que responder, sabía que Dumbledore le podría dar las respuestas que necesitaba, y no solo hablaba de las respuestas que concernían a Rose y Sirius.

-director…-hizo una pausa-usted…bueno, llego a conocer a…bueno claro que la conoció, digo usted es el director…pero, argh…eso, yo…no es lo que intentaba decir…-decía ya bastante frustrado, pues, no sabía cómo comenzar.

-Harry, cálmate-le dijo el director mientras le hacía señas para que inhalara y exhalara-ahora… ¿Qué era lo que decías?-

-bueno…director, usted ¿llego a conocer a Rose Cygnus…-pero no logro terminar pues fue interrumpido por el director.

-Dankworth…claro que la conocí, ella fue, en su época en Hogwarts, la mejor estudiante, y, aunque fuese imposible de creerse, era posiblemente la única Slytherin que se llevaba bien con los de otras casas, sin importarle su estatus de sangre-hizo una leve pausa-pero creo que eso ya lo sabias… ¿o...no, joven Harry?-

Lo miro con suma sorpresa pues, no se esperaba aquella afirmación del director…aunque…pensándolo bien era de esperarse pues, sino ¿Cómo explicar su repentino interés en la joven, que ciertamente se parecía a Hermione?

-director…ella… ¿usted sabía que ella fue el primer amor de Sirius?-pregunto firmemente.

-lamento decirte que, ciertamente lo sabía-le afirmo el director para desconcierto y felicidad suya.

Estaba que explotaba de la rabia, no entendía por qué demonios las personas a su alrededor seguían ocultándole cosas, cosas importantes que tenían que ver con él.

-¿por qué ocultármelo? ¡¿Qué ganaba con ocultármelo? Sé que no tengo que ver con esto directamente pero… ¿por qué? ¿Qué acaso mi opinión no cuenta?!-decía cada vez más exaltado y levantando la voz.

-Harry…de verdad lo siento…yo, no tenía idea de que te afectaría tanto, además de que nunca lo creímos necesario-

-está bien…solo respóndame un par de cosas… ¿Sirius era feliz con ella? ¿Ella de verdad lo amaba? si era así… ¿Por qué terminar? ¿Dónde está ella ahora?...-

-Harry…de verdad desearía contestarte cada una de tus dudas pero…para ser francos no soy la persona más indicada para aclararte cada una de tus dudas…-

-entonces…quien me puede responder mis preguntas…porque ciertamente Remus no fue de gran ayu…-pero no termino de hablar pues fue, por segunda vez, interrumpido por Dumbledore.

-Severus Snape…-lo miro confundido, ¿Qué tenía que ver el profesor Snape en todo eso?-el profesor Severus Snape puede responder cada una de tus preguntas-

Se quedó paralizado en su lugar, mientras veía como el director se alejaba, cada vez más, de su lado. ¿Por qué, de todas las personas posibles, tenía que recurrir por respuestas al profesor Snape?

De pronto, como un rayo de luz, recordó que tenía que hablar seriamente con el director…sobre aquel descubrimiento en la cabaña de Hadrig.

-¡DIRECTOR!-gritó, logrando captar la atención del susodicho-me gustaría hablar con usted, sobre algo realmente importante. El director solo lo miraba expectante-no tiene nada que ver con Rose…-tomo aire-tiene que ver con Voldemort-finalizo.

-entiendo…en ese caso será mejor ir a mi despacho-finalizo el director mientras, junto a él desaparecían de la biblioteca con rumbo al despacho de Dumbledore…

Pero…lo que el joven Potter no sabía, era que esa sería la última vez del director en la biblioteca…

.

.

-..-

Caminaba por los argos pasillos de Hogwarts, sin rumbo fijo. En una de sus manos tenía sujeta a Hermione, pues estaba más que decidido a contarle la verdad y claro…no solo eso.

A cada paso que daba hacía caso omiso a los griteríos de la castaña, cosa que lo exaltaba, pues al fin y al cabo era ella la que le había insistido en querer hablar sobre el tema en particular.

Sabía que Hermione no tomaría tan bien lo que estaba por contarle, pero era por su seguridad, porque, siendo sinceros, estaba dispuesto a arriesgar lo que fuese por…**ella**.

-¡Draco…para! ¿A dónde vamos?…solo has caminado a toda prisa por los pasillos sin rumbo fijo, empujando a cualquiera que se te interponga en el camino…-escuchaba como se quejaba su castaña, a medida que avanzaban.

Miro a todos lados, asegurándose de que estaban solos y de que ningún estudiante venia, no pida arriesgarse a que alguien lo escuchase y arruinase todo lo que estaba por tratar con ella.

Miro fijamente a esos hermosos ojos chocolate, que tanto adoraba. Respiro hondo y tomo ambas manos de la castaña y las entrelazo con las suyas…era **ahora o nunca**.

-Hermione…enserio ¿deseas saber, por qué mi comportamiento tan…extraño estos días?-la castaña solo le asintió con la cabeza-lo que estoy a punto de decirte, probablemente no te guste…tal vez me odies…pero…en mi defensa…lo hice…**por ti**-

**FLASH BACK: **

_Caminaba por los pasillos de la mansión Dankworth. Necesitaba encontrar cuanto antes el baño. _

_Tan frustrado y metido en sus pensamientos estaba que se sin querer había terminado a las afueras del comedor de la gran mansión, donde se suponía los "mayores" mantenían una charla. _

_Pero una cosa en particular le llamo la atención, si se suponía en aquella habitación se mantenía una conversación "animada" ¿cómo es que el lugar estaba hundido en un silencio sepulcral? No lo sabía, pero, gracias, a su curiosidad se fue acercando cada vez más a las puertas del comedor…hasta que una voz, la cual tanto odiaba y aborrecía, le llamo la atención. _

_-me pregunto… ¿qué tan incompetentes pueden llegar a ser? Yo les di una simple orden, pero…no la acataron, por lo cual solo me queda una opción…el plan B-el rubio escucho una larga una pausa-Dankworth, es momento de que tu nieta me demuestre que tan útil puede llegar a ser dentro de mis filas…- _

_Palideció mucho más de lo que ya estaba. Como era posible aquello… ¿significa acaso que Hermione tendría que convertirse en mortifaga antes de cumplir los 18 años? No podía permitirlo, no podía permitir que esa asquerosa y horrible marca la marcara por el resto de su vida…NO, no podía… _

_En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, sin que se diera cuenta, ya se encontraba entrando abruptamente al comedor, no sabía que lo había impulsado a hacer aquello, pero no se arrepentía de lo que estaba por hacer o suceder. _

_-oh…Draco pero que sorpresa tenerte en esta reunión...porque…yo no recuerdo haberte invitado…-le dijo Voldemort tratando de contener toda su rabia a la vez que había interrumpido a su padre de hacer la misma pregunta. _

_Sabía que en ese momento, tal vez estaría cometiendo el peor error de su vida… No, más bien estaba por cometer el acto más valiente y estúpido de su corta vida, pues tenía la seguridad de que lo que pasaría ahí no sería nada bonito, pero aun así si llegaba a morir ahí, no se arrepentiría, pues moriría sabiendo que había sido por una causa noble…salvar a su Hermione de quedar marcada de por vida por aquella asquerosa marca. _

_Por si fuese poco, él sabía a la perfección de que se trataba ese estúpido plan B, pues una vez, hace tiempo, había escuchado a su padre hablar, junto a Yaxley, sobre ese dichoso plan._

_-escuche la conversación del otro lado de la puerta…yo…-respiró hondo-mi señor, no voy a permitir que Hermione maté a Albus Dumbledore…estoy dispuesto a ofrecerme yo mismo…para esa tarea-dijo por fin, mientras veía la cara de expectación de cada uno de los presentes, entre los cuales, por cierto, no se encontraban su loco director Dumbledore, el padre de Luna ni su profesora de pociones McGonagall. tal vez salieron a dar una vuelta pensaba._

_Pasaron varios segundos, tal vez minutos, en los cuales no podía evitar sentirse cada vez más nervioso y…_

_Todo paso tan rápido…una luz…un ruido…una palabra…la adrenalina llenándole sus pulmones…el dolor punzante recorriéndole cada parte de su cuerpo, podía sentir como sus venas estallarían en cualquier momento, como un grito de agonía pura estaba por salir de su garganta…pero, no dejaría que ese maldito grito saliera de su garganta, pues…él sabía que no debía de mostrar debilidad a sus enemigos, y esa…no sería la excepción. _

_-pequeño mocoso…no te han enseñado que no se deben escuchar conversaciones ajenas…-_

_-mi Lord…yo…estoy tan…-escuchaba como su padre trataba de disculparse._

_-¡silencio Lucius!-le grito Voldemort a su padre-ahora…Draco, dame una razón por la cual debería de hacerte caso y dejar "libre" a la pequeña Hermione-_

_Tenía que elegir bien sus palabras, pues de no elegirlas con cuidado terminaría en peor estado del cual ya estaba. _

_ …no lo hará, ella no podría con el peso de matar a una persona tan importante para ella, como lo es el director Dumbledore, por eso y más, déjeme ser yo quien cargue con esa responsabilidad, y a cambio le pido no marque a Hermione-dijo decididamente mientras, a duras penas, trataba de levantarse del frio suelo del comedor. _

_Miro detenidamente como Voldemort lo estudiaba con la mirada, cosa que cambio después de un par de segundos, pues Voldemort, de un momento a otro mostro una macabra sonrisa en su horrendo rostro, si es que se le podía llamar así. _

_-Lucius…debo de admitir que tu hijo no es tan cobarde y mierda como creía-hizo una pausa-así que…está bien, acepto…-no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, pero claro no podía ser tan bueno como para ser real-sin embargo yo mismo te pondré la marca, y si fallas en el asesinato de Dumbledore te aseguro que no tendré piedad con Hermione…-finalizo Voldemort. _

_Después de aquello, todo a su alrededor se volvió oscuro y un dolor, incluso más grande que el del mismísimo "crucio" que se le fue lanzado momentos atrás, lo consumía sin pizca de piedad. _

_Minutos después se encontraba acostado en el suelo de las afueras del comedor. Quería creer que todo lo sucedido el comedor había sido solo una cruel pesadilla, pero, para su infortunio, ahí en su brazo izquierdo, posaba la marca…la marca que le recordaría que aquello no había sido una pesadilla sino una cruel realidad…pues la "marca tenebrosa" se mostraba en su brazo izquierdo… _

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK. **

Estaba en shock, no podía creer que Draco, Draco Malfoy hiciera tal cosa por ella, la misma persona que le desprecio por 5 años por ser "sangre sucia" cosa que en realidad no era.

En su interior sabía perfectamente lo que significaba esa marca, pero, por mucho que repugnase esa gente, simple y sencillamente había algo en ella que se negaba a repugnar o tan siquiera odiar a Draco, aunque sabía que de todas formas ese era el destino que les deparaba tanto a ella como a él.

En un principio fueron un par de lágrimas insignificantes, después sus ojos se tornaron rojos por lo hinchados que estaban de reprimir más de un chorro de lágrimas, y al último…estallo…ya no lo soportaba más, necesitaba sacarlo todo.

No quería que Draco tuviese que pasar por aquello por su estúpida culpa, no quería que alguien como su respetado y amado director Albus Dumbledore tuviese que morir, no quería aquel destino para ella…ni para él…

Iba a seguir llorando mientras se agarraba intensamente de la camiseta de Draco, quien la sostenía entre sus brazos para que no se derrumbase más, pero, para su sorpresa y alivio, sintió como Draco la tomaba de su cintura apachurrándola cada vez más con él, por lo cual dejo de agarrarlo de la camiseta y paso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de este, así…hundiéndose en el calor que emanaba el cuerpo de su amado.

Disfrutaba ser consolada de aquella manera por Draco, pero claro, en algún momento tendría que terminar su amado momento juntos, cosa que no deseaba.

-Draco…-dijo en un susurro-¿no hay otra manera…no hay otra manera de resolver esto?…no…no…-no pudo continuar pues fue interrumpida por Draco.

-¡Hermione!-le dijo desesperadamente-no, no la hay…tengo que hacerlo…-hizo una pausa-por ti…**por nosotros**-

Estaba a punto de estallar en llanto, no entendía como el mundo no podía ser tan cruel…tan amargo…y tan dulce a la vez…no entendía como el mundo simplemente podía dar cosas malas, cosas buenas, tristeza y felicidad…no entendía y no deseaba entender…lo único que deseaba era poder parar a Draco y sobre todo que aquel infierno terminase…el cual apenas empezaba…

Iba a detener a Draco…pero los labios de este la detuvieron en el acto, pues su rubio, la empezó a besar vorazmente con toda aquella pasión y amor enterrado en lo más profundo de su atormentado corazón de serpiente.

-lo siento Hermione-le dijo Draco una vez que se separaron para tomar aire-_desmaius_-

De pronto todo a su alrededor se volvió oscuro, no sentía el peso de su cuerpo, su mente ahora viajaba en sus recuerdos, pero antes de caer desmayada por completo, lo escucho, su voz…

-te amo Hermione, nunca lo olvides…-hizo una pausa-y porque te amo, es la razón por lo que hago esto…-le dijo Draco antes de perder el conocimiento…

.

.

-..-

Se encontraba caminando por los pasillos de Hogwarts, tenía que admitir que el atardecer se veía hermoso, cosa que lo relajaba, pues se encontraba en la cúspide de sus nervios.

Ese mismo día, iba más que decidido a afrontar a Luna, pues necesitaba respuestas, necesitaba que volviese la vieja Luna…y ya había dado con su objetivo, el cual se encontraba frente al lago negro.

Camino decididamente hasta situarse por detrás de la rubia, después empezó a hincarse para al final poder sentarse al lado de la joven de mirada soñadora, pero antes de que pudiese decir algo, fue interrumpido por la melodiosa voz de esta.

-me alegro de que por fin llegaras, deseaba que vieses el atardecer junto a mí-le dijo la joven mientras veía perdidamente al cielo.

-Luna…tengo que hablara seriamente contigo-

En cuanto dijo eso, noto como la joven bajo apresuradamente la cabeza hasta situarlo frente al de él.

-¿Qué…sucede Theodore?-le dijo Luna, la cual, a su parecer, estaba nerviosa.

-necesito saber que pasó cuando ibas en busca del baño, en la mansión Dankworth-

Luna se petrifico, vio como palideció aún más de lo que ya estaba. Estuvo a punto de preguntare si sentía bien, pero, para su sorpresa, la joven se levantó del pasto y camino lentamente hasta situarse toda vía más cerca del lago, mientras agachaba su cabeza.

-yo…yo…no…no me vas a creer-le dijo mientras un notorio nerviosismo la envolvía.

Al igual que ella, se levantó de su asiento en el pasto y se situó junto a ella frente al lago. Tomo una de las manos de la rubia y el entrelazo con una de las suya, cosa que hizo que la joven volteara su rostro hasta situarlo frente al suyo.

-eres la chica más sincera que conozco, así que… ¿porque no creer en tu palabra?-

-yo…-hizo una pausa-yo no recuerdo que paso después del recuadro-aquello sí que lo había tomado por sorpresa-

-¿Cómo que no recuerdas nada? Y ¿Cuál es ese condenado recuadro que recuerdas?-

-recuerdo que estaba caminando por unos largos pasillos, admirando la belleza de la mansión de Hermione, después recuerdo que llegue a una sala donde lo único que había eran varios recuadros, pero uno en especial me llamo la atención, pues aparecía una persona que se me hacía sumamente conocida-hizo una pausa-después…la oscuridad me invadió, como si toda la felicidad del mundo se hubiese esfumado. Cuando trato de recordar, oigo voces, pero…no logro identificarlas, son tres voces, todas masculinas; después de un tiempo, la oscuridad se va y…recuerdo una sala o tal vez un despacho, estoy tirada en el suelo, siento como el elfo domestico de Hermione me recoge y me impide voltear…eso es todo lo que recuerdo-

¿Cómo demonios pudo pasar aquello? ¿Quiénes era los dueños de aquellas misteriosas voces? La única explicación lógica que divagaba en su mente era…era…_obliviate_…Eso era…le habían borrado la memoria…pero… ¿con que propósito?

-Luna…-llamo a la rubia, quien no dejaba de mirarlo-te han borrado la memoria-la joven solo lo miro confundida-y se cómo recuperarla-la joven solo asintió.

Apunto su varita en dirección a la rubia, después con su varita hizo un movimiento mientras dijo "_finite incantatem"_.

-¿estás bien…Luna?-

-Theodore…ya recuerdo…ya recuerdo…ya…¡Hermione!-

-¿Hermio…-pero antes de que pudiese terminar de hablar, Luna lo tomo de la mano y lo arrastró consigo mientras corría a toda velocidad, sin rumbo fijo, por los pasillos de Hogwarts.

Durante el camino trato de frenar a la rubia, pero no lo conseguía, pues la joven estaba determinada a seguir corriendo costara lo que costara.

-Theodore…no hay tiempo, Hermione…ella…tenemos que encontrarla…-

Mientras Theo se preguntaba que le ocurría a Luna, mientras que esta solo divagaba en sus recuerdos buscando una solución…

**FLASH BACK: **

_La rubia caminaba por aquellos largos y anchos pasillos de la mansión Dankworth, no sabía en qué curioso lugar se encontraba, pues ciertamente el lugar era curioso, ya que estaba rodeado por decenas de retratos, pero hubo que le llamo la atención en particular, pues la persona del retrato le parecía conocida._

_Cuando intento leer el nombre de la persona del retrato unas voces le llamaron la atención. _

_Se fue acercando cada vez más al lugar donde se escuchaban las voces, el cual era una gran puerta de mármol. __Cuando estuvo segura de escuchar claramente sus voces se quedó parada y presto suma atención a lo que decían las personas tras esa puerta….que no eran otros más que Lucius Malfoy y Cerberos Dankworth._

_-…demonios dices Cerberos, es la oportunidad perfecta de asesinarlo, además de paso y también matamos a esa asquerosa profesora de transformaciones…-escucho decir a Lucius. _

_-Lucius, carajo, no es no, por lo tanto no trates de asesinarlo ese día-grito Cerberos con bastante furia de sobra-ese día es el cumpleaños de Demetra y por si fuera poco su…aniversario de muerte, y lo que menos quiero es más muertes ese bendito día…además sería bastante "casualidad" que muriera ese mismo día, en este mismo lugar, rodeado de decenas de "nosotros"… ¿no lo crees?-a lo que Lucius solo bufo. _

_-como sea…pero, si el Lord nos regaña o castiga por no haberlo matado en cuanto tuvimos la oportunidad, el único culpable serás tú-aclaro el rubio-cambiando de tema, debes de estar bastante orgulloso de que él Lord desee a tu nieta en sus filas, después de todo me imagino que tendrá grandes planes para alguien con el intelecto de tu joven nieta- _

_Después de aquello, solo se hizo un silencio bastante incómodo. _

_-es lo que menos espero-dijo Cerberos en susurro para sí mismo-me imagino que usted también debe estarlo, Lucius…-hizo una pausa-y por supuesto que tú también, ¿no es así, querida…Lovengood?-añadió mientras apuntaba con su varita a la gran puerta de su despacho. _

_Segundos después la rubia sintió como se abría la puerta abruptamente. Dejándole ver tras de esta a Lucius Malfoy y Cerberos Dankworth. Ambos hombres la veían con una cara de pocos amigos, pues estaban conmocionados por la actitud de la joven. _

_-y bien jovencita… ¿por qué has osado en escuchar nuestra conversación?-grito Lucius._

_-me he perdido buscando el baño, y en el intento de buscarla, me topé con su conversación, la cual me pareció…bastante…curiosa-dijo luna bastante calmada. _

_Lucius solo rodo los ojos a la vez que dejaba salir una gran carcajada pues aquella jovencita sí que tenía agallas. Mientras que Cerberos miraba a la rubia penetrantemente, tratando de buscar una mentira en los que decía._

_-bastante curiosa tu respuesta jovencita…pero a la vez estúpida-dijo Cerberos-pero me pregunto… ¿Qué deberíamos hacer contigo? Después de todo no sabemos que tanto hallas escuchado y que tan útil nos puedas ser- _

_-yo…-iba a hablar pero una voz, no tan desconocida para ella, la interrumpió. _

_-pero…miren que tenemos aquí…-sabia de quien era esa rastrera voz, pero aun así no tenía miedo-Lucius, Cerberos… ¿quién es la joven que nos acompaña?-_

_-mi Lord…ella es una insignificante traidora a la sangre-_

_-es hija de Xenophilius Lovengood…Luna Lovengood-aclaro Cerberos. _

_-ya veo…así que una traidora a la sangre…me pregunto cuál es la situación para que una traidora a la sangre se encuentre en tu despacho Cerberos…-_

_-ella…escucho acerca de los planes para Hermione-dijo Cerberos-no sabemos qué hacer con ella-_

_-muy bien…dime Luna… ¿Por qué no debería de asesinarte en este preciso instante?- _

_-porque Hermione se destrozaría y no se uniría a su ejército-_

_-la puedo obligar- _

_-Hermione es bastante más lista que usted y buscaría la forma de desaparecer y contar sus planes a Harry-_

_Luna sintió como Voldemort la estudiaba con la mirada, mientras ella se preguntaba por los límites de la autocontrol de él. _

_-lo que tratas de decir es que sin ti, Hermione tendría una razón más para no estar en mi ejército y no ayudarme a asesinar a quien una vez fue su amigo-ella solo asintió con la cabeza-tienes agallas jovencita…pero…dime algo ¿Qué tanto estas dispuestas por hacer para proteger a Hermione?-_

_-es la persona que más respeto…haría lo que fuese por ella-escuchó como Voldemort reía estruendosamente, cosa que haría temblar a cualquiera. _

_-esplendido…eso es lo que deseaba oír…así que…bienvenida a mis filas Luna Lovengood-_

_Estaba en shock, al igual que Lucius y Cerberos. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, pero tenía que admitir que de una u otra manera ella misma se lo había buscado. _

_mientras ella divagaba en sus pensamientos, Lucius Malfoy tartamudeaba una y mil razones por las cuales alguien como "ella" no debería de estar en las filas del Lord. _

_-¡silencio Lucius!-grito desesperadamente Voldemort-como bien la joven Lovengood dijo, sin ella tu nieta, Cerberos, tiene una razón más para traicionarme pero con ella de mi lado, tu nieta, tiene una razón más para quedarse y no hacer nada imprudente-_

_-¿qué le hace pensar que yo aceptare estar en sus filas?-pregunto Luna. _

_-tu padre…si no haces lo que te digo tu padre pagara las consecuencias-_

_-¿la dejamos ir mi Lord?-dijo Cerberos. _

_-no, antes deberá de hacer un juramento inquebrantable y después…bórrenle la memoria y déjenla ir-sentencio. _

_-mi Lord, si me permite preguntar… ¿de que serviría borrarle la memoria si ya ha hecho un juramento inquebrantable?- _

_-veras Lucius, al borrarle la memoria nos aseguraremos de que no arriesgue su estúpida vida y diga todo lo sucedido aquí…además estoy seguro de que alguno de sus amiguitos se dará cuenta, traerá su memoria de vuelta y listo-_

_Después de aquello Lucius y Cerberos la tomaron y la obligaron a hacer el juramento…minutos después, todo se volvió negro…ya le habían borrado la memoria. Cuando la luz volvió se encontraba tirada en el despacho con un enorme dolor de cabeza, el cual se disipo al vislumbrar la pequeña figura del elfo domestico de Hermione, Asclepio._

**FIN DEL FLASH BAK. **

Ahora se encontraba parada mitad de una de los pasillos menos visitados por los alumnos de Hogwarts. Cuando se disponía a correr nuevamente fue retenida por la voz de Theodore.

Cuando volteo al lugar en donde se encontraba su acompañante, se quedó anonada y confundida, pues Theo se encontraba tirado en el suelo tratando de despertar a una inconsciente Hermione, que se encontraba inerte en el suelo, siendo acobijada por un suéter de Slytherin y una reluciente sortija en su dedo medio…

.

.

* * *

¡Crucio….crucio…crucio…crucio….! Sé que me merezco estos y millones de crucios más, pero en mi defensa…los exámenes finales se acercan y este no ha sido mi mejor año…además la inspiración hace como 3 días que me llego y estoy más que complacida con el resultado final de este tan esperado cap. ¿flores…chocolates…crucios…Avada Kedavra…popo…puñetazos?

Sin más que decir me despido e ustedes con un…BAZINGA y suerte en los exámenes finales o éxtasis…

PD: no puedo asegurar nada en cuanto al tiempo que me tomara subir el próximo capítulo (digo para que no se desesperen o piensen que abandone la historia sin decir nada, lo cual nunca haría).


	22. Oscuridad

_Todo estaba oscuro a su alrededor, sentía como un vacío en su pequeño y puro corazón-bueno, no tan puro-…de pronto todo a su alrededor se empezó a volver blanco y empezaba a ver imágenes borrosas y una voz empezó a resonar por todo su subconsciente._

**_"lo siento Hermione" "nunca lo olvides" "es la razón por la que hago esto"_**

_._

_La voz se hizo cada vez más tenue hasta llegar a ser un simple susurro en el vacío…las imágenes se hicieron más claras hasta el punto de poder reconocer con exactitud el lugar donde se encontraba. _

_El lugar era sin duda alguna la torre de Astronomía. Era de noche y la brisa no se hacía esperar. En el lugar los únicos presentes eran ella, la brisa y dos personas que no logro reconocer, pues, cada vez que intentaba visualizarlos esto se ponían borrosos. De la nada ambos hombre presentes empezaron a hablar, más no podía entender nada de lo dicho por estos; trato incondicionalmente reconocer las voces de ambos hombres pero…no podía. _

_._

_La voz del hombre-o joven-al lado de ella, se le hacía realmente familiar, pero, por más que lo intentaba, no podía captar de quien era la voz tan…familiar, aterciopelada y… ¿destrozada? de aquel hombre. Incluso llego a relacionarla con la voz que momentos antes había resonado por todo su subconsciente. Al tratar de recodarlo sentía una punzada en el corazón, como si le doliera el no poder reconocerlo, como si…aquella persona fuese a persona que más le importara y…amara._

_La segunda voz, del hombre- o viejo-frente a ella, era aún más extrañamente familiar y armoniosa que la del anterior hombre. Muy en el fondo de ella, sabía que el hombre frente a ella era una persona realmente especial y sabia, pues había algo en aquella voz que le hacía sentir tanta paz y a la vez inferioridad. _

_Después de varios segundos escucho varios pasos aproximarse a la vez que escuchó dos voces, una mujer, quien reía como loca, y un hombre, que ciertamente era más sereno, pero, aparte de ellos podía sentir dos presencias más. En lo más profundo de su ser no podía evitar sentir asco por todas aquellas personas que acababan de llegar, todas ellas, excepto por uno en especial._

_._

_Lo más horrible y destrozador posible pasó frente a sus ojos, segundos después de la llegada de aquellas asquerosas y horribles personas. Escuchó, la voz de un hombre pronunciar un hechizo, que sin duda conocía perfectamente, aquel hechizo fue la única palabra que logro escuchar con claridad._

**_"Avada Kedabra…"_**

_Aquel rayo de luz verde salió disparado en dirección al hombre frente a ella, quien en cuanto lo recibió cayó de la torre, de una forma tal, que fue como si de un momento a otro el mudo se hubiese detenido y el hombre cayendo frente a ella se cayera lenta y pacíficamente por el borde del lugar._

_Todo volvió a la oscuridad…las imágenes pasaban rápida y fugazmente por su atormentada mente. De una u otra forma un sentimiento de culpa, desesperación y angustia la lleno inmensamente, haciéndola llorar imparable y desconsoladamente. _

_De alguna manera la muerte de aquel señor le había hecho un gran vacío en su corazón, tal, que llego a creer que nunca más podría ser capaz de volver a tener esperanza…pero algo en su interior le decía que aún lo tenía…lo tenía a él, el hombre que se había ganado su corazón, el hombre que le había hecho ver una nueva perspectiva del mundo su alrededor…el hombre que le había hecho ver…__**que nada era lo que parecía… **_

_"desmaius"_

_Y fue ahí, donde lo comprendió todo. El hombre frente a ella, no había sido otro más que su adorado director Albus Dumbledore; la mujer que había reído como loca había sido Bellatrix Lestrange; el segundo hombre en hablar después de Bellatrix había sido Severus Snape…y el último, pero, no menos importante, había sido su amado Draco Malfoy. _

_Pero aún quedaba una duda… ¿Quién había lanzado el Avada Kedabra a Dumbledore…?_

_No quería llegar a creer que hubiese sido Severus, pues, bien sabía que su profesor era una de las persona de más confianza del director, y no podría llegar creer que él hubiese sido capaz de traicionar su confianza y honrada amistad. Mucho menos quería llegar a creer que el culpable había sido Draco, su Draco, pues, ella no creía que él fuese capaz de llegar a matar, y todo…por su estúpida culpa… _

_Tenía que calmarse, aquello no podía llegar a ser real, y si llegase a pasar, aun podía detenerlo… ¿no es así?, porque siendo sinceros ¿qué otra explicación lógica había, aparté de que aquello haya sido una visión del futuro o un oráculo__*1__? _

_Nuevamente algo la envolvió, pero esta vez fue una maravillosa y blanca luz …_

_Antes de ser envuelta por completo en la luz, escucho nuevamente su voz resonar en su subconsciente…_

_**"Te amo Hermione"**_

.

.

-...-

Empezó a despertar pesadamente, no podía evitar pensar en aquel "sueño" que había tenido, con la ilusión de que aun pudiese evitarlo. Todo a su alrededor estaba tan confuso, pues no recordaba haberse quedado con un suéter de Slytherin encima suyo y un… ¿anillo? Posado en su dedo medio… Pero ciertamente lo más extraño fue encontrase que detrás de ella, al final del pasillo donde se encontraba, todos los alumnos reunidos con la varita en alto, y de estas saliendo una luz, como aquella que la había envuelto momentos atrás.

Frente a ella, pudo ver a Luna más pálida de lo normal y arrodillada en el suelo, con la vista perdida al final del pasillo y la varita en alto con la misma luz saliendo de esta. Aun lado de ella, se encontraba Theodore parado con la varita en alto y la misma luz, solo que este, tenía los ojos cerrados y una expresión dura en el rostro.

Pasaron varios segundos en los que trato de asimilar lo que estaba pasando, y es que, no encontraba una explicación lógica…hasta que sintió una mirada sobre ella, cosa que la hizo voltear rápidamente en la dirección de sus dos acompañantes, solo para encontrarse con Theodore y Luna mirándola con un deje de compasión.

Theo fue el primer en hablar.

-Albus Dumbledore…ha muerto-

La oscuridad volvió a reinar el lugar…la felicidad y esperanza se habían desaparecido en ella…

* * *

No sé si odiarlos o simple y sencillamente tenerles paciencia…porque el mero hecho de no recibir sus hermosos y tan esperados comentarios me está volviendo loca. Sé que deben de estar furiosos con migo por poner a Luna de mortifaga o por cualquier otra cosa…pero por el amor de dios ténganme paciencia y misericordia que…lo que he hecho hasta ahora tiene un significado en nuestras historia. También tengo que aclarar que el hecho de que he admitido que Sirius y la madre de Hermione tuvieron un romance no significa que Sirius es el padre de Herms…recuerden: "todo es posible"…

¿Chocolates…flores…popo…crucios…bombas nucleares?

Espero sus comentarios, porque enserio…ME ESTAN VOLVIENDO LOCA…

Gracias por leer mí fic

Sin más que decir me despido de ustedes con un…BAZINGA.


End file.
